A New Beginning, A New Love
by kaashaa
Summary: This takes place after Tommy and Nikki reunite.  Can They help an old friend to find not only friendship but love in Nikki's oldest sister.


**A New Love, A New Beginning**

By: PurpleRanger76

And

Firewind99

**DISCLAIMER:**We don't own the Power Rangers nor the following bands or their families that appear in the story either: Metallica, Bon Jovi, Korn, Star Wars, Slayer, Megadeth, Guns-N-Roses, nor Jason Newsted (aka Cookiemonster) nor are we making profit from this story. This is just a story that was meant for fun and amusement of the reader. We sincerely hope this doesn't offend anyone of these bands nor their families. We do own Nikki, Destiny, Raina, Saila, Soleil, Camtamin, Mandy, Kacey, and any of the others that don't belong to either the Rangers or a Band. We sincerely hope that you the reader will have as much fun reading this as we did in writing it and understand that we have a warped since of humor. This story is follows the story Love's Greatest Gift written by PurpleRanger76 as well as following after Dino Thunder was finished. We would like to thank Destiny, Willow and Chris for reading this and giving us ideas as to where to go (real names not used). Please send reviews of what you think of the story to PurpleRanger76. This is rated PG-13 for violence and strong language. Rating is subject to change as the story writes itself.

Checking his email was a regular thing, his students, both past and present frequently sent him emails of varying nature, from Cassidy he frequently received either questions on her current subject or reporter-ish questions about how he was doing now that she, Devin, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent had graduated high school the year before and were now in college so seeing Tommy sitting at his desktop wasn't an unusual thing for Nikki. His quiet gasp of surprise however caught her attention. "Tommy?" She called, shooing Mandy away from her father's desk, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," The former black Dino Thunder Ranger replied, his voice still trembling in his surprise. "Just an email from an unexpected old friend."

This piqued Nikki's intense curiosity, several of their own former team had seemingly vanished when the world had made them part ways for various reasons, from family issues, to death like Trini's death several years before in an accident to one in particular friend who had seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. "Oh? Who?" She queried, barely able to keep her growing curiosity out of her voice.

"Come see for yourself, babe." Tommy's voice now held in it his trademark wide smile. He had opened the email and had obviously skimmed its contents while talking to her. Reaching across his arm to place her hand over his on the mouse Nikki read to herself:

_**Tommy,**_

_**I hope I have the proper "Tommy Oliver" I have been trying to reach a very old friend for the last three years and have always received the notice that I had the wrong person. If this is the case, I'm terribly sorry and I will not bother you or your time again. I am searching for an old high school friend, whose name was legally Thomas P. Oliver and attended Angel Grove High School in Angel Grove, California. If this is not you, please read no further as the rest of this message is meant for the proper Tommy, who will understand I am sure.**_

_**My name is Adam Parks; we attended high school from the sophomore year onward together as well as a shared love of martial arts, which was our circle of friends' primary extracurricular activity. I vanished shortly after graduation and left no trace of myself and I was hoping to touch base with at least one old friend from school who may be able to help me understand some things... **_

The email ended with what was a meticulously noted cell phone number and signed in Adam's slightly twisted humor on something that only Tommy would understand "The Unkissed Frog."

"Oh my god." Nikki breathed in Tommy's ear. "Could it really be Adam?"

"I think so; I mean who else would have known about..." Tommy trailed off as he reached for his cell phone to dial the number. "I say there's only one way to find out." Dialing the number and verifying the accuracy of his fingertips once before hitting the green button on his phone Tommy waited.

"Rising Sun Academy, this is Adam how can I help you?" Adam's familiar lilt came over the phone and Tommy almost couldn't contain his flood of relief and excitement.

"Well if it isn't the frog prince himself." Tommy greeted him, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Who is this?" Adam's voice took on a suspicious, wary tone.

Tommy sobered quickly and realized that Adam had probably had a few prank calls about his sign-off that only a member of their former team would understand. "This is Tommy Oliver, formerly of Angel Grove."

"Tommy?" the shock in Adam's voice raised his volume almost double his normally soft tone and earned him several strange looks from his fellow sensei's. "You must have gotten my e-mail."

"Sure did, frog-boy so where are you hiding at?"

Adam chuckled briefly before answering, "I'm actually not that far from you, I think. I'm back in Stone Canyon teaching at a private dojo."

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed as he turned on speaker phone. "Hey listen I've got you on speaker phone so Nikki can hear you too."

"So you two FINALLY got your shit together? Good." Adam couldn't help the light laugh, "I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever get your heads out of your butts and see what the rest of us did."

"So we're a little slow, and your point is frog-boy? How have you been?" Nikki chimed in knowing that Adam's hard time was just that, teasing from an old friend.

"Been pretty good actually, Nikki, I spent the first three years after graduation in Korea, studying kung fu like I wanted and now I'm co-owner of the Rising Sun Academy. I spend most of my time teaching here or at home on my property."

"Sounds like you've done pretty well professionally..." Nikki trailed off as something struck her. "I take it you and Tanya didn't quite get off the ground as you guys wanted?"

Adam sighed softly, "No, not really. I mean she's a great lady but really after my years in Korea neither of us were the same. I still care about her as a friend but we haven't actually seen each other dating wise in probably five years."

"So the frog's back on the market." Nikki teased lightly, hoping that the light ribbing would distract him momentarily. "I'm surprised you didn't find this email sooner, I mean Tommy's had it practically forever."

"Nikki, I was more or less out of touch with the "real" world, well the American world for three years and then I still had to do several years as a new instructor and all that stuff," Adam sounded happy still to hear from them. "So where exactly are you guys?"

"A small town in California about two hours from Angel Grove called Reefside I teach high school science though my degrees are paleontology." Tommy explained. "I'm surprised you wound up back in SC though."

"I had an excellent opportunity to buy land here and together a friend and I own the academy." Adam explained, as he glanced at his watch, "Oh crap." he muttered glaring at the digital display, "I have to let you guys go, the next class starts in about five minutes."

"In that case, we'd better let you go so you can be ready when they are." Tommy said as amicably as his disappointment at not being able to spend more time talking with Adam allowed.

"I'll try to catch you guys later, now that I have a phone number it ought to be a lot easier." Adam answered, "Talk to you later."

"Later." Nikki and Tommy chimed in as the connection died.

"Same old Adam, going in a million and one directions." Nikki mused as Mandy looked at them strangely.

"Who's Adam?" the little girl asked curiously, the phone conversation had obviously piqued the child's interest as well.

"Adam is an old friend of your mom and me." Tommy answered as he clicked on the reply button on the web page. "I'm going to send him the address here and phone numbers just in case that way if he gets more time soon he can call here."

"Sounds great to me." Nikki said, though her mind was churning on what could possibly have bothered Adam enough to want to reach out for them, almost out of the blue.

He'd had that dream again that night, awakening with a start at once more 3:54 in the morning, hours before even the rooster would dare crow. "Who is she?" Adam wondered aloud softly, trembling in the cool California early-morning air. "Why does this dream keep occurring?" Groaning he flopped back onto his drenched pillow and stared at the ceiling. "Third time this week." For the next several hours he laid awake, trying to ascertain the meaning behind the frightening, if cryptic dream he'd been having off and on for the last year. It had been the onset of the strange dreams that had compelled him to try to find old friends.

He'd already run across Rocky – who was the same rambunctious, fun-loving Rocky Adam remembered and had spent much of his childhood in the shadow of. Then following Rocky, he'd stumbled across Aisha by accident, to their mutual surprise some weeks later. He regularly checked his messages and the e-mail he'd set up to keep contact with them both. Now he had been able to add another old friend to the list, actually two of them and the thought made him smile in the dim lighting. _About time those two got their heads on straight._ He mused as he thought of the many fights and spats the pair had had during their time in school together.

Later that morning, at around her usual arrival time, Kacey bounced into the studio, "You had that dream again didn't you?" Kacey, his partner in the academy asked knowingly, all too aware of her partner's quirks of when something was bothering him.

"Yeah, I did." Adam sighed, "Kace, it wouldn't bother me if I knew who it was that was screaming in the dream."

"You'll figure out what that dream means when the time's right," Kacey trailed off as the main doors to the studio opened and she moved to intercept whoever was approaching the desk. "Good morning, can I help you?"

"Sure," a voice that seemed to have walked directly out of Adam's past. "We were curious if Adam Park was working today."

"Actually, yes but he's currently setting up for our classes at the moment." Kacey smiled at the young woman.

Poking his head out of the office, Adam asked, "Kace who is it?"

"Um, who do you think it might be frog boy the Pillsbury dough boy?" the voice laughed doing the impression before bursting into more laughter.

Because of his exact vantage point, Adam had to actually move out of the office, clipboard in hand to see exactly who had invaded his studio. To his surprise he found standing on the other side of the counter not only Nikki but Destiny as well. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Brat Patrol itself alive and obviously had too much Dr. Pepper this early in the morning!" he smiled wickedly, secretly relieved that he'd had the sense to finish his second cup of strong coffee just a few minutes before – he was going to need all of his facilities to handle the twosome this early in the day.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Destiny grinned at him, "You've been a busy stranger lately haven't you?" she said looking around the admissions area, which was decorated by several trophy cases, one of which was full of what appeared at a quick glance to be first or at least second place rankings. It was obvious that while Adam had been out of pocket to them, he had been busily making his own dream happen.

"You could say that." Adam stated, looking over at Kacey who was clearly lost and looking at both girls. The 'oops' look on his face prompted Nikki to fall into an old habit from their school days and she extended her hand to the young woman.

"Hi we're old friends of Adam's from school. My name is Nikki and this is my sister, Destiny." Nikki said as she shook Kacey's hand who still looked unsure of the pair. "I promise we don't bite at least not at first, isn't that right sis?" She added.

"I know we don't bite newcomers however, old friends are fair game." Destiny said smiling at Adam then chomping her teeth. That got a giggle from Kacey and a smile from Adam who then rolled his eyes. "By the way, Adam, we haven't had that much Dr. Pepper at least not yet." Destiny added smiling at him again.

Dubiously, Adam smiled, "I have no doubt that you will more than make up for the lack of Dr. Pepper in the next few hours. So what, pray tell you two do I owe this surprise visit from the terror of Angel Grove?"

"Just checking in on old friends." Nikki said a little too confidently, her ability to convince either Destiny or Adam diminished by their knowledge of her.

"Nikki," Adam said warily, his dark eyes narrowed in warning, "Would you like to back up and finish that thought now or do I have to spar it out of you?"

Laughing, Nikki answered, "No, no, no, no sparring matches today. Tommy had one of his 'things' we used to call 'em in school about you and because of the elementary school science fair, which he's a judge in he couldn't come and find out what was causing it on his own so Des and I came instead."

_Leave it to Tommy to pick up that something's bothering me beyond what I dared indicate in an e-mail that may not have reached the right person._ Adam thought as the look that all three women knew meant that something was bothering him covered his features. "Well," he hesitated and glanced at his watch, "We don't have any classes before eleven this morning – the little kids class is first up on the schedule today."

"Which means you have a chance to explain, maybe just what caused that 'thing' of Tommy's to bug him?" Nikki supplied helpfully, unable to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

"As long as we watch the clock I don't think it'll hurt." Kacey interjected looking at Adam, "Who knows they may be able to see something we can't about that dream." She slipped and her eyes widened in surprise, the likeability of the two had lowered her guard a little too far.

"It's okay Kace we can definitely trust these two with anything we've talked about." Adam said sighing at the thought of once again having to relive the dream.

"So do you have someplace we can talk more private than the front office?" Destiny said not comfortable with open area.

"Yeah follow me in here." Adam said leading them into a secluded area just off from the front office. Once seated Adam took a drink of the water he had brought with him.

"So Adam really what's up? I can tell it in your eyes that something's wrong." Nikki ventured. She knew he needed a little coaxing without being pushed.

"Well, I really don't know what is going on. All I do know is that I keep having this strange nightmare that involves a girl screaming. I don't really see the girl's face but I do see some of what is around me." Adam started. He stopped and took another drink of his water.

"What else do you see Adam?" Destiny asked watching Adam's face carefully. It could be the reason for him looking Nikki as well as herself up.

"I see a room with blood smeared on one wall and I look down to see blood on my hands. Most of the room though is in shadows including where the girl is. I do see one light but it's off in the distance. When I hear the girl screaming, I wake up." Adam said finishing his thoughts then shivering.

Nikki and Destiny exchanged worried glances, Adam's dreams had an ominous overtone and the scream was equally unsettling – none of the girls they knew were the type to scream like that and it was completely rational of Adam to want to check in on the girls he knew personally to make sure that they were all right. Obviously Nikki and Destiny were all right and Aisha as well. As for the others, to Nikki's knowledge they were doing just fine as well. "I understand now why you seem anxious to hear from the rest of the group." Nikki said trying to smile and make Adam feel better.

"Adam that's not all you told me." Kacey interrupted looking over at Nikki and Destiny. She knew there was still something that Adam was keeping from either girl and if they were to be of any help he had to tell them everything.

"It's nothing. I doubt that it was even part of that dream. I mean I only had that part of the dream twice not like this dream." Adam said trying not to look at either girl.

Nikki shook her head if she was to get any more out of Adam she had to do it on her own away from the other two although she knew that she may not get anything else out of him if he was already being snappish. "Hey who's hungry?" Nikki said changing subjects before the argument could ensue any further. "Adam and I can go down the street to the coffee shop and get something right quick while you girls get to know each other." Nikki added motioning for Adam to follow her.

It took all of about two or three minutes to get the food but Nikki stopped just short of the dojo before turning to face Adam. "Ok Adam, spill the rest of it to me. I know you too well to know that the dream ended that suddenly." Nikki stated. She watched Adam's face drop in the all too well known guilty look.

"Nikki, please don't . . ." Adam started. He was afraid and just thinking about that part of the dream made him sick.

"Adam if you don't then how can I help you find what is bothering you. I love you like my brother." Nikki pleaded in a tone that would usually get her what she wanted from Adam.

Adam shook his head, sucked in a breath and finally raised his eyes to Nikki. "I remember going toward the scream and seeing a girl face down chained up on the wall. I begin trying to pull on the chains and get her down. That's where the blood came from. I never see her face then she screams again and I hear this odd evil laugh and wake up." Adam finished tears coming down his face.

Nikki reached over and hugged Adam to her. "Adam it's going to be okay. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. Listen why don't you take some time off and come see Tommy and I. Give me a chance to work on the problem." Nikki suggested using the back of her hand to dry Adam's face.

"Maybe I should," Adam hedged slowly, shuddering as that same scream echoed in his mind faintly an unsettling reminder.

"Rest and some quiet in the mountains will do you good." Nikki insisted, hoping that he would agree this time.

"Nikki, as much as I'd love to take that offer, I've got an entire life here..."Adam began as the dojo door opened as Kacey and Destiny walked outside.

"And just what are you trying to wheedle your way out of, Adam?" Kacey asked, also familiar with his way of trying to politely dodge something.

"Trying to weasel out of coming to stay with Tommy and me for a little while." Nikki said bluntly as the other two lifted their drinks from the tray.

Turning a serious gaze on him, Kacey said, "I've known you long enough to know when you've pushed yourself too far, Adam. Like the reed in the wind you must bend with things and not be the proud tree which will break if the wind or a load becomes too great."

Adam sighed, it was obvious even to him that he'd effectively been outvoted – and by women who barely knew each other but each knew him. If Destiny chimed in...

"Either you agree now or I'll call Jason and he'll badger the fire out of you." Destiny chimed in grinning as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Raising his hands in a gesture of defeat, Adam said, "All right all right I give. Can I at least have clothes, Nikki?" His words were biting but the sting was taken out by the brief return of the congenial light in his eyes and the smirk he wore.

"Given that there's an eight year old at home, yeah I'd say clothes would be good." Nikki agreed with a laugh.

Raina was no longer certain of day, night, date, month, season surely at least one of those had passed in the time she'd spent ensnared by Saila's trap. What a fool she'd been! Anger briefly overrode the immobilizing, nerve-singing pain she endured day in and day out. Her hair was longer than it had been in decades by Phaedos time, reaching far past her shoulders and the once-bright white streaks were a burnished bronze because of the blood staining it. Over and over the whip would fall, the instant true coherence and cohesive thought began returning to her and so, protectively Raina sought a way to release her cohesive thoughts to the world without the resulting pain. She'd reached someone, maybe she thought, because over and over she'd managed to find the same person – she thought he was familiar but her mind was so clouded by pain and fragmented memories that Raina was no longer sure of anything aside from her own name and that she would not surrender to Saila no matter the cost to herself, even death.

Sleep or a state like sleep over came Raina as she felt the pain abate just a little and before Saila could realize the pain had diminished but a little, Raina allowed sleep to overcome her senses, hoping somehow to reach that same, kind-faced person she herself could barely see...

_Ring! Ring, Ring!_ Nikki's cell phone insisted over the music she and Adam were listening to on the drive from Angel Grove, where they had just dropped Destiny off at home so she could spend time with Jason before he had to work that evening. "Your dime."

"Well yes, actually it is." Tommy laughed watching their daughter out of the corner of one eye, "Where are you?"

"Actually, I'm on my way home now, Adam's going to be visiting for a little while, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Tommy answered patiently, sensing in his wife's voice her concern, "Anything I need to know about now?"

"Other than the fact that Adam could use a really good, restful night's sleep, no." Nikki said firmly, "We'll talk about it tonight."

"All right, I'll see you guys at the house."

A few minutes later Nikki's purple car drove into the driveway and parked next to Tommy's Jeep. The pair climbed out, Adam paused long enough to grab the overnight duffel bag from the backseat and walked somewhat uneasily toward where Tommy and, Adam guessed their daughter stood. "Hey man it's good to see you again." Tommy greeted hugging Adam as he returned the gesture.

"Thanks, you have your worse half to thank for getting me here though." Adam said actually smiling. He looked briefly over his surroundings liking what he was seeing already. He was about to say something else when the little girl tugged on his arm.

"Are you like my uncle?" She asked watching as Adam bent down to her level. He smiled at her.

"Well, sort of like that. I am an old friend of both your mom and dad. We went to school together." Adam said in response. "So I guess if you want you can call me Uncle Adam." He added.

"Good cause I don't think I could call you Mr. Parks its worse than Daddy's students calling him Dr. Oliver." She said giggling.

"Mandy don't badger him now." Tommy reprimanded softly. He smiled though watching as Mandy became interested in Adam. It was so much the same way that Nikki had at one point been.

"Well I have to admit Tommy being Mrs. Dr. Oliver has its draw backs. But I have to say I like the nickname though, Dr. O." Nikki added smiling at Tommy.

"Yeah I know it's the new drink you and your sister are going to name after me right." Tommy retorted sarcastically. "See you just can't get away from either of them teasing." Tommy added looking at Adam who was trying hard not laugh.

Failing to do so he finally burst out laughing and shaking his head. It was good to hear those two bantering again. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea coming after all_. "The Doctor part is kinda funny considering Tommy how late you were to your classes most of the time." Adam said smiling.

"Yeah well once in college that cured me real quick." Tommy added smiling. He could tell it had been a long time since Adam had actually felt at ease.

"Well guys let's get Adam inside and settled then we can decide what we want to do for supper." Nikki said disrupting what was sure to be a session of school teasing between the guys.

Nikki paused to study the two men sitting around her kitchen table; Tommy was listening intently as Adam relayed the troublesome nightmares he'd been facing for the previous years, a familiar concerned frown creasing his features. "That's one messed up dream there man." Tommy said at last, noticing that something else, possibly related to this dream situation was bothering his friend. "What is it you're avoiding telling me, Adam?" He queried as Adam looked at his hands and shuddered almost involuntarily.

The blood on my hands... her, whoever she is...That scream...worse...that laugh." Adam shuddered again, more violently than the moment before.

Tommy reached across the table and grasped Adam's wrist, "I don't know what this dream of yours means yet but just because I don't know right now doesn't mean I'm not going to make sure you find out."

"Thanks," Adam managed after a moment, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes before stretching with a large yawn, "Sorry, with that dream...I'm not exactly getting any sleep."

"I wouldn't imagine so." Tommy said as Nikki placed one hand on his shoulder, "If we get into a real big pinch with it – and I do mean really big pinch with it I'll see if I can't get in touch with someone who may be able to help, but I don't want to involve him if I can help it."

"Thanks," Adam yawned again and groggily excused himself to the small guest room that Nikki had set up for guests of almost any age and gender to at least rest.

Hours passed and once more Adam sat upright in the comfortable bed, drenched in sweat and trembling. Looking around frantically, he gasped softly, not recognizing for a moment that he was at Nikki and Tommy's at first, "Where am I?" A moment later the answer returned and he flopped back onto the pillow, still breathing unsteadily and trembling before stepping out of the bed and slipped to the bathroom, where he washed his face and tried to calm down.

"That's been the worst one yet." he muttered shaking his head as he decided to see if a glass of water would help him relax again.

Further rest would not come easily, and Adam woke to the gentle shaking of his hand. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Mandy looking quizzically at him, "Why are you sleeping here?"

Blurry eyes focused on the child before he answered, "I was watching TV, and I must have fallen back asleep again."

"Why don't you sleep in a bed?" Mandy asked scooting up onto the couch next to him.

Smiling a little, Adam answered, "I do, I woke up and couldn't sleep so I did what I do at home, when I can't sleep, and I watch TV really quietly."

"Oh, I know when Mommy can't sleep she'll sometimes will put on some music and it helps her. Daddy says she's been doing that since before I was born." Mandy said, pointing to where Nikki's stereo and CD's were. Tucked behind some others was a special cd that Adam had made Nikki when she had been in the hospital during their time as a couple. He didn't realize that she still had it and by the looks of the cover it was still well used.

Adam smiled at the thought; he'd been the one to introduce Nikki to the concept a long time ago, when she was having nightmares about her family, before had she found Destiny. "Yeah actually I started your mommy listening to cds when she wasn't feeling good." Adam stated, finally getting up and looking through the collection. He wasn't surprised when he found several he had given Nikki at various times.

"Mommy's favorite cd is this one right here." Mandy said pointing to one in the back of the stack. Adam picked up the CD and his face showed every bit of the surprise he felt inside.

"Does your Mommy still listen to this CD often?" Adam quizzed curiously, wondering if Nikki would mind him listening to the CD.

"Sometimes, when she is feeling bad or she and Daddy have been arguing she'll listen to it and it seems to make her happy again." Mandy said looking up at him, "I heard Mommy tell Daddy that you were having bad dreams. Mommy listens when she has bad dreams to that CD there."

"I wonder if you mommy would mind me listening to the cd?" Adam quizzed.

"No, I wouldn't mind you listening to that CD. I kinda figured you might that's why I made sure it was in its place. I know it still calms me down." A voice said softly from behind them.

Adam turned to see Nikki smiling at them, "How long have you been listening in to the conversation?" Adam asked. He could tell that she seemed quieter than usual.

"Just long enough to see your face when Mandy showed you that CD. I didn't throw it away, Adam because it was made in friendship and besides how many of the guys know just how well you play piano." Nikki said walking over to take the disc from him.

"I can only think of two and one of which I am talking to now. " Adam answered watching as she put the disc in the player and hit the play button.

The music floated over the room seeming to calm Adam's nerves. A couple of hours later Mandy tugged on Adam's arm. "Uncle Adam can I watch TV?" The little girl asked watching cautiously.

Adam opened his eyes and smiled at the little girl. "Sure thing Mandy." He said shutting the music off and grabbing the remote from a top the TV.

For the next two hours Adam watched various television shows that the little girl wanted to, and found himself nodding off during one of them. "Mandy," Nikki whispered as she poked her head in the doorway as well as trying to not wake up her tired friend, "Come here, baby let him rest." Grumbling softly the little girl came to her and Nikki set about making breakfast for the three of them, trying to let Adam wake up on his own.

A strange noise from the living room caught Mandy's attention while Nikki's was focused on the stove-top where she was making pancakes for the three of them. "Mom?" Mandy asked quietly as Tommy walked into the room. "Why's he thrashing around like that?" she pointed at the couch.

"Oh crap." Nikki muttered as Tommy swiped the spatula she'd been using to flip the pancakes and took her post by the stove to keep an eye on the breakfast. Nikki dodged a flailing fist to kneel near the couch calling, "Adam, Adam, wake up. It's only a dream." Catching the fist this time, Nikki chanced touching his forehead and gasped at how warm he was – it was as if he had been running a marathon. "Adam wake up!" she called louder this time.

_The room was as dark as ever, and it seemed to Adam even bloodier. The difference this time, Adam realized that the room seemed emptier than the last time he'd been there. The figure chained to the wall was the same – he could tell by the way the shadows fell over the body and he darted forward when the smell of fresh blood assaulted his senses. He pulled on the chains briefly, wincing at the soft whimper he heard from the form now smearing his clothing with blood old and new alike. Praying for the seconds he'd need, he chanced tilting the head back so that he could see who this female was – that much he was sure of and had always been actually. He frowned at the fact that he did not recognize the face immediately, but scrambled in his conscious mind to remember features. She would have once had a delicate face – despite the bruises he realized that under better circumstances she could have been stunning. In his mind the features reminded him a lot of Nikki's features. _

_ The framed face yet this one was smaller more slender whereas Nikki's was more heart shaped. She might have the same smaller frame of Destiny more than Nikki. What amazed him was the clothing was the same as that of Dulcea. Why he seemed to remember the warrior was beyond him. She was smaller in stature than both of the girls but still he couldn't get over how the features of both girls and Dulcea were in this person. "It'll be all right." He said without thinking, "Somehow I will get you out of here."_

"_Go. She's coming . . ." the voice was hoarse and frightened, "She finds you and she'll kill the both of us." The scream of pure pain echoed in his mind as he ran as far from the location, toward the distant light as he could get. . ._

Adam bolted upright with a jerk, sweating, and gasping for air. "Are you all right?" Nikki asked as Adam looked around frantically, clearly not all the way awake.

Slowly calming, Adam forced his mind to focus on Nikki's familiar voice, "That was damned weird. Oh...sorry." he looked at Nikki sheepishly after realizing what he'd just said.

Shrugging it off, Nikki answered calmly, "Dream again?"

"Yeah, and it was different."

"Want to try to eat and talk about it?" Tommy asked as he put the platter of pancakes and the sausage he'd found in the fridge while Nikki had been trying to wake Adam.

Frowning, Adam shook his head, "I don't think I want to eat right now." he looked at his hands and shuddered a bit before getting off of the couch. "First thing I want do to do is get fresh clothes on."

"Then you're going to eat." Nikki said in what Tommy called her "Mom" voice.

"I'll try." Adam replied, annoyance creeping into his voice. Nikki didn't press the issue knowing that the annoyed tone was a precursor to Adam's temper fraying and he seemed to be needing to relax and rest.

Ten minutes later Adam sat down, wearing Tommy noticed a blend of greens and black – this time a simple dark green shirt and black workout pants with sandals. He picked the fork up and kind of pushed the pancake around as he listened to the chatter around the table, the dream, and what new fragments he could add to it from the current morning. After a few minutes, Nikki ushered Mandy out of the room, more specifically she sent her outside to play on her swing set. "OK, frog-boy spill it. You look like you just ate a can of worms and not buttermilk pancakes."

Grimacing, Adam reached for the glass of water Tommy had set out for him. "Same dream, sort of but this time it wasn't." he frowned at the confused expressions on their faces. "The room was different this time sort of. The whole feel was different. "

"How so?" Tommy asked, pushing his plate aside to focus on what Adam had to say.

"The malevolent feeling was gone; no scream until the end and I got to see her face instead of shadows only." Adam answered slowly, frowning, "I think her hair might be red, but in the lighting even blond hair can look black. The thing that struck me about her – I was pulling on the chains for a moment when the idea to see if I could get a look at her face, which I managed – how tiny. Not child-like but just..." Adam struggled to find the right expression for what he wanted.

"Diminutive?" Nikki supplied questioningly as a knot formed in her stomach. Something was really wrong, and she was beginning to suspect that Adam wasn't actually dreaming per se.

"Delicate." Adam nodded, "Something tells me I've seen her before, somewhere but I don't recognize her."

Nikki's frown deepened as she listened to the discussion, "Did you notice anything else? Anything that might be a clue about this person?"

Adam shook his head, "I want to say that I knew her somewhere before, but I can't say for sure – she looks bad in the dream but at the same time...I don't know maybe I'm just losing it because I don't sleep well anymore."

"I don't think so." Nikki disagreed firmly, "There's definitely something to this dream, something more. Adam, has she ever spoken to you in the dream, or tried to reach out to you, aside from that scream?"

"Only this time, and it was a warning for me to get out, though I know she said 'she'd kill us both.'"

"You specifically heard 'she'll kill us both'?" Tommy repeated cautiously, his internal alarm bells ringing loudly, and knew that his wife's were as well.

"Yeah, and it seemed to me that this woman was intent on keeping me out of danger despite being at one hell of a disadvantage in the feat."

"That's interesting." Nikki muttered softly, "Real interesting."

Adam chewed on his thumbnail anxiously before pushing his fingers away from his face irritably. Abruptly he shoved the chair back and walked outside into the California sunshine that had once brought him peace. "Let him go." Tommy warned Nikki softly, "He's on edge and you know Adam when he's on edge he'll say or do something he doesn't mean and make himself miserable because he hurt someone without thinking."

Nikki nodded, "I know. I just don't like seeing him like this."

"Me either, babe." Tommy said as he pulled her into a hug, "Do you have any ideas who it might be he's I think trying to help?"

"I have an idea who it might be and if I'm right my mother is going to have a conniption fit."

"What do you mean?" Tommy murmured into her hair.

"Ah, let's just say there will be a war declared. And you know Dulcea when she loses her cool about something."

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah, everything blows up. But why would she be pissed off if you're right?"

"Remember me telling you about that lady on Phaedos that helped Dulcea train Des and me? The redhead – Raina?" Nikki asked, "From what Adam's said about her it fits, and... well if Raina's been captured someone is going to be very very sorry when she's healed..."

Over the next few days the dream, or some variant of it occurred whenever Adam even catnapped, causing Nikki to be the one to first calm him, then try to help him glean any new information about the dream, and cautiously she began hinting that this dream may be more than just your average dream, which to her surprise, Adam didn't act like Nikki had completely lost her mind about.

It was during those next few days that Nikki sat looking through the book Dulcea had given her the year Mandy had been born, and it was a book she didn't look at often but something compelled her to now. Adam and Tommy were outside sparring – Adam was anxious and too full of energy, which Tommy offered to help their longtime friend burn off outside where Nikki wouldn't kill them both. Pages of information on who was married to whom, who was one of Phaedos' Ranger teams who was transferred in, and so forth when she came to the entry that she had been looking for. "Raina; Guardian of the Prismatic Light." Nikki read aloud to herself as the realistic sketch on the page resembled the memories she and Destiny shared of their former mentor. _Sister. _ Nikki corrected herself firmly, _we share the same mother. That makes us sisters. I wonder if she knew then._ The page continued on to describe her appearance and various preferences much as it had the previous entries.

"Who's that?" Adam asked peeking over Nikki's shoulder at the book. Obviously he and Tommy had just finished their match and were taking a break to get a drink since Adam had another glass of ice water in hand.

"My sister actually." Nikki answered quietly, "For some reason she's been on my mind lately."

"I didn't know you had any other siblings besides Des I mean." Adam said sitting down so he could read the pages for himself, as a look of concentration crossed his features. Something about the shape of the face was familiar and he studied the picture again and again.

"Adam?" Nikki asked softly after about ten minutes, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," He answered with a shake of his head, something about that picture was familiar but he couldn't place it until he let his mind relax enough and the battered face he'd looked at in his frequent nightmares dissolved into the face on the page. "Holy hell..." Adam muttered, "But that's impossible..."

"Not in my family. That concept doesn't appear to exist." Nikki answered him softly, "Believe me I've had to accept that my family's just weird."

Adam smiled wryly at her before pragmatically saying, "Well if what we're thinking is right, and we might not be, how in all of hell do you propose oh all mighty fearless leaderette we prove it one way or another?"

"I'm working on it frog-breath." Nikki smiled tightly, "And I'm praying we're wrong because I almost feel bad for whatever idiot this is when Raina's healed..."

'_Father?' _Nikki concentrated on the thought and on using the faint traces of ability she possessed that were like her father's. '_Father!' _She sent again, this time she received a grumbling but civilized response.

'_Do you have any concept of what time it is here, Nichole?_' The tones in his words were tinged with sleepiness and irritation but underlying both was concern – it was rare for either Nikki or Destiny to reach out to him and the fact that Nikki hadn't taken into consideration time differences meant something was upsetting her.

'_Actually I couldn't care less about time._' Nikki shot back hotly, stung by his rebuke. '_I need your help._'

This wasn't like Nikki or her sister, and Luke's kinder, clearly more alert response came back a moment later, '_All right, better start at the beginning._'

Nikki spent the next few minutes explaining what had been going on and she winced at the flash of concern flicker into anger then her father's trademark calm before he sent back, '_I shall see you in two night's time. I will need that long to prepare. And, one other thing, Nikki please don't wake me up at one in the morning when I've spent the previous eighteen hours in negotiations!_' His tone was lighter and both sensed the other's smile as Luke broke contact.

Nikki sat up and sighed before turning to look at the clock on their nightstand. "What's wrong, baby?" Tommy asked opening his eyes to look at his wife.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Nikki responded, not laying back down.

Tommy sat up and turned Nikki's face so that he could see her, "Nikki you don't just wake up out of the blue for nothing. Please tell me what's going on that has gotten you so upset?" He insisted.

Nikki shook her head, "Tommy, it's nothing please just lay back down." She insisted, her tone becoming irritated.

"Dammit Nichole Rochelle Bradford Skywalker Oliver tell me what in all of hell is going on!" he stated raising his voice into a teacher tone.

"Thomas Patrick Oliver leave me alone and go back to sleep." Nikki snapped, getting out of the bed. She turned and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. Nikki went down stairs and put the CD on again then closed her eyes, trying to get lost in the gently floating music that wafted around the room. The entire first song finished and she jumped slightly when a light touch to her shoulder brought her out of the self-induced trance she'd fallen into.

"Is everything all right?" Adam asked quietly, reading in Nikki's features the honest answer even though he knew that she'd try to tell him that everything was fine.

"Eventually, yes things will be all right again." Nikki admitted to Adam's surprise. "It'll pass but right now there's just so much going on and..." Nikki teared up again in frustration, "Why can't Tommy just let things be sometimes?"

"Because he's Mr. Fix-it." Adam answered with a small smile, "Part of him is still repenting for the whole evil green ranger thing and I think the other is he is trying to make up for the time you two spent apart." He brushed aside one of Nikki's tears the same way he had during the brief time they'd been dating. "It doesn't help that you like to fix things yourself too you know."

"I know it's just hard to explain to him sometimes I don't still need my knight-in-shinning armor to come to my rescue every time I look troubled."

Adam didn't say anything just pulled Nikki into a hug. She finally let tears flow allowing herself to release her frustrations.

The music soothed both troubled minds and without meaning to, both dozed on the couch; Nikki curled protectively in Adam's arms. This was how Tommy found them a short time later and on one hand he understood that there was a longstanding bond of friendship between them but part of him raged with possessive jealousy. _Nikki was his damn it, not Adam's. What was he doing? Trying to take her from him? No._ Tommy thought to himself firmly, mentally swatting himself for even considering such a ridiculous idea. _Adam wouldn't do that and for another thing, Nikki's always wanted a family of her own – of our own. Nothing is going to break that apart, least of all another mistake of mine._ He smiled at the ray of boundless energy and light in their home – Mandy and said, "Come on you, let's go outside and let them rest, I don't think Mommy had a good night sleep either."

"But, Daddy, why..."

"Because they care a lot about each other." Tommy said smiling a bit more calmly, "Adam's been there for your mom and I since before we even left school so I think your mom's in a very safe place to rest."

"OK Daddy if you say so."

_Adam wandered slowly through the maze-like city searching for the tell-tale signs of the building he sought almost out of habit. His conscious mind was busily trying to take away the bruising and the swelling from the young – he thought she was young – woman's body to try to place a name if he was exceptionally lucky. He didn't realize how close to the cell he was until the distinctive hiss then CRACK of a whip met his ears followed in short order by the too familiar scream. Jumping with a wince Adam turned toward the sound and made his way carefully through the maze to the room in time to see a shadow move away from the room, via an exit he had not seen. The smell and sight of blood sickened him as he crept forward cautiously, more cautiously than he had with the knowledge that someone else might be nearby and lifted her chin again, this time the face that had so strikingly reminded him of both Nikki and Destiny looked at him with the look he knew only as defeat._

_A single trickle of blood rolled down her face from a clearly fresh cut along her temple, which sent a trill of pure terror through him. "I'm going to get you out of here." Adam said again, battling down the panic he felt and the only person in the world he could think of that would be inventive enough to possibly pull off such a feat was Nikki. _

_ A new sound materialized behind him, it resembled loosed electricity and it hissed and spluttered before a confused and obviously lost Nikki emerged with a graceless crumble onto the floor. "Adam?" she asked in utter confusion. "What's going on?"_

_ "I don't know. I – I "Adam was cut off by the pained moan from the chained figure._

_ "Adam, is this your dream?" Nikki asked her conscious mind more aware than perhaps it should have been._

_ "Yeah, it is." Adam answered shakily, still unsure of how Nikki had come into the dream._

_ Nikki dusted herself off and moved to stand in front of Adam, reaching as he had to tug on the secure chains and flinched at the whine from the figure. "It's all right." Nikki said automatically, reaching to touch what would have been the figure's cheek when her gaze focused on eyes that were too familiar. They were the same haunting cat's eye amber that only one person Nikki had ever met in her lifetime and she gasped softly, "Oh my God...Raina?" She stammered in utter shock, Raina's eyes had never had the look of defeat within them before – always Nikki associated strength, control and a survivor's mentality with her eldest sister._

_ "At one time, yes." the hoarse voice said as the hunted eyes focused on the hidden exit while Nikki stumbled backward tears forming and rolling down her cheeks._

_ "Adam," Nikki choked on her tears as he caught her securely in his arms, holding her upright. "Oh my God, Adam." Tears rolled unchecked down her face, "Adam what're we going to do? I can't get her down."_

_ "Go please." Raina managed weakly, a fresh trickle of blood spitting out of the corner of her cracked and swollen lips, "Please go. She'll hurt you too. Go. Now." Raina tried to put some of the command she'd once held within her team into her voice and make the two young people leave before they too were caught in Saila's trap._

_ "I can't leave you here to die." Nikki said once again trying to get her composure enough to realize that Adam had somehow managed to make a portal and bring her in. She knew of only a hand full of people with that ability and still she wondered about how he had managed it._

_ Before she could think any further about it Raina's voice became forceful again. "I don't want you hurt go." She said as a portal suddenly appeared and began sucking both Adam and Nikki into it and back into reality._

Adam and Nikki woke at roughly the same minute, and Nikki was utterly inconsolable as she gasped and struggled to calm down. Tears blurred her vision to the point the room was a watercolor painting and she could only think of the state of her sister. Every time she did her eyes watered faster and harder, soaking the front of her shirt as Adam did the only thing he could, cradling her and wondering where in all of hell Tommy was – this was his place not Adam's.

After what seemed forever Nikki managed to gain enough control over herself to think somewhat more clearly and shakily reached for the telephone extension by the sofa, dialing a number that she hadn't in almost ten years called. The phone rang twice before being picked up. "Pool Hall, eight ball's busy; cue balls asleep, seven and nine balls out of their minds and you're talking to six ball. What can I do you in for?" Lars sarcastic voice came over the phone.

"Un . . . Uncle Lars is that you?" Nikki asked unsure if she had the right number. She had hoped she had dialed her Uncle Kirk's number but it was possible that she had missed a number.

"Nikki?" Lars said astonished that she had called. It had been a long time hearing either of the girls' voice and something in the way she had said his name told him something was wrong. Before he could ask what was wrong the phone was taken from his hand.

"Nikki its Uncle Kirk how are you?" Kirk asked hoping against hope his insides were wrong and he wasn't feeling the dread from Nikki.

"Uncle Kirk I . . . need your help. I have got problems that only you and Uncle Jonathan can handle. Do you think you, Uncle James, Uncle Lars, Uncle Robert, Uncle Jonathan, and maybe Uncle Munky could come see me?" She asked knowing that sometimes they were getting ready for tours and various other activities.

"You just tell me what needs killing and what needs your Uncle Kirk's burning and we'll be there." James answered from the other line.

"I don't need anything killed just yet Uncle James but I do need you guys to come to Reefside. Do you know how to get a hold of Uncle Cookiemonster? I know you're not on the best of terms but I sure could use him as well with this." Nikki replied, finally calming down enough that her voice did not reveal how badly she was shaking.

"As a matter of fact your Uncles and I made up some time ago so I am just hanging around here if you still want your old Uncle Cookiemonster's help you got it blue eyes." Jason replied from yet another line in the house.

"So I guess that means that I can see you guys when?" Nikki said giving a giggle into the phone at how much the members of Met had changed since she and Destiny were with them.

"As soon as we can extract your Uncle Jonathan and Uncle Munky from their producer's claws and as soon as we get on the road. You just hang tight till we get there okay and then we'll discuss what's going on." Kirk said smiling. Inside he knew that she was relieved for the help and relieved that the group was mostly back together again.

"Mistress, what bothers you so?" Simpered one of her various servants as Saila sat in her large throne brooding.

"Shut up you fool I'm thinking!" she barked sharply. _That fool should have shattered by now, why won't she just break? Damn it all Raina you and that stubborn, foolish pride!_ She fumed silently, flipping her raven-black hair over her shoulder. "Something strange is going on and I intend to find out." She stormed out of the room to the tiny cubicle of a room that housed her guest. "Soo, dearest leader of mine," Saila let her voice take on a silky, deceptively pleasant tone, "Have you made your choice yet?"

"Same as before. No." Raina replied weakly, the extended hours or however long it had been had stretched her strength beyond its limits and yet her will to refuse remained. "I will not betray the Light as you have."

"Then you will die here. Alone. Friendless with no one to mourn you." Saila snarled whirling around to grasp the handle of the grisly whip that had once been pristine but was now encrusted with blood.

"I am not alone." Raina replied softly, her voice barely audible. "I am as one with the universe of light and dark. I am the Prism from which all other lights spawn. I am never alone."

"FOOLISH TALK! Our prism shattered long ago and you know it!" Saila screamed sending the whip crackling through the air before skipping across Raina's already-abused back and shoulder blades.

Raina's soft whimpers grew in volume and frequency until her voice cracked into a pained scream that echoed off of the walls.

The next day was one of the longest Nikki had been forced to sit through and she couldn't help the spring in her step and the relief she felt the next morning, Luke was many things, and if anyone could find a way to help them, it would be him or Dulcea but something stayed her hand from involving Dulcea.

The soft knock on the door alerted Nikki and Tommy, who were watching a movie together while Adam dozed on the couch, which seemed to be the only place he even remotely found rest. Rising Nikki opened the door and smiled, recognizing the figure on the doorstep. "Hello daddy." She gave him a hug.

"Hello dear." Luke greeted with a smile, "I see I found the place again."

"Yep." Nikki said as she moved to let him pass, accustomed to the fact that Luke dressed in his customary garb even when visiting her on earth.

"Hello there." Luke greeted the bundle of energy that was his granddaughter as she barreled into him. "I'm happy to see you too, Mandy." he said giving her a hug. "But right now I need you to do something for me, okay." he squatted to see her eyes, "I need you to go outside and play on the swings so I can talk to your mom about something , okay? After that I'll spend some time with you."

Frowning at first, Mandy agreed after a moment, "All right, I guess so." It was obvious that she was disappointed – Luke wasn't frequently able to visit but if he said he would spend time with her he would.

For the next few minutes the three of them sat talking about the situation, during which Luke would infrequently glance over at Adam who would occasionally stir in his restless, almost fevered slumber.

Gasping for air, Adam sat upright on the couch and looked around, noticing immediately that while he had been sleeping, Tommy and Nikki had gained guests. "Adam, are you all right?" Nikki asked, interrupting Luke's question of similar nature.

Nodding he reached for the ever-present glass of water, it seemed that Nikki kept a glass nearby no matter where he went. "I think so. I'm here so I guess I'm ok."

"Same situations in the nightmares?" Nikki asked as she saw Luke's robes move around her to sit next to Adam, who was rubbing his face tiredly.

"Yeah, though it seems like every dream now that room looks bloodier and there was barely any light this time."

Nikki nodded and caste a worried look at Luke, whose expression was one of pure concentration. "Dad?" she questioned after a full five minutes passed.

"That is odd. That is very odd." Luke murmured before looking at Adam intently, his gaze so like Nikki's when she was looking for answers that the resemblance was uncanny. "You haven't slept well in awhile I can see it. No Force needed for that."

Adam managed a wry laugh, "Yeah it's been awhile since I had a truly restful night's sleep. Going on too long. I always figured it was my hyperactive imagination, at least until I got in touch with Tommy and Nikki after practically forever."

Luke nodded as he rested his hand on Adam's shoulder, noticing the immediate, reflexive balk from the younger man. "I'm hoping Nikki's wrong on this one," he hesitated before continuing, "But from the descriptions Nikki's given me about your nightmares," He frowned deeply in concern, "She may be right. And if so..." he trailed off as Adam looked puzzled.

"Why would she find me? I mean I haven't been a Ranger in good gracious, ten years or better now?"

Luke shrugged, "Could be any number of reasons, Adam. Anything from, not being able to reach more than so many meters to something far worse, such as being too weak to." He shuddered involuntarily, "Though I do almost sympathize with whoever it is when that child is back in top form."

"You could say Raina has a bit of a temper." Nikki commented wryly, "I remember that from our time on Phaedos with her and Mother."

Luke chuckled briefly, before sobering. "Tell me again what you see in these nightmares." he knew that it was difficult at best for Adam to talk about the nightmares, but he needed to if they were going to first determine if it was just a nightmare, if it was his step-daughter reaching out for help, or something else entirely.

Shivering, Adam closed his eyes and began describing as clearly as he could what he saw, and what happened in each of the dreams. What he didn't see was that Luke's frown deepened as he arrived at the point in which he was describing the face he had seen.

Luke's muttered oath was not English but Nikki had a pretty good idea what it was as she glared at him he had the sense to shoot her a mildly apologetic expression. "All things do point to Raina being in very real danger. Adam's description could at the least be mistaken for her..."

"And you can't reach her with your mind." Nikki finished for him firmly, "Raina's a touch unpredictable but she's always at least sent back an "I'm busy" message."

Luke nodded tensely, "I don't sense her anywhere, which means she is unconscious, dead or very weak."

"None of which are especially promising." Tommy said as he walked to where the Dino Thunder "command center" had been and flipped the trigger as casually as if he'd turned the lights off for a family movie night. "I wonder if this beast can be of any use now that the team it was used for is retired, again." He walked to the main chair and flipped several switches and waited impatiently for the machine to load properly.

"Daddy, what's this place?" Mandy asked quizzically, neither of her parents had ever indicated to her that this room even existed.

"This is..." Tommy fumbled as Adam jumped in with an answer.

"A place for your mom and dad to help other people. They keep it secret because if they didn't too many people would want help and then people would be mad."

Shooting Adam a grateful look, Tommy nodded and began fiddling with the command lines using several different processes to search for Raina, or whoever this person was. After several long minutes he hit a key and a fortress appeared on the screens. Tommy pulled Mandy into his lap and began explaining something he looked slightly puzzled about himself. "According to this beast of a computer," he hesitated and read the screens again and shook his head in disbelief, "She's on the dream plane?" he said cautiously, his tone belying his disbelief and confusion.

"You mean she's dreaming this?" Nikki asked warily.

"No. I mean she's -on- the dream plane." Tommy replied worriedly, "I've never even heard of this – nothing that even the Machine Empire came up with was this weird."

"It's rare," Luke admitted cautiously, concern creeping into his voice as he turned to Nikki, "When was the last time you talked to your uncle?"  
>"Uncle Kirk? The other morning, why?" Nikki replied, not quite sure where Luke was going with this line of questioning.<p>

Luke nodded thoughtfully before explaining carefully, "This is out of even your domain alone, Nichole, as much as it is out of your uncle's but if I know him even a little these days he's made contacts that may be capable of assisting us."

Nikki frowned and glanced at the silent phone before looking at Luke, wordlessly asking if she should try to contact her uncle again. At his nod she picked up the receiver and dialed the number again.

"Hammett residence, this is James how can I direct your call?" a cheerful, albeit slightly gruff voice covered the phone line.

"Hello, Uncle James, is Uncle Kirk busy or can I pick his brains for a minute?" Nikki asked trying to sound light but the knot in her stomach prevented her from succeeding.

"What's up, Nikki?" James queried motioning at Kirk to pick up an extension.

"Well I'm sure he's filled you guys in but the problem just got messier, I think." Nikki said as her voice wavered a bit dangerously.

"Messier how, honey?" Kirk asked slowly, trying to gather the information before his niece melted and he could hear that she was bordering on it.

"We're pretty sure Raina's physically trapped on the dream plane?" Nikki asked as her voice snapped with her struggle to control her emotions.

"Is that even possible?" James asked automatically as he reached for his own cell phone, knowing too well just what was about to be on the mind of his lead guitarist.

"I don't know," Kirk hedged thoughtfully, "Nikki, honey you need to stay calm, I think James and I are going to make a few quick phone calls and get back to you directly all right? Sit tight, and be careful. I don't know yet what's going on."

Blinking back tears, Nikki managed to answer after a moment, "OK we'll be here. Not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

Setting Mandy gently on her feet, Tommy moved to be standing behind Nikki before wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she hung up the phone. "It'll be all right." He said softly in her ear, saying words he wasn't sure that even he believed.

The next thirty minutes seemed to drag on before the phone rang again, which Tommy answered brusquely in case of a wrong number or a chatty telemarketer seeking to fill his mailbox with junk. "Oliver residence, this is Dr. Oliver."

"Hello to you too, Tommy." Kirk's tight voice came over the phone line. "Everyone okay over there?"

"Mmm depends on if you call borderline meltdown in progress okay then yeah we're okay." Tommy answered as he kept his opposite arm wrapped around Nikki securely. _No matter what, I'll find the damned way to make this right for her._ Tommy thought as he listened to Kirk speak.

"I talked to a good friend of mine who has extensive and invaluable knowledge of the dream plane and while he's never heard of this sort of mess before, he says it isn't impossible. His suggestion is that we all converge on one location to discuss this, and with a little luck and ingenuity solve this issue before someone gets more hurt than they already are."

Tommy nodded, "I can agree with that, and I think seeing you guys again would be good for Nikki's nerves about now."

Kirk laughed briefly, "I'm sure it would. The real question is if it's easier for us to come to you or for you to come to us?"

"That is a question, and a good one." Tommy agreed thoughtfully. "At least tomorrow's Friday and that means two days off for me, and no school for Mandy." he mused thoughtfully, trying to resolve this situation before it crumbled into a funeral – something he knew would utterly break Nikki's heart.

Sensing where Tommy's thoughts were wandering, Kirk answered firmly, "It's not going to come to that. One way or another." he promised with all certainty that actually convinced Tommy for a moment. "Hold on just a sec Tommy," Kirk said and held the receiver away from his mouth so that he could talk to someone on the other end. The conversation was brief but when he came back over the line he said, "Tell Nikki that we'll see her tomorrow afternoon and we're bringing in her requested reinforcements on this for her."

"I will but I think she'll need to hear it from you." Tommy answered as tears dripped onto his forearm. "This is starting to get to her."

"I can imagine it is. From what I remember about Raina she's not one to be trifled with even on her own. Put Nikki on the phone." Kirk said calmly, knowing that getting upset would only further upset Nikki.

Sniffling slightly Nikki managed a trembling "Hello?"

"Nikki, honey you need to calm down. I just told Tommy that we're going to make the trip down there first thing in the morning and we're bringing in reinforcements to make sure that things go right. I haven't let you down before now have I?" Kirk said firmly, using a gentle tone.

"N-no." Nikki admitted as she struggled with her emotions, "If Raina's even half as bad as that dream of Adam's implies..."

"We'll find out tomorrow. One way or another." Kirk interrupted her gently, "Nikki what I want you to do for me now is get dinner for your guys, and everyone try to relax. Don't forget there's a link here that's probably utterly lost right now."

_Adam._ Nikki thought, her gaze wandering to where he sat, his eyes half closed as his own drowsiness began overtaking him. "And very tired." she said carefully watching as Adam seemed to drift between awake and asleep, "Is there anything we can do for him in the meanwhile?"

"Unfortunately, no not until tomorrow when your Uncle Jonathan can see for himself what's going on." Kirk answered her trying to be optimistic himself. "Honey our dinner's ready and we have an early day so I better let you go. Just try to rest and take care of each other, that's the best thing you can do right now."

"Okay, Uncle Kirk, thank you." Nikki said as Luke moved to wake Adam gently.

"Adam," Luke called softly, trying to not jar the young man out of the half-asleep state. When the dark eyes opened and Luke thought focused on him, he said, "Go lay down for a bit, you need to rest." Adam nodded and moved to lay back down on the couch.

Nikki watched for a moment and then focused back on the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow then Uncle Kirk. Please give everyone my love." She said finally getting her emotions back under control.

"I will honey. You guys relax." Kirk responded. They said their good byes and Nikki hung up.

The next morning Nikki sat on the porch watching as Adam struggled his way through several of his forms, trying to relax and feel less tense than he was. He knew that his presence was causing problems for Nikki and Tommy and the last thing that he wanted was to cause trouble for their marriage. Around lunchtime the sounds of vehicles on the road grew louder and sure enough about ten minutes later two large vans pulled into the driveway and parked, leaving ample space for Tommy's Jeep.

The doors opened and various expected guests emerged and Nikki recognized them either by face or name and smiled as she received a hug from Kirk first. "I'm glad you guys came." she said in his ear, "Adam didn't sleep last night, so he's a little testy." she whispered in his ear.

"No problem honey, that's what we're here for." Kirk answered as he moved to introduce himself to the obviously fatigued younger man. "You must be Adam." Kirk extended his hand casually, "I'm Kirk."

Adam smiled tightly, clearly reigning in his fatigue enough to be pleasant, "Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh," Kirk said turning around as he saw that Jonathan and his bunch had converged nearby. "Adam these are Jonathan, David, and Munky, Head and Fieldy's the one in the back making faces at me." Kirk glared over Jonathan's shoulder.

"So this is the reinforcement you promised me?" Nikki seemed surprised but calmer already. Help had come, the question remained now if it was too late for Raina or not. Nikki came up and gave both Jonathan and Munky hugs.

Adam sat down heavily on the grass, not from shock or surprise, but pure exhaustion, causing Jonathan to walk over to where he now sat and squatted down to see him. "You look like you've been on a two month bender there, pal." he said lightly, seeing more clearly than the others could the toll the lack of peaceful slumber was taking on the young man. "We'll take care of this, I'll see to it." he lowered his voice so that only Adam would hear, "I need you to be strong just a little longer, can you do that for us?" At Adam's weary nod, Jonathan helped him to his feet and steadied him with one arm.

Luke nodded once in greeting, clearly uncomfortable around the growing menagerie and obviously about to depart when Kirk stopped him with one hand. "Stay, please. I know we're not exactly friendly you and I but right now the kiddo needs us both." He lowered his voice, "Something tells me that she's going to need you too."

Luke nodded gravely as the men entered the house and found seats. The room was silent and he saw that Adam looked as out of place as a fish out of water – feeling he himself was accustomed to because of his Jedi training and mastery. Walking softly across the room he stopped and placed his hand on Adam's shoulder as Nikki began explaining the most recent dreams and the one that she had gotten sucked into somehow.

"Whoa, whoa hold the phone there chicky." Jonathan interrupted holding up his hand as he spoke. "You mean you were pulled in?"

Nikki nodded, "I think so. My dreams were as normal as they get and then I'm on the floor in a very dark place looking at a horrified Adam."

"And you're sure it was Raina?" Luke asked worriedly, the knot of concern in the pit of his stomach growing to a twisting snake of dread and anxiety.

"Do you know anyone else with cat's eye amber for an eye color?" Nikki shot back hotly, "But it was her answer that slapped me."

Adam broke in softly, "'At one time, yes.'"

Jonathan sucked in a deep breath, looking over at Munky, who was his most capable protégé'/band mate. "That's not good. Any indication of how long she's been there?"

"Not that I can tell. Time doesn't seem to exist in this place." Adam answered as Nikki shook her head at him.

"I have something that might be a clue," she turned and looked at Luke, "When was the last time you saw Raina's hair past her shoulders?"

Luke's eyes widened in shock and horror. "That's been a long time. Raina keeps her hair shoulder-length as a reminder of many things." He looked at Jonathan he thought the man's name was. "If there is defeat in her eyes time is very short. Raina does not surrender. She would die first."

"She's dying." Adam said softly, remembering the trickle of blood from Raina's mouth. "Probably lung injuries given that she had blood come from her mouth as we were summarily removed from the dream."

"Removed you say?" Munky said as Adam yawned with an apologetic smile, brushing aside the attempt at apologizing with a wave of his hand, "that's interesting isn't it boss?"

"Yeah it is. From what I can tell protective is one trait that hasn't faded from this woman."

"She was leader of her team," Luke answered calmly, "Mostly trained Jedi, but she chose to not complete her training. Protective is one word for her nature."

"Sounds like we need to do a rescue." James said pragmatically, his tone thoughtful, "But if she's actually -on- the dream plane how in all of hell do we get her out?"

"I'm working on it." Jonathan said calmly, his concentration apparent on his face.

Kirk put his hand on Nikki's shoulder as they waited out Jonathan's careful consideration of the situation. "If anyone can figure a way out of this mess, it would be him. Just don't lose hope just yet."

"Impossible is not in my family's nature." Nikki managed tearfully, wishing for Destiny's familiar presence when there was a knock on the door. Jason walked to the door and opened it exclaiming in surprise.

"Destiny?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Destiny said worming her way around Jason to make a beeline for her tearful twin. "OK you explain to me why in all of hell I -had- to bring the kids to our other parents' and make a beeline for you?" she demanded.

At Destiny's bluntness Nikki burst into fresh tears, causing her twin to frown, noticing the gathered people and focus with a start on her father. "Dad?"

Luke nodded from his self-appointed post near Adam, "You could say your sister slammed her foot on the panic button yesterday."

"Why, what's wrong?" Destiny asked, looking at Nikki who was clearly in no state to answer her question.

Tommy cleared his throat and answered slowly, carefully watching Destiny's reaction, "Raina's life hangs in the balance, and no one can be sure how the scale's gonna go, Des." He said softly, "She's trapped."

"What? Where?" Destiny demanded as Jonathan cleared his throat, focusing the attention back on him.

"We have another issue," he said gesturing to where Adam had fallen into a restless slumber in the uncomfortable chair he had been sitting in. "We didn't have time to set a plan into action for him to know what to do." the concern in his voice did nothing to allay anyone's fears and Kirk spoke first.

"I take it the situation's escalating in the dreams?"

Jonathan nodded, his attention clearly divided between the planes as Destiny looked intently at Nikki. "And you didn't call me?"

"Des, I know how busy you are with the baby and everything else; I wanted to handle this on my own." Nikki managed to calm down again enough to talk.

"Regardless," Jonathan said patiently interrupting the impending twin feud quietly, "Who is Adam most apt to think to seek help with?"

"Me." Nikki answered, remembering exactly what had happened just a few hours previously.

"All right, when it happens – and I know it will I need you to call me as soon as you can." Jonathan said patiently, "Apparently your sister has a touch of the dream plane ability herself – having booted you two quite effectively when she believed there was danger she couldn't protect you two from and I can stop her from doing it."

Adam's soft groan of what sounded like pain punctuated the escalating necessity to resolve the matter immediately, causing Nikki to focus on Jonathan. "Uncle Jonathan, but right now he's one his own, you know that..."

Jonathan put his hand on the girls' shoulders and said, "I -can- technically interrupt his dream but it is not advisable for me to go in uninvited, there are codes of ethics for the plane after all. In the meantime, I need you to lie down and see if you can't doze, that may be enough for you to get pulled in again." Jonathan's suggestion sounded reasonable, which Nikki did after putting the CD that Adam had made for her in the player and started it.

_Adam ducked as the buildings near the cell crumbled as though some rampaging giant was having a child's temper tantrum, intent on preventing him from arriving at his destination. Dodging more debris Adam found the doorway and gasped at the sight before him._

_ They were horrible, human-like things with blue skin, fish-like bug eyes and acted remarkably like putties used to, Adam remembered. When they advanced on him he did what came naturally, he fought back trying to find a way to stop their onslaught so that he could get inside. "Man I wish I had some backup here." he said aloud ducking the flailing arm of one of the creatures._

_ Several precious minutes later he had managed to mangle them enough to prevent them from interfering with his progress and continued on his way inside. The sinister, silky voice stopped him cold as he heard "So, dear leader you cling yet to a shattered prism, a prism no longer willing to protect its champion?"_

_ "I refuse to surrender to the dark as you have, Saila." Raina's voice was weak, hoarse but in it Adam could hear the defiance that seemed to run in the bloodline of Dulcea._

_ "Then I believe you know what's next." the voice, Saila stated and Adam heard the whip sing through the air before slicing yet another wound on Raina's overly abused flesh. The gasping whimper propelled him forward into the room, putting himself recklessly between Raina and Saila, more than aware of his defenselessness against the whip and anything else the other woman may have at her disposal. The whip sang in the air again catching him across the cheekbone with a stinging CRACK! Wincing, Adam stumbled backward pressing one hand against the thin line of blood now trailing down his face._

_ "That's not going to stop me from stopping you." Adam said determinedly as he tried to figure out how he'd managed to get Nikki's help before._

_ "Please, get out of here." He heard Raina said weakly from behind him, "It's not worth it. Your life must mean more than mine."_

_ "No." Adam spun and faced the woman firmly, ignoring the stinging lash that snapped across his back. "I don't let people who can't stand up for themselves any longer go without a defense."_

_ Raina's eyes closed as the image of one of the Ninjetti teams crossed her mind, in particular the color black returned to her and she whispered softly, "You're part of the Power also, or you were..."_

_ Adam yelped at the lash now opening a thin line of blood down his back and managed through clenched teeth, "Zordon chose me, Rocky and Aisha to replace members of a team whose lives took them a different path. I was chosen by the Black Ranger Power to be its keeper."_

_ Raina nodded as her eyes welled with tears, "I wish you well then kindred soul, for I am likely not long lived and to become more one with the Prism I protected even in it's splintering."_

_ An emotion of mixed anger and sadness welled up within Adam and tears stung his eyes – the warrior within Raina was surrendering, not to the Darkness all Power sought to chase away as the sun chases the moon but to Death itself. "No, you can't give up not now." Adam insisted as the ball of frustration exploded within himself and the only thing he could think of before the whip snapped across both of his shoulder blades was of Nikki, whom he was beginning to feverently wish for._

_ "Well then since you're so intent on getting your whore friend out of here let's see how you do with a little training ex-ranger." Saila hissed snapping her wrist back for another shot at Adam._

_ Adam heard the tell-tell sounds of crackling energy and noticed a shadow appear behind Saila. "I don't think that would be a good idea unless you have a death wish." The shadow said. Saila spun unable to move the whip to find a young woman that looked roughly like Raina standing behind her._

_ "I don't know who you are but you will pay for interfering with me!" She spouted pulling on the whip._

_ "Yeah I've heard that before lady. You and your army aren't big enough to stop me and mine from retrieving what rightfully belongs to us." Nikki spouted back pulling the whip and causing Saila to come face to face with her. "I would suggest not messing with my family again." Nikki said low giving a violent kick at Saila's stomach._

_ The kick connected causing Saila to buckle. Before hitting the ground however she caught Nikki's legs and took them out from underneath her causing Nikki to hit the ground as well. "I will make sure you, your friend nor Raina ever leave this place." She said smiling evilly._

_ Nikki rolled after hitting the ground and almost lost her hold on the whip. She knew if she ever did lose that hold it would be the end of them all. "Adam look out behind you!" Nikki shouted looking up behind Adam. She struggled to her feet gripping the whip even more._

_ Adam knew the moment Nikki yelled that they were in trouble. The creatures from before had surrounded him and Raina. "Nikki get out of here!" Adam shouted trying to force his mind to open a portal and push Nikki back through. Before he could concentrate his thoughts even more the creatures attacked._

Jonathan watched as both Nikki and Adam began struggling in their sleep. "What's going on with them?" Tommy asked looking up at Jonathan who bent close to Nikki and laid a hand on her arm.

"They are being attacked and unless Nikki summons me in there I can't help her nor can anyone else in this room." Jonathan said gravely watching as Nikki whimpered then coughed.

"There has to be something that we can do for them. I mean they need our help." Jason voiced before Tommy could. His instincts of family in trouble were kicking in and he wasn't about to let Nikki and Adam get hurt.

"We can't until she calls for us. If we come in suddenly it could hurt them more." Munky added watching as Jonathan closed his eyes to peek at the situation.

Jonathan's eyes came open and he turned to look at Kirk. "Be ready to go. I would suggest though we leave a few people her to guard the everyone on this plane."

"I'll stay here." Lars stated. "Any other takers for staying out of trouble this time around?"

"Fieldy and I will stay too and help Lars in case someone gets a too brilliant idea of following to a place they shouldn't be." Head added. Fieldy nodded his head in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Everyone else relax and try to doze it will be better to get into the dream plane with." Jonathan said watching as everyone confiscated a place to lie down.

_ "Now feel the wrath of Saila you common child!" Saila pulled on the whip and dragged Nikki closer kicking out at her. _

_ Nikki caught the kick in her side and doubled over losing her grip on the whip losing precious inches she had gained. "Don't think for one minute that my mother had a complete loser bitch." Nikki said popping the end of the whip up with all the force she could muster._

_ The whip rang true and caught Saila on the bridge of the nose causing blood to flow freely. "Yes, now you will die and your mother can bury you and your sister together." She shouted snapping the whip free of Nikki._

_ Nikki stumbled backward and landed close to Adam who was try fight off the creatures. "Nikki we have to get out of here." Adam said trying again to free Raina from her chains._

_ "No there's another way to end this now and for good." Nikki said watching as Saila began cracking her whip at them._

_ "Yes, calling for your mother. She's not coming to help you now or ever. You see I control this world." Saila cackled smiling evilly as she snapped the whip within inches of Nikki and Adam._

_ Nikki stood up and summoned her strength before screaming as loudly as she could "UNCLE JONATHAN! HELP?" She had to believe within her conscious mind that he could and would come to help them. _

_ A moment or two later to the surprise of everyone but Nikki a whirling vortex appeared in the middle of the room and through it stepped a very calm, very collected Jonathan whose expression took in the situation at hand. "You're making one hell of a mistake, lady." he said as he waved both hands to stop the earth shaking. With his words, a similar vortex appeared through which several familiar people emerged. Luke and Destiny emerged in tandem from the first followed in short order by Kirk and through the last came Tommy who looked confused but more than willing to help._

"_Ahh so this is the famous Davis I have heard about from others on this realm. Tell me how you think you and that band of misfits are going to stop the evil from spreading or me from having my revenge for killing my sister." Saila sneered looking at Jonathan._

"_Trust me lady you're going find taking all of us on a little harder than you think." Munky added coming to stand beside Jonathan._

"_We shall see just how good you are." Saila said motioning for the creatures behind the group to attack._

_The group took up defensive positions around the three as the creatures crowded around. "Ok now what oh fearless leaders?" Cookiemonster asked looking at James and Jonathan._

"_We can't necessarily fight but we can't leave that woman here either since she has too much power on this plane. Any suggestions then on how to get her and him out of here and take care of that would be appreciated." Jonathan said dodging a blow from one of the creatures._

"_I have a suggestion Uncle Jonathan if you're game to listen." Nikki said kicking another creature from behind._

"_Anything at this point would be good." The Jason said coming up and grabbing a creature from behind then sending it flying into another. _

"_Uncle Munky you and Uncle Jonathan open a portal. Dad you and Destiny get Raina out of here and take back a few of the others. I think Cookiemonster, Kirk, James, I and Uncle Jonathan can handle these guys till you get through. We'll get out after you're safely through." Nikki suggested in a tone that belayed more of a command than a suggestion._

"_Nikki I am not leaving without you." Tommy said catching the fist of a creature intending to hit her._

"_Thomas now is not the time for you to play my white knight in shining amour. I know what I am doing here having been on this plane before. I need to you to protect my sisters and the rest of the family. I will follow you I promise." Nikki said shoving Tommy toward Luke and Destiny._

"_You better bring your butt on behind us quickly cause if I have to bring Uncle Munky and come back and get your happy butts well I am going to sic Uncle Lars on you." Destiny said giving her twin a hug then taking Tommy over to where Luke was. _

_Destiny darted back around the room to where Raina hung, fluttering between conscious and unconscious and tears welled in her eyes when she saw that the fire that had brightened her sister's unusual eyes had been extinguished, both from within and from without. "Please don't give up, not now." Destiny pleaded, "It's never too late."_

"_For me, child it is." Raina's voice cracked with the effort, "Let me go, Destiny my time is past it is for you and yours to do as I have..."_

_Tears rolled angrily down both twins' faces as Destiny was joined by Nikki whose voice was no steadier than her sister's. "There's no way we're giving up, we're going to get you out of here, and you are going to get better." Nikki said stubbornly reaching once again despite the knowledge of futility for the chains._

_ Raina's dry, cynical and almost bitter laugh stung everyone in the room and propelled Luke forward with his light saber in hand. "We all know there is no way for me to leave this prison alive. Let me die in peace, my spirit knows the way home."_

"_Only way you're leaving here is with us." Nikki managed stubbornly through her tears, "Once a damned Ranger always a damned Ranger and you see there's this rule about our own..."_

"_We are one," Adam and Tommy finished in unison as Tommy moved to put his hands on Nikki's shoulders watching as Luke first pulled off his heavy cloak and put it over Raina's now-shivering form before activating his saber, hoping against hope that the strength of the Force was stronger than the magic that held his stepdaughter captive and hopeless._

"_We need to get them out of here before we fall into deeper shit." James said watching as Luke put his light saber up in its place._

"_Hang on I'm working on that problem." Jonathan said turning to look at Munky. Munky nodded and together they directed their focus on an area. Before to long a portal opened up where moments before there had been nothing._

"_Time for us to blow this popsicle stand." Tommy said starting toward the portal with everyone else. He turned briefly to watch as Nikki and James sent a crowd of things flying._

"_Go guys! We're right behind you!" Jonathan shouted turning to help Robert and Jason take care of the creatures that had tried to bar the way for the others escape. He watched as most of the group step through the portal leaving only those necessary to finish the fight._

"_Looks like it's time to catch the plane out gang." Nikki said gathering what was left of the straggling group and stepping into the portal. Jonathan sealed it as he stepped through making sure that no one else fell into that abyss even by accident._

The room was full of gasps and gagging as those who had been asleep woke in stages, and Luke himself couldn't suppress the startled cry of disbelief at Raina's overall health, or lack thereof. Raina was a considerable couple of inches shorter than his daughters and more slenderly built but she seemed almost childlike shivering weakly within his cloak, the bundle of abused flesh and woolen cloth in his arms.

"Put her in here." Tommy ordered opening the door to his and Nikki's bedroom – bedding could be purchased later if need be, he knew that their bed was the softest and if new bedding was the worst that he had to purchase then that was fine by him. Their bedroom was also the only room with a bed large enough to have multiple people in it.

Laying her down, Luke assessed her injuries to the best of his limited ability. He remembered that Raina favored greens and browns, earthen colors that made her nearly indistinguishable from the landscape she loved but the tatters she wore were stained bronze with her blood. The once-slender face, he saw was battered and swollen, though the only relief seemed to be the fact that no bones or crucial organs appeared injured beyond lack of nourishment.

"She looks bad." Destiny whispered as she and Nikki huddled by the door, watching as their father did what he could alongside Jonathan and Kirk, whose own experiences had given them some skill with the task of putting a wounded companion back together again.

A long while later the three of them ushered the girls out, their expressions grave and at Jonathan's weary look the room silenced, leaving him the ability say it once, "Right now, there is no telling if she'll make it. I can't tell how much blood she's lost but from what I've seen, there is a chance – albeit a small one she can recover from these injuries. Raina is asleep at the moment, how restful a slumber I do not know."

Lars had picked up his cell phone the instant the others had emerged from the dream plane and he'd seen both the bundle of cloth and the expression on the usually composed Jedi's face. He cleared his throat anxiously and said, "Skylar's on her way here as soon as she gets the kids to her mom and dad's. She's also bringing the med kit."

Those who were familiar with Skylar's abilities heaved a soft sigh of relief, Skylar was one of the best trauma doctors out there and the fact that she was on her way to them, at least in theory upped Raina's chances of survival.

Hours later the all too-familiar scream echoed off the quiet walls, waking the entire house though it was Nikki and Adam who arrived at the door first. They opened it and saw that Raina thrashed violently, throwing the blankets around wildly. "Raina," Nikki called softly, trying to wake her gently. "Its okay you're safe."

Raina sat upright, crying out with the pain of doing so unexpectedly as her eyes opened and she looked wildly around the room. "Where am I?"

"It's okay, honey." Nikki said calmly, "You're at my house, in Reefside. No one is going to stop you from healing." she said walking forward to touch her hand, "No one." Nikki repeated firmly, "You need to rest." Raina's wild gaze focused on Adam and she squinted as though trying to remember him. "That's my friend, Adam. He helped us get you out of there." Nikki said calmly as Adam chanced a step or two forward.

Raina nodded and kind of slunk back onto the pillows around her, "I thought I was back there again...It's been so long..."

"You need to rest," A new, decidedly feminine voice said from the doorway, Skylar had arrived in time to hear Nikki introduce Adam to Raina. "My name is Dr. Ulrich, your sister asked me to come see what I could do to help you." Raina nodded though the distrust was back in her eyes immediately at the stranger. "It's all right, I know you've been through a lot," Skylar said walking in and ushering the two of them out. Turning a careful gaze on her new patient, Skylar said sitting on the bed, "I won't hurt you unnecessarily. I help people, and you my dear lady need plenty of it. If I had my way you'd be in the hospital now but knowing what I do of your family I know it's not likely to happen."

Raina nodded weakly, her eyes listless and she was unresponsive even to the pain as Skylar examined her and after giving her a light – very light sedative to let her rest hopefully without the nightmares she was bound to face, slipped out of the room.

"Babe?" Lars moved around the room to where she stood leaning on the doorframe, "It's bad isn't it?" he spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"It's not good. Frankly I'm amazed she's alive." Skylar admitted.

Lars sucked in a deep breath as Tommy asked the hard question, "Should we prepare for the worst?"

"I can't say," Skylar said after a minute, "She's touch and go."

Touch and go seemed to be the mildest way to describe the situation but Raina did seem to be making some improvements – the many lacerations and cuts had begun to scab over and to all indications, were healing internally as well.

A few days later, the bands had to go, leaving Nikki promising to keep in touch about the situation and to call the minute something went either way – they wanted to ensure that the situation worked out the way they needed to. A week passed and Raina managed to climb on her own from the bed to the bathroom, pausing on her way out of the bath room before a soft knock intercepted her retreat back to the bed. "Hey, stranger." Destiny greeted her with a tentative smile, "Glad to see you're doing a little better, but I'm not so sure you should be up yet."

"It's better that I move as much as I can." Raina answered softly, her voice still weak and her body swayed with the effort of staying upright. "Mind if I see new walls?"

"Come on," Destiny said, gently supporting her with one arm, "Let's see if the living room or kitchen suits you." she coaxed Raina onto the couch next to Luke who noticed immediately that Raina curled up and rested her head against his shoulder, leading him to put that arm around her the way he had when she had been a little girl herself.

"Not feeling well _parum tiger_? He asked using his nickname for her when he'd first met the woman as a young child.

Raina looked up at him and he read the conflict raging within her, the hurt warring with the serenity she knew now, the desire to run and the desire to hide in his robes as she had done before, fewer years past than either wanted to admit. Her subtle nod was all that he needed to know, despite her nature to protect others; the 'little tiger' needed someone to protect her while the deep wounds healed. He watched as she studied the people nearest them and withdrew deeper into herself, and physically burrow into him. After a few minutes she dozed lightly, her raspy breath belying the depth of her physical injuries.

"You've known her a long time, haven't you?" Adam asked quietly, looking better himself than he had in a long time.

"Since she was a five year old child, by Phaedos time." Luke answered brushing the still-filthy hair off of Raina's forehead, "She was a little tiger even then, fiercely independent and about as trusting as a tiger is. Adam, I'm not going to lie to you, its damn hard to gain her trust but if you can, it's worth every struggle." he looked down and his insides clenched again, Raina should be laying down, but her instinctive need for comfort from a "safe" place overrode the need to do what she was supposed to. "Dulcea and I had to lie to them, as much as it pained us to, but lives were at stake, Adam and for her father to find them again," Luke shook his head with a shudder as Nikki's hand rested on his shoulder, "It would have been catastrophic."

"I take it he wasn't exactly who he appeared to be?"

"You could say that." Luke conceded, "It wasn't a happy union in the least. Raina was the bright spot for Dulcea at the time, and it was her that Dulcea sought to protect."

"She's one of a kind, that's for sure." Destiny said as she helped Jason bring their children into the house.

"Indeed," Luke said looking down as Raina stirred and half awoke at the inquisitive tug on her battered hand.

"Who you?" Caitlin, Destiny and Jason's daughter asked a look of confusion on her little face.

Despite her own hurt, Raina managed a weak, tired smile as she answered, "I am Raina. Who are you small one?"

"I Cait." The toddler replied seriously as Jason elaborated.

"Caitlin is Destiny and my youngest daughter, her brother is outside playing with Mandy on the swings." Jason said. Raina nodded with a small sigh and yawned sleepily in response.

"You should be resting." Luke scolded gently, relieved at the sheepish prickle of emotion that fluttered through him from his stepdaughter, this meant that Raina was healing, if she could even unintentionally project her feelings. He also caught a glimpse of the too-familiar smirk as she snuggled into his shoulder and listened to the surroundings.

"She's going to make it isn't she?" Adam spoke softly.

Luke nodded as Raina sighed softly in her half-doze, "Physically, yes she will. I don't yet know the mental and emotional fallout – which as the girls can attest, Raina's emotions have long been her bane. Only time will reveal that truth."

_ "Ahh!" Soleil screamed as Raina struck her hard in the ribs with her staff, the blow forcing most of the wind from her lungs as she stumbled stubbornly backwards. Soleil hadn't counted on her half-sister/leader being as cunning toward her own team and Raina was proving to be – she'd expected to be able to easily defeat her the way she had the other two, they'd succumbed to the Darkness she loved easily enough. This one, their precious leader wasn't budging and therefore had to be eliminated._

_ "No!" Raina shouted at her, eyes flashing in anger as she forcibly defended herself from her friend – and sister. Her hair fell in her eyes obstinately as she attacked her moves as sure as she was that Soleil would not defeat her. There was no way Soleil was going to destroy all that she had worked for, all that she loved..._

_ 'Raina?'_ the concerned voice interrupted her painful thoughts, '_Little tiger, what are you thinking about that you hit me with your hurt and I am so far away?'_ Luke asked, his concern growing more apparent as he waited for her response.

'_It's nothing._' Raina lied trying to shake off the memories to no avail. _'Just woolgathering._'

_'Back up and lie to someone who can't tell when you're blowing smoke up their ass.'_ Luke fired back his annoyance at her attempt to do as she nearly always did when asked about her thoughts. He knew that she was thinking about Soleil – her mood always darkened and the still-stinging betrayal cut her freshly every time.

_'Same song different verse?'_ Raina answered, continuing to evade the question but answering more truthfully.

'_There are those closer to you in proximity than I that would help you,_' Luke began gently, his own thoughts returning partially to the quiet young man who had managed to, in the end be the instrumental figure in releasing Raina from that hell. '_One may lead a horse to water but one cannot force the horse to drink._' He chided gently, sending the small smile with his thoughts. '_Let someone in, even a little little tiger it is past time to heal._'

_'I don't know how._' Raina admitted her confusion and shame at admitting the simple fact heavily tingeing the message a pinkish purplish hue.

'_You do. You just don't know it yet,_' Luke's smile indicated annoyingly to Raina that he knew more about things than she did. '_But when you figure out that you do you will want to scream. Everyone does._'

'_I'll try. No promises._' Raina sent back silencing the connection as her mind came back into full awareness of her surroundings.

Walking to the door of her room – Nikki and Tommy had insisted that she take the other spare bedroom as her own space and frequently found herself inside the enclosed space alone thinking. It was here often she talked at length with Luke or spent time in her own thoughts. This time, however Raina craved being outside and her injuries prevented her from venturing farther than the porch, which at the least was outside. Opening the door she couldn't help but smile a little at the sight – Tommy and Adam were teaching Mandy some of the basics of what was obviously an Earth style of fighting that both were familiar with.

Leaning on the railing, Raina watched for several minutes before being forced to sit on one of the outdoor chairs on the porch. Raina found it increasingly more troublesome that she could not heal as rapidly as she was accustomed to. Every so often she noticed that both of the young men – they were young by the standards of Phaedos - would glance up at her and from both she sensed the concern and what she thought was curiosity but Raina was not certain.

Placing her hand on Raina's shoulder Nikki studied the scene for a moment before speaking quietly, "That's a familiar sight. Albeit there used to be a lot more kids."

Tommy glanced up at her with a laugh, "Yeah we all used to work with the kids in Angel Grove, I kinda miss that sometimes."

Adam nodded with a smile, "I get to do it any time I want, the perk of being co-owner of the dojo I can instruct any class I want, though I do prefer to teach the kung-fu classes when I can."

For a moment Raina turned inward, remembering briefly a time in which she herself had been instrumental in teaching the younger children the Phaedosean way of fighting she had mastered at a young age. The small smile of understanding crossed her face before Raina remembered that she still lacked the physical strength to even practice.

"You'll get better." Nikki said confidently, seeing the well of strength her sister possessed refilling with the time to rest and recover in safety. "You're already a lot better than you were a few nights ago."

Raina knew that she couldn't argue that point with Nikki – already most of her outermost healing was well on the way to healing, it was the deeper wounds, or the emotional/mental side of the ordeal that was going to take a lot of time to heal. A physical wound, she knew would scab over, and in time fade into nothingness. The new scars were deeply enmeshed with the older scars she still bore – and they only made her keep even family at a distance, even though everyone around her was pushing if not encouraging her not to.

In all fairness she liked the three adults – two were family and one was, as she remembered after an evening's meditation a former member of their team. How fortunate Nikki was, Raina mused to not know the stinging slap of betrayal from within her team. It had nearly destroyed her once, and there was no guarantee that the strength Raina had inherited from their mother flowed also in her siblings. The reality was, deep inside Raina was afraid of the contact – she'd hurt others in her youth and had faced that isolation for many years, before the Power had manifested itself fully in her, and more recently than even she wanted to admit, she'd been hurt by others – trusted others.

That evening at dinner, Adam cleared his throat and met Nikki's eyes evenly, "I think I need to go back to Stone Canyon, I have a dojo to run and students to teach."

Unable to hide her disappointment, Nikki nodded, taking a drink from her glass before speaking, "I do understand, you've been out here a long time already. You have a lot going on there from what I saw."

Adam nodded with a smile, his work was obviously his life, "And I've taken advantage of Kacey's generosity long enough. It's time for this frog to get hoppin' again."

Tommy chuckled softly, "Indeed, you've never been one to stay idle for long. When are you going to be going back?'

"Probably first thing Monday so I can get back into the swing of my classes." turning his attention to Raina, "When you feel up to it get Nikki to bring you over to Stone Canyon to see the dojo, I think you'd like it."

Surprised, Raina managed a polite nod, "I'll do that. It will probably be at least another week yet before I have the strength to venture that far from here, I find myself still very tired quickly."

Adam nodded as he reached over to squeeze her hand, well aware of her subtle balk and immediate withdrawal of her hand, "I can understand that," he smiled again a little sheepishly, "It'll give me time to get back into the swing of things."

Too soon Monday morning came and Nikki drove Adam home after sending Tommy off to work and Mandy off to school. Raina, on the other hand stayed at the house, curled up as had come to be habit already under one of the throw blankets reading, this time a novel of Nikki's. "She's really not handling all this that well is she?" Adam asked as Nikki turned the corner leading to the highway.

"No," Nikki said turning the radio down a notch, "She's not. If anything she's shutting out what happened, and not dealing with it. I get the impression she doesn't know how. But also doesn't know how to ask for the help."

"She's a leader, Nikki, leaders are supposed to have the answers." Adam said poking her arm, "You're that way you know."

Sighing, Nikki nodded, "Yeah I know. Doesn't change that I'm worried about her. There's such a ..." Nikki trailed off as the song playing on the radio caught her attention. _I've been looking in the mirror for so long/That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side/All the little pieces falling, shatter/Shards of me too sharp to put back together/too small to matter/But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. If I try to touch her, and I bleed, I bleed, And I breathe and I breathe no more/Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well./Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child..._

"By the Power," Nikki breathed, grasping the steering wheel tightly, her face revealing clearly just who was on her mind.

"Don't I know it." Adam muttered, "She'll shy away from the simplest of touch, and is as evasive as the tiger herself."

The two rode in silence the rest of the way to Adam's dojo, where both waved as Nikki turned the wheel to head back home. Both of their minds were full of thoughts of the enigmatic, evasive and troubled guest at Tommy and Nikki's. Part of Nikki was sad again, Adam could be walking back out of her life, and as she always had, there was a love that was not like the consuming emotion she felt with Tommy, but that of an old friendship that developed out of an adolescent relationship fated to end just the way it had – they were more like brother-sister and could confide in the other things that no one else would understand. Nikki prized the music Adam had prepared for her when she'd been ill during their brief relationship – in it she heard his emotions, something Adam shared a kinship with her sister, in not sharing with just anyone.

Adam opened the door to hear Kacey's voice echo from the main classroom. "Line up!" Smiling he slipped into the changing area the two of them had designated as their own – not to be used at the same time but for them to change into proper uniform. Kacey had, as she always did kept up with their uniforms – Adam found himself forgetting to care for all but his kung fu uniforms and Kacey had offered to help with the upkeep of the others so that there would be no ill appearance from either in front of students. Slipping into the appropriate uniform Adam studied his reflection for a moment before walking out of the little room and to the main classroom.

"Everyone stop! Face instructor!" Kacey interrupted the warm-up sharply as the class of about fifteen or so moved obediently and Adam was pleased to see, as one to do just that. At the appropriate command they bowed, to which he offered the replying bow. "Sensei it is spectacular to see you back and looking well!" Kacey called over to him, smiling. "It seems that break you took has done wonders."

"Thank you, Sense." Adam replied giving a smile in return, "I did need the break and am pleased to see that our saplings are growing such fine roots." he said noticing that most of the class of tae kwon do students now proudly bore the stark orange belt of the 8th grade orange belt. It was his way of acknowledging their achievement in his absence, and complimenting everyone.

Roughly three weeks passed when Nikki noticed Raina's annoyed sigh as she pushed her obviously too-long and becoming stringy hair out of her eyes when she pretended to examine the ends of her own hair after sending Mandy to the bus stop. "You know," she drew out her sentence carefully, watching to be sure she had Raina's attention. "I do need to get my hair cut anyway, we could see about getting something done about that mop you're wearing too..."

"Nichole you are -not- cutting my hair." Raina replied sternly before noticing her sister's amusement at her reaction.

The fact that Nikki was aware of her sister's fluttering flickers of emotion flashing through her – something her father had told her to be watching for as it would mean that Raina was getting better – made her smile inwardly. _Maybe it is getting to be time for Raina to begin facing the rest of the world again._ She mused to herself studying her sister. Seeing that she had Raina's complete and undivided attention she smiled, "Me? Oh no there's people whose job it is to cut other people's hair. I don't even cut my own hair anymore." She smiled as several long strands stubbornly slipped out of the barrette Raina had found to use to keep the front of her hair out of her face. "Definitely time for a trim for you." She said trying to make light of the situation. "Come on let's eat and then we'll go to a place I know will do right by you, and if we're real lucky we won't have a long wait."

Within the hour the two were in Nikki's purple car, during the drive, Nikki left a short message on Tommy's phone that she was taking Raina to first get her hair cut because it was bothering her and possibly to pick up some clothes that fit her better than her own "leftover" clothes. Being honest with herself, Nikki found that she was a touch envious of the fact that Raina had a similar – albeit more petite than Nikki or Destiny had ever been – build to what she'd had before Mandy – but she wasn't going to allow that to interfere with her aid in restoring even a little of Raina's self-confidence and if she was really lucky, give her sister back some of the pride and dignity she'd been stripped of during the entrapment.

_I don't remember Raina being especially talkative or approachable but those walls have got to come down for the healing to really complete._ Nikki thought as the radio played while she drove down the highway. _Funny how my life keeps taking me back to either Angel Grove or Stone Canyon lately._ She mused passing the exit for Stone Canyon while continuing down the long road.

Pulling into the parking lot at last, Nikki said to Raina, "It's pretty busy here for a Monday so just stay close and I won't lose ya in the crowds all right?"

Raina nodded warily, looking at the many and various cars. "Busy place..."

"Yeah it is, but its still one of the best places to get what you want." Nikki agreed smiling as she and Raina both departed the car. "It'll be all right in there. I practically lived here at one point in my life." she joked smiling trying to put Raina at ease.

Deciding that the haircut had to be first, so that Raina would see the difference it would make, Nikki steered her toward the salon, and "That smell's someone getting a perm I think. We don't need that for you, just a wash and cut for you." she said in Raina's ear.

Pushing Raina through the door gently, but firmly they were greeted by the lady at the desk, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Nikki began as a familiar voice exclaimed from behind and to the side of both of them, causing Raina to jump noticeably as Nikki turned to see who it was.

"What a lovely shade of red! Please tell me you aren't even dreaming of hiding that wonderful red behind a false color!"

"She'd better not be!" Nikki laughed as she recognized the stylist, Laura from their old high school. She took the two steps toward Laura as the other recognized her.

"Nikki!" Laura exclaimed as she and Nikki exchanged a quick hug, "It's great to see you! How are things going?"

"Pretty good actually, the last few years have been really good to me." Nikki revealed smiling as she reached over and pulled Raina a step closer as she noticed that Raina was becoming uneasy and ready to bolt from the salon, "But can I ask a really big favor – I know you're busy with a lot of clients now – I used to be a regular after all but would you mind helping us out with this?" she quickly pulled the barrette out of Raina's hair ignoring the sharp glare from the amber eyes as she did.

Laura smiled as she saw that Nikki was helping someone obviously very dear to her, turning to the receptionist, "Given that my nine o'clock canceled I'll take care of these two while I wait for that ten o'clock appointment."

Frowning the receptionist nodded, "Maddie's not gonna like you not following the rules."

Laura shrugged as she led the two to the hair washing station, "What's the worst she can do – fire me and lose one of the best in Angel Grove to another salon? I think not." she said directing her statement more at Nikki who smiled back remembering too well the many fights that Maddie and Laura had had during the time she'd been a regular at the salon. Laura studied Raina's face shape for a moment before glancing at Nikki, noticing the subtle similarities between the two as Nikki jumped in with a quick explanation.

"Laura, this is my older sister, Raina. You know I've always been trying to find my family and Raina kind of..." Nikki laughed a little, "Materialized in front of me so to speak." she noticed that Raina arched an eyebrow the way their mother did and it only made her laugh harder, "You could say we're just getting to know each other, as family."

"I'm happy for you both." Laura said beginning to wash out the long hair gently but with an experienced hand. She saw the unusual white streaks in the young woman's hair and looked quizzically at Nikki, who stepped close enough to say in her friend's ear,

"That's part of her hair color, I guess, I mean I found no trace of dye in it."

Laura nodded as she looked at the roots, "It's part of the color all right, she's not that much older than you and Destiny though."

Nikki shrugged, "No, but no one ever said hair color made sense."

"Either way, I can work with this." Laura assured Nikki as she turned the water off and towel-dried the long hair before leading Raina to the chair. "Hop up here," she smiled, "Now it's my turn to play." Raina returned the curious gaze that Laura gave her as Laura smiled, "Now then, do either of you know what to do with this?" she picked up a tendril of wet-wavy hair and dropped it.

"I've always kind of just kept it at shoulder length." Raina shrugged, "But it sounds to me like you have a suggestion or three." Raina, Nikki was learning had a mildly sarcastic sense of humor.

"It's my job to know what's gonna look good on other people." Laura countered cheerfully, smiling at the light dig from her client. "I'd suggest something layered, to break up your face and," she paused as Raina irritably moved a large piece of it out of her eyes, "Keep it out of your eyes."

This obviously had Raina's interest and Nikki was glad to see that Laura was able to talk with Raina without the unease that Raina, like Luke seemed to instill in people. Nikki smiled at Raina, "Maybe you should try something a little longer than just plain old shoulder-length," she suggested warily, remembering that Luke had mentioned that Raina had her reasons for having it that short.

Raina frowned, having sensed some changes within herself, but not quite certain that the wound that had caused her to, at first compulsively chop her hair into a haphazard shoulder-length mess. "Maybe, how long are we talking here?" Nikki saw that Raina was trying very hard to be open to suggestion, especially since, in the end it was her decision to agree or not.

"Maybe layers here," Laura folded the unusual tendrils to a length around the high cheekbones that seemed to her to be a family trait, "then a second layer ending here," she moved a second batch of hair to a place just about the woman's shoulder, "the last sitting about...here." she suggested touching about the middle of Raina's shoulder blade. "It's not that much longer than you're used to and I think maybe more flattering as well."

Raina frowned, clearly unhappy about the final length but to Nikki's surprise, she agreed. "I can try it. You could say there's been a change in my life of sorts."

"Gaining family is a change," Laura agreed as she began cutting the straggly hair into what she knew would be a striking look when she was finished. Both of the other two knew that Laura was assuming that finding Nikki was the change, even though both knew that wasn't the only thing Raina meant.

Thirty minutes later, Laura used the dryer to dry the last of the dampness from Raina's hair and showed her how to keep it the way she had styled it. "All you're going to need for this look is something like this," she held the bottle of light gel to both women, and she directed her comment at Raina, "You have very fine hair so anything really heavy is going to weigh it down and make it look flat. Myself I recommend a gel like this one," She knew that Nikki would be able to find the product easily, "It'll keep these out of your eyes while you're doing just about anything and it washes out really well."

_Wow._ Nikki thought as she and Raina exchanged places, _she looks a thousand times better already. Less like a prisoner of war and more like the woman I think she could be, if she would just let someone close again._

"You, my friend, just need the old fashioned one-inch trim," Laura smiled as she used the spray bottle to dampen the ends of Nikki's hair, "You obviously keep yours in good shape."

"Haven't I always?" Nikki smiled as she had the opportunity to study Raina's new hair cut. "I really like what you did with her hair, Laura. She looks better already."

Laura smiled as she finished the last of the trim easily before drying the moisture from the ends of Nikki's hair. "I try, but thank you. " She watched as the two moved with her to the desk where she handled the transaction. Imputing Nikki's information – phone number etc she smiled as the register remembered Nikki as a frequent customer, "Well it seems, Miss Nikki that our register remembers you for once and your price is only fifty-five dollars for you both."

Spying the same gel that Laura'd used on Raina's hair Nikki selected a modestly sized container of it, "Go ahead and add this to that, that way she'll have what was used in the first place."

"No problem," Laura smiled, and amended the total cost, "That brings the total to sixty-one dollars and fifty-three cents."

"Here ya go," Nikki handed Laura four bills Raina didn't recognize, "the change is, of course yours." She'd handed Laura three twenties and a ten – a hefty tip for most stylists but in her opinion Laura was A) worth it and B) an old friend deserved a little more than the paltry three or four dollars that most people gave her.

Nikki couldn't hide her pleasure at the difference in Raina, already the sharp eyes were more striking than the color already made them, and as she turned the corner to one of the stores she considered a good start, it had clothes of varying styles and would let her see what Raina gravitated towards her phone rang.

Glancing at the caller ID as she watched where Raina wandered she answered, "Hiya honey what's up?"

"Well I'm on my off period and I happened to check my e-mail..." Tommy trailed off as Nikki struggled to keep from laughing at his lack of greeting, and pull off the scolding tone he knew she'd be trying for.

"You twerp! Don't even say hello!" she broke into laughter as her eyes followed Raina's slow, cautious meander through the many clothing racks.

Chuckling, and Nikki knew smiling he replied, "You know I love you."

"I do, and I love you too." Nikki answered smiling as Raina circled a moderately conservative rack a second time, "So what's got you calling me while I'm helping Raina with new clothes?"

"Well, Rocky sent me and a few others an invite to dinner tonight – kid friendly of course – and I'd really like to go. Do you think she'd be up for it too?" Tommy asked referring indirectly to Raina.

"I think she could use some more time out of the house," Nikki agreed with a smile, "Who all'd Rocko invite?"

"Us, Des and Jas and their two, Adam and Aisha." Tommy answered as Nikki tapped Raina's shoulder gently before holding one hand over the phone, "We've all been invited out to eat with friends do you feel up to coming with us?"

Raina paled but nodded, "I can try, I can't hide forever can I?"

"We'll find you a seat you're comfortable with." Nikki assured her as she answered, "Send Rocko a message that we'd love to join the others for dinner and mention that we're bringing one extra."

"Sure will honey." Tommy replied as Nikki frowned at the urge to use the ladies room struck her abruptly.

"Dang it." Nikki said forgetting about the phone momentarily, "I gotta let you go I gotta use the bathroom like now."

Chuckling Tommy answered, "Mail sent and go before you have a different issue, Babe. I'll see you after school."

"Come on," Nikki said urging Raina forward, "I gotta use the bathroom really bad suddenly."

Five minutes later the two were perusing the racks together when Nikki spotted the rack Raina had examined before. Picking up a pair of dark black slacks and unfolding them expertly Nikki eyed Raina's build and glancing at the pair in her hands, "Maybe, you'll have to try them on to be sure though, to make sure they fit right and look good too."

Within ten minutes Nikki had given Raina around seven articles of clothing to try on for sizing purposes when Raina's startled voice called through the door, "Um is it healthy to be a..." she looked at the tag again and finished, "size three?"

"At your build, yeah actually it is." Nikki answered through the door reassuringly, inwardly sighing at her own size six. "Let me see."

The door opened and Nikki slipped inside to see what Raina had come up with on her own. The black slacks fit in the waist the way they needed to but were a little long, "They'll need to be hemmed up but we can have that done before we leave here," Nikki said noticing immediately that they hung perfectly otherwise – clinging where the cut was meant to and giving the illusion of a long leg line that those of short statue needed. "I'd suggest we pick up the black ones and," she glanced at the other colors she'd picked in differing sizes for Raina to test, "Definitely the khaki. These colors are good because they go with almost anything you want to pair with it." she demonstrated this by holding up a dark blue sweater against Raina's front and then above the khaki slacks. "Next we're going to see about a nice pair of jeans, they're a little trickier but I bet we can find a pair."

"Can I help you ladies in any way?" a saleswoman asked after noticing the two had been in the store a long while.

"Actually you could," Nikki smiled cheerfully, "We're having a bit of trouble finding a good pair of jeans for my sister," she explained holding the pile of rejected pairs over one arm. "She's really slender and I can't find the slim cut ones anywhere."

"Those are," the saleslady paused and put the rejected articles of clothing onto one rack while pushing a cart for the clothing the customers wanted in another basket, which Nikki chose to push, finding herself unusually tired, "Over here." she looked at the redhead carefully, "Perhaps this pair will do for you dear," she lifted a dark wash in a size three petite, which she knew would help the length issue somewhat.

Thirty minutes later the saleslady was still helping Nikki and Raina, having figured out that these customers were not spending a small sum in her store and the credit on her tally would be helpful to her own job. "You know," Nikki smiled at Raina, "We've covered the basics with the exception of one really good dress."

Raina glared over her shoulder at Nikki as she noticed that Nikki had already found something. Sighing, she said, "Sounds like you already know what you want me to try on."

"Actually, yeah I do." Nikki said as she moved to the rack with the dress that had prompted her to bring up the subject. Handing Raina the icicle blue dress she shooed her to the dressing room again, smiling at the saleslady before speaking softly, "My sister's had a rough couple of months so we're kind of splurging a little."

The lady smiled as the dressing room door opened enough for Nikki to slip inside. The dress, as Nikki's experienced eye told her looked like her sister'd been born in it so to speak. The soft fabric held in it, especially in the lighting a faint sheen that gave the illusion of various colors, mostly in the blue spectrum. The look was that of Raina having pulled an icicle from a cave in wintertime and had fashioned a dress from it, and Nikki couldn't help smiling at Raina's reflection. "Actually this is perfect – it's not too formal by itself to be dressed down or too casual to be dressed up." Nikki said as she eyed the price tag. It was a little higher than she wanted it to be but the look was too good to pass up.

Another hour later and their shopping trip was complete. Too soon they were home putting the new clothing and supplies away when the door opened. "Nikki!" Tommy called as Mandy shouted, "Mom!"

"I'm in here." Nikki poked her head out of Raina's door, "And no shouting Amanda." she warned their daughter sternly. "You know the rules about that."

Thirty minutes later Tommy, Nikki and Mandy patiently waited for Raina to emerge from her room, and Nikki was pleased to see that Raina had selected the black slacks and the simple dark green sweater Raina had found without Nikki's help. She was wearing the plain black flats that Nikki had helped her pick out of the shoe racks.

"You look great." Tommy said smiling; noticing the change in appearance wasn't just on the outside, though he could see that there was more healing to be done.

"I like your hair." Mandy piped up smiling, "You look more like Mom."

Shooting Nikki a quizzical look, Raina guessed that the little girl meant it as a compliment – it hadn't taken long to ascertain that Mandy was not a mean-spirited child, "Thank you, I think."

Mandy nodded as they exited the house, "You're welcome."

The drive to Angel Grove – where the restaurant Rocky had selected was located – was quiet, and as Nikki glanced over her shoulder at Raina she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we had a hectic day."

A look of trepidation crossed Raina's face as she sighed, "I can't exactly get out of a moving vehicle now can I?"

"Well no," Nikki admitted, "But there's going to be a fair number of people including the kids..."

"I'm sure we can find a way to make Raina more at ease," Tommy said smoothing the situation over easily, "Rocky's usually pretty good at selecting kid-friendly places so I think we'll be all right."

Sure enough, Nikki saw as Tommy turned the corner into the parking lot, Rocky had picked one of the few "adult" but kid-friendly places to eat – Celebration Station. She spotted Destiny's car, Rocky's pick-up parked side by side and the inhabitants chatting while they waited. Pulling in next to Rocky's pick-up, Tommy saw that there was a little black 4x4 pulling in on the other side of him.

A few moments later the entire group was gathered around Destiny and Jason's car talking, "Ok, so..." Rocky said studying Raina carefully.

"My sister." Nikki said putting her hand on Raina's shoulder as Aisha approached slowly, "Raina this is Rocky."

Raina nodded once warily, the young man was more hyper than she liked but, when his gaze turned from her to a young woman of compatiblity – Raina guessed age of the others his features softened and Raina hid her smile – they were at the least attracted to each other if not outright involved in a relationship.

"Ah there you are," Nikki called over to Adam who was just emerging from his own Jeep.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little behind tonight." Adam apologized, approaching in a hurry.

"No problem," Rocky grinned at him, "I'm just glad we found what lily pad you'd taken to hiding under."

Shooting Rocky a mildly annoyed look, Adam glanced around and noticed Raina standing uneasily in the middle of the conglomerate. "Well this is a surprise." He said quietly, surveying the changes the previous three weeks had brought in Raina. It was obvious that most, if not all of the physical wounds had healed to completion, though Adam saw that there was a long, thin, healing scar that traveled from mid-neck to, he knew from the dreams, somewhere around mid-chest that was obviously a slower healing wound than most of the others. Adam smiled as he approached slowly to give her a cautious hug, "I'm glad to see you're finally out and about."

Raina stiffly returned the gesture, aware that the young man meant it as a greeting as he did the same with Nikki a second later before greeting Mandy the same way. It was obvious Raina's interpersonal skills were going to take time to redevelop, and only outings like this one would make that possible.

Moving inside, the group received a semi-private room, with wide archways and swinging doors that offered some privacy to them. Moving silently around them, Raina positioned herself diagonally from the doorway so that she could see clearly who was coming and going with no exceptions. Nikki sat on her right, while to Raina's surprise (but not to Nikki's) Adam moved to sit on the other side of her, which meant in many ways that she was as "safe" as she could be.

The meal progressed quickly and merrily with much laughter and joking when a face poked over the doorway, "Well what are the chances of this?" Kirk's familiar voice said over the din to someone else out of sight.

James' familiar face popped up over Kirk's head "Not bad apparently, since they're here. No wonder you got no answer at the home number."

Tommy laughed, "Well it's kind of hard to answer the phone when we're not there!"

Before long the room was very crowded and Adam noticed that Raina was looking paler than usual and fidgeting restlessly in her chair. Reaching subtly around her back he poked Nikki's rib firmly, getting her attention to which he directed her eyes to her sister's expression.

"Everyone hold the phone!" Nikki said drawing all of the attention on herself, and causing the room to be silent. "First of all there are way too many people in here. And secondly, the kids need to go run around awhile..."

"All right then," Tommy said taking Mandy's hand, "Come on you let's get you some tokens and see what damage you can do."

"Hold on there," James said quietly, tapping Tommy's shoulder, "Let's see how we can break up this menagerie and still get to see everyone we all want to," he suggested brushing the little hand tapping at his hip away.

"Well," a voice Raina didn't recognize spoke up thoughtfully, "There are enough of us to spread pretty much all over this place and let the kids more or less do what they want."

"True enough Ritch." James agreed, looking curiously at the corner Raina sat, well aware of the fact the young woman was trembling and pale, and understood immediately that she was first of all the young woman they'd pulled out of the dream plane, and secondly the reason they needed more space. "No one goes running around without a partner." He said squatting to meet the eyes of a little girl around eight years old or so, "I mean it Cali Tee you go running off on your own like you did the last time and I will bust your behind right where I find you." he fixed a stern gaze on child before giving the same stern look to each of the children in turn.

"And that goes for the rest of you too." A man of similar age to the band, Raina remembered the men were, commented. He had short black hair and an accent that reminded her a little of Rocky's but not quite. "Any of us finds one of you on your own without a damned good reason and your butts are toast."

"We'll be good, Uncle Tico." A female voice answered looking at the younger kids, "Colton, Steph and I can help keep an eye on the smaller kids and have fun too."

"You'd better, Gabi." another voice said from out of Raina's line of sight, "We need all the help we can get."

Lars, Raina remembered the hyper little man's name to be emerged suddenly, "I'm the token master of the evening. Take a handful or two and go have fun. I'll be around so just come find me when you run out." he held the bucket out to each of the kids, who divided themselves up into several groups.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Raina asked quietly, despite her relief at being in a slightly emptier room.

"Oh absolutely," Kirk assured her with a smile as several of the adults moved out of the room. "Those are good kids and they also know that their Uncle James and Uncle Tico mean it when they say that if those kids get out of line their behinds are in trouble."

Raina nodded slowly, studying the man carefully, "You'll forgive my curiosity I hope," Raina began at last, flinching as the door behind the man moved.

"Of course." Kirk answered calmly, understanding the need to first be calm in the face of such an uneasy individual as the young woman was appearing to be, and that Raina wanted answers.

"Because much of the recent past is rather..." Raina fumbled for the term she wanted briefly, "Mixed up for me, as in time and place are messed up I met you and some of those who appeared with you about a month ago correct?"

Kirk nodded, "Your sister called me for help when she figured out that where you were was a place she couldn't get you out of alone. We brought other friends who couldn't escape their work to come to the benefit we're in Angel Grove for tonight, so other friends offered to fill in."

Raina nodded as she recognized the man now standing behind Kirk, and relaxed visibly as she did, yawning slightly as Nikki laughed softly, "We've been on the go since early today so it's no wonder she's a little tired at the moment."

"A little?" James commented incredulously as Raina stood stiffly and moved towards him, her balance wavering enough that he reacted instinctively by reaching with one hand to steady her, placing it gently on her shoulder, "Take it easy," he said gently, "Some wounds take time to heal."

"Just too many damn people in this place." Raina muttered distractedly, her voice hoarse but he heard it at any rate.

Releasing her shoulder, James' gaze followed where the young woman was heading before recognizing the path as the one toward the restrooms, noticing at the same time that there were various people in his extended group scattered around, watching out for each other and the kids alike. "She's ... something." James commented after a moment or two of silence.

"Raina's in a very strange headspace still." Nikki defended Raina glaring at James.

"I'm amazed she's stayed here at all, especially after Kirk and the others showed up." Adam commented quietly, looking at Nikki, "I mean look how edgy she was around me when it was just the few of us out there."

Nikki nodded, "Raina's gotten better in a lot of ways. I think physically she's as healed as she'll ever be. It's the rest I can't tell..."

"Healing that she has to do is going to take a lot of time, Nikki." Kirk said quietly, "To my knowledge she's never spoke of what she went through or many of her experiences at all."

"She's a really private person," Nikki agreed as she saw that Raina was currently watching Tommy and Jason compete in an air hockey game, "But I think she's getting to where the little turtle might just poke more than her nose out of the hard shell." At some point Adam had slipped out of the room and when she looked again, none of the people she had seen were in her line of sight...

He strode calmly, but quickly through the throngs of people he knew and didn't keeping an eye out for the striking shade of red that would make it very difficult for Raina to hide for very long. Adam found her standing by herself a short distance from where some of the others were playing miniature golf, a contemplative expression on her face.

"Raina?" Adam called, trying to make his voice travel over the din of the restaurant as he approached from one side.

Raina heard her name being called and turned to see who it was that had called to her. Part of her was surprised that Adam would approach her, but there was a smaller, quieter part of her that was relieved, it meant that she would have someone to talk to if she had questions. Managing a tentative, if tired smile she nodded at his seemingly inquisitive look. Raina noticed that Adam stood a short distance from her, but not so far that either would have to talk very loudly to be heard but not so close that she would feel threatened – not that Raina's keen senses didn't already eliminate the young man as any kind of threat. "What is this game they're playing?"

"Miniature golf." Adam answered, "Its kind of fun but I think they're having fun trying to one-up each other right now."

For the next few minutes the pair watched as the decade-old rivalry gave way to the equally old friendship that had in many ways been what both then-teens had needed, a reason do and be better at what they were doing when they made the silent agreement to walk around for awhile. For both, the silence between them was sweeter for all the joyous chaos running rampant around them.

They were just coming down a set of stairs when a toddler brushed into her trying to get to the stairs as well. Yelping, Raina found herself completely off balance and reaching for a railing even she knew she was too far away from to reach in time. As she reached helplessly for the railing Raina realized that her downward descent had been stopped by a light grip on her sides.

"It's all right." Adam said, stopping the downward descent by placing a hand around her abdomen and pulling her gently back into him. "Accidents happen, and besides," he said in her ear, "The kid didn't do it on purpose." Adam directed her attention downward as he moved to be standing beside her again.

Looking down Raina realized the reason she'd nearly fallen had been a one-year old child barely learning to walk with any finesse, and she saw a second later that a woman who was obviously the child's mother hurried toward them.

"I am so, so sorry." the woman apologized taking the child's hand. "He's not very steady on his feet yet and I turned to help my daughter and when I looked again he had vanished."

"It's all right, no harm no foul." Adam said reassuringly, realizing that the woman looked nearly in tears, likely he guessed from exhaustion.

"Thank you." the woman flashed Adam a grateful smile as she led the child away, leaving the two on their own.

"Oh no," Nikki gasped, having seen the situation unfolding before her as it would happen a split-second before it did. It was a relief to see Adam move as instinctively as it would have been between him and any of the others – none of the guys in their circle of friends would intentionally let one of the girls fall even if they were upset with them. It was just the way they were and Adam's habit had clearly only been strengthened during his time in Korea.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked as he moved a cautious distance away from Raina, watching her reactions when he realized abruptly that there was a conglomeration of emotions flying around him that he knew could not be his own. The confusion, the near-fear, the thing he couldn't identify and the curiosity – this he guessed was because of his actions.

Raina nodded, seeming very much like the cat climbing off of the ceiling as she relaxed again, "I – ah owe you a thank you for not letting me fall a moment ago..."

Adam shook his head with a gentle smile, "One thing you'll learn about us, Raina especially the guys in our circle of friends is that we don't let one of our own get hurt. It's kind of against the rules." he smiled as she relaxed a little again.

_I don't understand you._ Raina mused as she studied the earnest, kind face, _but your words make sense. _

Finding themselves at the air hockey table – empty this time Adam looked at it then looked at the young woman before deciding to issue what he hoped was a challenge not an outright demand. "I wonder, I haven't played this old game in ages. Would you like to try it against me? Just to see if either of us is any good?"

This, Adam realized very quickly was something that could be used to benefit them in Raina's case – he'd discovered her competitive streak – something he'd learned years before was an inherent trait in any leader. Setting themselves as comfortably on either side of the table where the "nets" were the game began and within moments both realized that instead of being over-matched or even under-matched they were pretty close to dead-on even.

"Found a weakness did he?" Tommy's voice said in Nikki's ear as he hugged her from behind.

Snuggling into him, Nikki looked up with a smile, "I wouldn't call a competitive streak a 'weakness'. She's better at it then I'd have guessed she would be."

Tommy chuckled, "Adam's always brought out the best in people, "he mused as they watched the game continue somewhat out of sight, "He's been able to slip in under that guard a bit hasn't he?"

"A little," Nikki admitted thoughtfully as Raina slammed the little disc across the 'field' and neatly scooted it past Adam's hand. "I don't know that she knows that yet."

"One thing I've learned about your family," Tommy grinned knowing all too well that he was going to get playfully slugged for his next words, "You're all a little slow on the uptake for yourselves but quick on your feet about each other."

Responding just as Tommy had expected, Nikki smiled instead of being angry – he had a point. It had taken them years to reconnect and she hoped it would not take Adam that long to convince Raina of what she was already seeing the beginnings of. "I know we're a little slow but sheesh Oliver can't you keep a secret?"  
>Adam meanwhile had learned that there was a sound that could erase that horrible scream that occasionally invaded his waking mind – the sound of the same voice laughing. Raina's laughter had caught him off guard – and though he was aware of the fact he was reacting to the emotions she was projecting, Adam quickly found himself laughing as well. Before long both were laughing too hard to accurately aim the disc at the nets.<p>

Further evidencing her need to physically heal, Raina's laughter stopped with an almost-whimpered gasp, one hand resting against the left-hand side of her abdomen, where Adam knew the lungs were sheltered behind ribs. "Are you all right?" he asked moving so that if her balance faltered again he could stop her from falling.

Closing her eyes much the same way Nikki did Raina nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, I think anyway."

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing as they walked away, that her hand hadn't moved and her breathing was shallower than it should have been.

"It's nothing." Raina replied firmly, albeit not convincingly enough to get it past Adam.

Lowering his voice, Adam put his hand around her other wrist and said, "Bullshit, Raina. Don't lie about something being wrong. Not in this family." he said sternly before steering them to where the now-deserted table was. Waiting until she'd settled – and aware that her slipped guard had shot back up Adam said again, "Now then are you going to tell me the truth about your side or should I just go find Nikki and get her to find out?"

Glaring at him – a look that Adam knew if could have killed would have – in so many ways he could see traits of both Nikki and Destiny in the young woman, Raina replied pausing once as though to catch her breath. "It's nothing that won't heal, Saila's whip sliced between some of my ribs and apparently damaged the organs underneath more than I realized. It's just going to take time for me to heal them. Are you satisfied now?" the barb was biting and accompanied by a look so alike Nikki's Adam had to stifle a laugh.

_Note to self, those claws are still sharp._ Adam thought, mindful of his reactions, and trying to seem concerned and not offensive, "Maybe you should have Nikki set up an appointment with her doctor if they're bothering you that much. We weren't moving around that fast and the game was more for fun than anything."

Raina shook her head, "I'm not going to worry Nikki any more than I have to." she sighed and glanced guiltily at the door, "I keep," Raina fumbled for the word, "Sensing I guess would be the word, something being off with her but I just can't pinpoint it."

"Off how?" Adam asked cautiously, remembering that Luke had warned him about Raina's partial Jedi training.

Frowning, Raina searched her mind for the words she thought the young man would understand before shaking her head, "It's just a feeling, Adam. But its' growing stronger."

"Maybe you should talk to Nikki about it," Adam suggested quietly, "Nikki's pretty aware of her own self – she's had to be. Who knows, it could be good news." He pointed out with a smile, "Those two could use more happy news sometimes."

"Maybe," Raina agreed cautiously, "I think the others are getting ready to go." She said abruptly, glancing at the door as Tommy stuck his head in the frame.

"Everyone's ready to go I think, the kids are getting ornery and besides we all have a drive."

"Sure," Adam replied waiting until Raina got out of her chair before doing the same.

_Are you busy?_ Raina sent across the space between herself and Luke, whose advice she found herself more frequently seeking than she had in years.

_Nothing I can't interrupt to talk for a bit._ Luke answered, sensing his stepdaughter's trepidation and anxiety about something. _What's the matter?_

_ I don't know._ Raina answered Luke her voice belying her tiredness but also revealing her inability to rest. _I'm just really restless tonight, after the day we had._

_What did you do that has you all turned around?_ Luke asked trying to simplify the situation, well aware that if he helped point her in the direction, Raina would figure it out on her own.

_Between the outing with Nikki for new clothes and a haircut I don't know if I like and tonight's dinner I'm just really unsettled._

_ Perhaps you tried to do too much in a day, it's not like you're not known for biting off more than you can chew, Raina._

_ I don't know and I keep thinking something's amiss with Nikki but most of the time she appears fine and everything..._

_ If there's one thing I know about my girls it's that they're very aware of themselves and would know if something was seriously wrong._ Luke answered confidently, _it could very well be something Nikki hasn't realized about herself, and in that case I'm sure its good news._

_How can you be so sure?_

_ Because I know Nikki about as well as anyone else, and my little tiger if it really bothers you this much talk to her. Nikki's not going to bite the hand trying to help her, even if she does like you do and bats at it first._ Luke chided before asking, _was there anything good about tonight for you that may also be keeping your mind awake when you need to rest?_

Hesitating, Raina mulled his question as a very familiar face fluttered behind her closed eyes, _seeing Adam again wasn't what I'd call a bad thing; I mean I practically owe my freedom to his actions._

_ You don't owe a fellow Ranger, former or not anything and you know it._ Luke chided sending his smile to her, _Sounds like he's piqued your curiosity at the very least._

_ Well..._ Raina's thought trailed off as she fidgeted, _He kind of reminds me of the way Kielen behaved, before his death._

_ "_Aha now we come to part of what is bothering Raina." Luke murmured to himself, _I wouldn't count that a bad thing, you and Kielen were very good friends._

_ Luke,_ the hurt in the mental tone stung him as he sensed her projection of her mixed emotions even on such an old subject, _He was my best friend and she killed him. How can someone betray not only friends but family?_

_ Honey, that's an answer I've been searching for a long time. _Luke answered gently, _I can tell you this much, Soleil and Saila both only have the power over you that you give them. One way to take back that which has been taken from you is to begin to trust anew. I take it you at the very least enjoy Adam's company?_

_ If you mean someone to talk to, sure. Anything more than that..._ Raina hesitated unsure of her answer.

_ Raina, you're dodging._ Luke's tone was gentle but his meaning was clear. _It's all right to want to know someone, and from what I've seen of the young man he's about as likely to take the spider to freedom outdoors as kill it._

_ And your point is?_

_ Hey now, I'm on your side. _Luke protested trying to not be upset by her sharp words._ I can assure you, if you let Adam get close – even a little bit you'll be well on your way to taking back what was stolen from you._

_ What if..._

_ There are always what if's in the world my dear. And if you mean what if Saila or Force forbid Soleil try to use him to hurt you there will be war. Nikki would see to that._

_ I can't argue with you there. _Luke did have a point there; Nikki would declare a full-scale war on either of them, especially if they managed to hurt someone badly.

_The question I'll leave you with tonight, my dear is this, do you dare put your hand into the fire of trust or not?_

Over the course of the following days Raina found herself mulling over that very question during her time of meditation and even while practicing her forms and routines. Sighing she walked away from the patch of grass she'd been using to where Nikki sat on the porch reading a magazine. "Can I ask you something without you thinking I've lost my mind?" Raina asked cautiously, sitting on the other side of the bench from where Nikki was.

"Sure," Nikki said looking up at Raina's expression before setting the magazine aside, "What's on your mind?"

Raina brushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking the ends behind her ears as she said, seeming anxious, "I keep thinking there's something 'off' in the way you read to me. I mean read as in Jedi stuff I think..."  
>"What do you mean by 'off'?" Nikki asked looking curiously at her.<p>

"Like," Raina stopped and frowned as the same sensation came over her again. "Like there's an extra beat in the rhythm of your energy I guess is the only way I could explain it. And it's not all the time either."

"Hmm," Nikki said, "Let me sit here and think for a minute if anything's been out of the ordinary for me lately, aside of course from having to help you." Nikki carefully didn't use the word "rescue" figuring that Raina was unsettled enough about that situation. _I don't know what she's talking about._ Nikki thought as she saw that her sister looked as uncertain as she felt, _only things I can think of are being slightly more easily tired than I used to be and the fact I have to use the bathroom more, neither of which mean anything that I know of._ Focusing on Raina, "I don't know, I mean all I can think of is how much easier I'm getting tired lately and the fact I have to pee every time I turn around."

Mulling the two seemingly unrelated items, Raina asked thoughtfully, "This probably borders on more information than I want as your sister but is your cycle regular or ..."

Nikki laughed softly, "Since Mandy I've been pretty much regular why?"  
>"Because if I remember right I've been here about a month and unless I'm mistaken you haven't."<p>

Frowning, Nikki's expression and mood sobered greatly, "Come to think of it, I am a few days behind "schedule" so to speak." At Raina's dubious look when she protested, "There's no way..." Nikki sighed and rescinded her thought, "Maybe it couldn't hurt to find out. Would you go with me? To the store I mean."

Shrugging, "Don't see why not." Raina answered.

Twenty minutes later Raina sat on the couch reading, well more to the point looking at one of the many science magazines Tommy subscribed to while Nikki was in the bathroom preparing to take the test. "Oh crap." she heard Nikki's voice plainly in the quiet house.

"What?" Raina called, knowing her voice would carry.

A few moments later a bemused, surprised but happy Nikki emerged from her bedroom and said, "Well, I have the answer to that 'off' rhythm you were sensing." Nikki paused and said, "You're going to be an aunt again, in a few months."

Raina smiled, albeit a bit wryly before saying, "Congratulations, I think. You don't look necessarily happy about this."

"Oh I am." Nikki said with a smile, "I just wasn't expecting the next child to take so long in deciding to come home."

"Children come when they are ready, not when you are." Raina smiled before sobering, "Once, I would have given up everything to be like you. I know now that is not to be my path."

"Uh oh." Nikki said putting the phone she'd picked up to call Tommy with and sat down, "Obviously this subject's a sore one you need a friendly ear for. Talk to me, I don't bite...much" she amended with a smile at Raina's dubious look.

_Kielen._ Even the name hurt, causing a painful knot of sorrow to lock up her chest. "Once, at home before the team's shattering there was someone I cared about a lot." Raina began, unable to look at Nikki as she spoke softly, "He and I practically grew up together from the time we could remember – children playing together as all children do, discovering that the Power had chosen both of us." Raina's voice hitched, "Kielen was his name, only friends were we – bound by duty first nothing else could ever be between us. I trusted him completely; I had no reason not to. In the end, his loyalty to both me and the Light cost him his life."

"Soleil killed him, didn't she?" Nikki asked, understanding a little more why Raina was so reluctant to even admit to the attraction to Adam.

Raina's eyes shone unnaturally as she nodded, "I found him, shortly after Luke and Dulcea broke Soleil and me up." A tear slipped out of Raina's eye as she finished, "He wasn't gone yet, hanging onto life with his fingertips. I couldn't save him; I couldn't save any of them. I failed them."

Nikki shook her head, "No you didn't. If anyone failed anyone else it would be Soleil, Raina. She's the one who killed your – her friends – members of her team. She's the one who failed the whole lot of you. You did everything you could. I know you did."

Raina nodded as she brushed the tears away from her eyes, "He didn't die alone." this at least seemed to bring some comfort as she wryly finished, "Kie always said he'd get himself killed trying to save me."

Nikki couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the statement, "I think, to his way of thinking, especially since he saw you that last time he did. Your friends meant a lot to you didn't they?"

Raina nodded, "We were our own separate "family" and we were destroyed from within and I was too blind to see it."

"Honey, you can't change the painful past. It's really the future that matters." Nikki said firmly, "I know you by now enough to know that you don't think about your friends very often so what made you think about Kielen?"

Raina looked away from Nikki, "Your friend, Adam reminds me in a way of how Kielen might have finished growing, as an actual advice – he was killed at seventeen by the Phaedosean calendar."

"I think that's a backwards compliment." Nikki said with a smile before rising and putting in a well-worn CD into the player. "I need to talk to Tommy about the new baby. Maybe this music will help you; I know it's helped me when I was upset or troubled by something."

Thirty minutes later Nikki stood in the doorway as Raina seemed to stare into the painted wall above the mantle, her eyes were unfocused but for once, Nikki saw under the carefully constructed guards and masks Raina wore most of the time. Adam's music had the same effect on Raina that it did on Nikki, it soothed her and for once, the vulnerability Raina struggled to disguise showed through. As the album finally ended, Nikki spoke softly, "Adam made this for me a long time ago, when I'd been really sick and spent time in the hospital. He played the music you heard and recorded it so I could have a friend nearby even when I was alone."

"If you close your eyes, Nikki," Raina answered, "You can feel not hear the things he didn't know how to say. You are lucky to have such friends in your life."

"And you have as well." Nikki answered as the two settled to watch a movie before Tommy and Mandy would arrive home from school.

_Ring Ring, _The house phone rang, startling all three of the adults in the small house in Reefside. Pausing the movie so he could hear, Tommy answered the phone "Oliver residence, our time your dime."

"Hello there!" Adam laughed, "How are things going over there?"  
>"We're doing well," Tommy answered smiling as he mimed to Nikki who in turn said softly to Raina who it was. "What's up?"<p>

"Actually," Adam said hesitantly, "I was kind of hoping to talk to Raina, if she doesn't mind."

Arching his eyebrow, Tommy answered, "Only one way to find out, Adam. "He turned the phone so that the speaker was at least partly muted and said, "Raina, the phone call's actually for you."

Shooting Tommy a 'what are you talking about' look, Raina took the receiver from his hand and said cautiously, "Hello?" _This is one time I'm glad I watch how others behave._

"Hello there." Adam's voice was as friendly as it had ever been and he said after a moment, seeming as though he were trying to decide if he wanted to ask something or not. "I was curious about something, what precise styles of martial arts do you know?"

"Ah, well I understand a great many styles, even if I personally am not necessarily proficient at them." Raina answered, wondering where exactly the young man was heading with the line of questioning. "I don't know names you'd recognize really, why are you asking?"

"Well," Adam answered, "Kacey is about to go on her vacation this year and with it we're always short one instructor which is hard on everyone since she and I usually open that leaves a lot of extra work for me. I was curious to see if you'd like to help out as much as you can. Who knows we might hire you." Adam laughed as he heard Raina's chuckle, and for a moment the screams that still on occasion echoed in his mind abated, overpowered by the rare sound.

"I don't know what kind of help I can be for you; I mean we are over an hour's drive from there." Raina answered, not quite able to quell her curiosity – she enjoyed teaching others how to defend themselves and had begun missing it.

"I'm sure I can work out something with Tommy and Nikki about it." Adam answered confidently, well aware that he could do just that without a lot of trouble. 'What do you say to that oh doubting one?" he teased, hoping that she'd know he was teasing.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Nikki tapped Raina's shoulder, "What are you trying to wheedle your way out of? I know that look too well."

"Here," Raina answered, relieved suddenly at being able to escape the conversation with Adam.

"Okay, Adam what question of yours has my sister looking about like a scared rabbit?" Nikki inquired curiously.

"Well, its the time of year again that Kacey takes her vacation – normally this isn't a problem but its going to be an extended vacation – a little over a month so she can spend time with her grandmother who has cancer so I'm gonna be really short here at the dojo and I thought maybe Raina would be willing and well enough to help out." Adam explained, wondering what his friend's reaction would be.

"Actually I don't see a problem, I'm sure that we can work out some sort of arrangement on it pretty easily. As for the gas, fork over a little to help with that and I don't see a problem."

"I think she was worried about inconveniencing you guys." Adam answered holding up his hand to indicate to Kacey he would need a minute or two longer.

"I don't see why it would, besides it would do her good to get out of the house more. Getting to help teach again I think would be good for her any way." Nikki said.

"Tell ya what I'll hand over about twenty dollars or so a week – more if needed and see about getting her home so you don't have to make the drive twice in a day."

The following Monday morning, Nikki and Raina waited outside the dojo for Adam who was due in just about any time when Nikki turned to her and said, "Don't worry about things, Raina whatever happens, this family faces problems together."

Raina nodded tensely as Adam's car drove up to the parking spot next to theirs and he emerged, clearly not wholly awake yet. "Morning there sunshine." Nikki greeted him, rolling her window down.

"Morning." Adam yawned and glanced at his watch, "Another ten minutes and I can get that cup of coffee I need to wake up."

Climbing out, Raina closed the door behind her and stood awkwardly a short distance from where Adam stood, noticing that he too was dressed similarly – in what Nikki had called 'workout clothes'. "Morning." She said quietly as Nikki waved at them and pulled away so that she could run the weekly errands for the house and meet them later that day.

Leading her to the door Adam unlocked at and reached for the light switch to turn the lights on in the studio, "This is basically the "business" side of the school," he explained as she walked in and looked around, "I'll be handling most if not all of this myself – I always have, but I may need help here and there. Mostly what we do here is grab the phone, answer questions and if you don't know the answer, ask the person to hold and press this button," he pointed to the button labeled 'hold' "And get me so that I can handle it."

Tapping one of the closed doors he explained, "My office – well okay its mine and Kacey's but I'm mostly the one who works in there." Continuing about three steps down the hallway he paused again, "This is the private changing area reserved for senseis – teachers." he explained, "'Sensei' is the Japanese word for 'instructor'. You may also hear 'sa bum nim' which is Korean depending on the style the student is learning. Myself, as long as I'm being treated with dignity and respect I am not as stringent on the rules as some teachers. This enables those of us with rank – you included the privacy we need before a class, or even if we're having a bad day and need a minute to calm down." he smiled "We don't have many here at this Academy but they can happen." It was obvious what the last doors were – these were the teaching areas and changing rooms for students, separate for males and females.

"All lessons are held here," Adam said flipping on the lights to the main studio room. "The wood floor lets students have an even surface to learn upon and I think the floor gives the place a very cozy feel. Before I forget," Adam said walking to the office, "I had Nikki's help in getting these for you ahead of time, the morning after we talked about this, so that you'd feel a little less out of place." he explained and showed her where several uniforms hung neatly on pegs under her name. Moving closer Raina saw that there were subtle differences in each, though the last closely resembled the Jedi training robes she'd once worn except there was no 'skirt' aspect to it.

Within several minutes Adam had coaxed her outside and locked the door again, this time the two went to the small doughnut shop down the block, the same place that Adam and Nikki had bought drinks what seemed a lifetime ago. Seated on opposite sides of a small table, drinks in hand – the coffee he'd wanted and a cup of hot tea for her, silence reigned.

_I can't tell if she's uncomfortable or just plain shy._ Adam thought studying the woman seated across from him carefully, _she's as wary as a deer in the cross hairs and as clearly capable as the tigress within her._ "We'll have at least three hours before the first class begins, usually that's the time Kacey and I would spend checking up on the bills, applying payments to customer accounts and such. You, of course have free run of the place provided there's not a class going on. There are several other junior instructors – all have their black belts – but not the experience to strike out on their own that help with it, and as far as anyone else is concerned you're one of them."

"What do you mean you failed?" Soleil demanded glaring at Saila, once her precious older half-sister's staunches supporter. "You told me that plan of yours was infallible!"

"It was infallible." Saila replied darkly, "Until that little brat she somehow reached interfered and brought that wretched Davis into the mix."

"Ah so he's not just a legend then." Soleil purred rising to run her fingertip along Saila's shoulder, "Too bad for you huh?"  
>"Rub salt in it some more it doesn't hurt enough." Saila snarled at her one-time nemesis. "I almost had her too, even if we'd have lost her Powers, we'd have at least eliminated the wielder in the process."<p>

"Oh no no dearie," Soleil purred darkly, "Raina's mine, you knew that from the start. I'm sure you'd dearly love a bit of payback on those little minions of hers though wouldn't you?"

Smiling grimly Saila nodded, "I sure would, and I'm still upset about losing all my toys last time."

"Surely we can come to some agreement about that," Soleil said smiling again, each smile becoming more and more malevolent.

The two women sat for many hours debating and sometimes all-out arguing about what was to be done when a dark shadow covered the doorway, "Surely you girls are done fighting now?" the malevolent voice purred from the doorway, "The longer you dally with your petty differences the longer that little traitor child of mine has to get stronger and if she becomes stronger all your work will be lost."

"Daddy you know I would have won that day," Soleil protested, "If they hadn't interfered like meddling fools."

"Ah yes but my dear that was a long time ago, and you know that your sister knows only two things, fighting and training and nothing more."

"I'll beat her this time." Soleil said confidently as the three began to formulate a plan to get to Raina.

Months past and every time that Adam and Raina were together was a break through for the one time warrior. Raina had fallen easily into the routine of the drive between Reefside and Stone Canyon and the work they did at the dojo. Adam's other instructors weren't sure of her at first – she kept to herself the same way the others interacted with each other, and gave the same anxious reply of "No thanks." whenever any of them invited her to spend time with them.

Raina the instructor on the other hand, was at once gentle and hard, and the students quickly showed their appreciation for her method of teaching. It was obvious that the teaching floor was the place Raina was the most at home – gone was the timid, uneasy creature and in that place stood a confident, competent teacher.

The students were enchanted with her style of teaching and Adam quickly began handing off the students who just needed a little more work than the general class would allow. It was here, he discovered Raina flourished alongside the student – discovering what was troubling the student coupled with finding ways around the problem with the same student. Several very new students were already gearing up for their first tests at the upcoming belt test and it was obvious to all of the other students that Raina's ability to devote the extra time to them had enabled them to thrive so quickly.

"Are you sure you feel up to taking me?" Raina asked as she and Nikki walked out to Nikki's car one day on their way to Angel Grove.

"Yeah I don't mind. Besides I have a couple of errands to run and I promised to eat lunch with Jan. I'll have Adam drive you home cause once I eat I am going to spend some time with Uncle Kirk and Aunt Lani in San Francisco while I can before the band goes on tour." Nikki responded smiling at the look on Raina's face.

"You should be resting." Raina said closing her eyes as Nikki turned the engine over and checked mirrors.

"My dear sister I am pregnant not dying. I was more active with Mandy than I have been with this one. Trust me I know you and Tommy are worried over me but I'll be okay. Besides I have my cell and my communicator in case of an emergency." Nikki said leaning over to hug her sister.

"Your husband seems more worried than I. But I know that it's been to quiet for to long and I don't like the quiet." Raina said shaking her head.

"I can understand the quiet part all to well. This is what Zordon would call the calm before the storm. But for now all we can do is wait. As for my husband Tommy will worry over the least thing. Besides this baby is the first one he has really been around for me." Nikki said turning onto the highway. All got quiet each girl deep in concentration with her own thoughts.

It little or no time before Nikki pulled up in front of the dojo. "Hey, Kacey. How goes it this morning?" Nikki said smiling at the younger girl.

"Good morning to you to Nikki. Are you and Raina both here to aggravate the boss before he has his morning cup of coffee?" Kacey asked smiling back at the girls as they got out of the car.

"Actually dropping Raina off but now that you said that I was hoping to agitate frog boy before I left. Where is he?" Nikki asked looking around for Adam's jeep.

"I went and hid in the pond with all the other little apes." A voice said from behind Nikki. Nikki turned around to find Adam and Rocky standing side by side with cups of what looked like coffee in their hands.

"Man I feel sorry for you and Kacey sis. You have to deal with a frog and ape hyper on coffee." Nikki said giving Adam a hug.

"Thanks a lot Oliver. You know you better be nice to me or I won't baby sit your kid or kids when the other gets here." Rocky said walking up and putting an arm around Nikki.

"Well guys, I need to get going and get the errands I have done before I meet up with Jan. If you need me I have my cell phone on me. Oh and Adam I need you to take Raina home if you would. I'll be in San Francisco around the time you guys get finished." Nikki said looking at her watch.

"Not a problem Nikk but be careful though. Tommy would have our heads if something happened to you or that baby." Adam said hugging Nikki again.

"Yes dad." Nikki said returning the hug then rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Adam. Raina could tell that the bond between the two had strengthened over the time and she found herself wishing for that family bond once again.

"Hey, Adam's repeating what Tommy asked him to." Rocky said smiling at the two of them. He was happy the family seemed to be coming back together.

"I can only imagine what was said to you two. Don't worry guys I'll be around Jan for a small part of the time and I'll call and let you know when I leave for San Francisco." Nikki said getting back into her car. The group watched as she merged back into traffic before heading inside.

Nikki finally made it to San Francisco and her Uncle Kirk's later than she had originally planned on being. Ringing the doorbell she could hear squealing and laughing. "Oh great the brat patrol is here." Nikki muttered as the door was answered by a little girl with what appeared to be chocolate all over her face.

"Hi Nikki." The little girl said smiling at Nikki. She launched herself carefully at the girl on the steps.

"Hi miss Cali. Are you supposed to be answering the door and where is your daddy at?" Nikki asked avoiding the face and hugging the little girl.

"He's in the kitchen trying to clean up my baby sister." Cali said pulling on Nikki's hand.

"CALI TEE! You better get you ass in here now young lady!" came a yell from the kitchen.

Uh oh I think you're in trouble. Let's go see what your daddy is bellowing about." Nikki said following the girl into the kitchen.

"Cali, what did I tell you about leaving before you were finished?" James asked not looking up from trying to wipe Marcella's face.

"Daddy, Nikki's here." Cali said with a smile on her face. The members of Met turned to find a smiling Nikki standing in the doorway.

"Don't be too hard on her Uncle James. I think she just got a little hyper from whoever gave her the chocolate." Nikki said as Kirk and Robert came over to her.

"What brings you to San Francisco not that we're not happy to see you?" Kirk asked hugging his niece.

"I thought I'd come spend time with you guys since Tommy's got some parent teacher meetings this evening as well as a convention and Mandy is staying with a friend for the weekend. Besides I'd be at the house by myself till late since my sister is teaching at Adam's dojo." Nikki answered returning the hugs from both Kirk and Robert.

"It works for us." Lars said taking his turn at hugging Nikki. "The question is does Tommy know you made a trip up here?" he asked giving Nikki that look that she always knew meant he wanted answers.

"Actually Uncle Lars yes he does. It was his idea since he figures if something happens I would be in good hands." Nikki said moving around Lars to hug James.

"Well I don't think its going to hurt you any being here. Are you hungry?" Lani asked as Nikki took a seat close to Francesca.

"Not at the moment." Nikki said smiling as the toddler pulled on her hand she had set on the child's high chair.

"Hi, Hi." Marcella said smiling at her.

"Hi miss thang. You look like you need a major bath." Nikki said as James went back to trying to get some of the sticky substance off her face.

"Yeah someone who shall remain in trouble kinda found a hidden supply of chocolate that Uncle Cookiemonster has." Robert said pointing to where a very upset little boy sat.

"I take it Uncle Cookiemonster that you're chocolate got devastated before you had a chance to save it, right?" Nikki said trying not to smile.

"Well I would say that the chocolate stash is officially a disaster area as are one of my bass's and your Uncle James' Green Ride the Lightning guitar." Jason said shaking his head.

"Oh man Myles I would say be glad it wasn't the Karloff else you wouldn't be alive." Nikki said watching the group. It felt good to come to one of her many homes.

"So where are Layne and Castor at?" Nikki asked looking around for the two munchkins.

"Taking a nap. And I hope they are actually sleeping and not playing." James said finally finishing with Marcella. He picked up the toddler. "That's where you're going missy." He said going up the stairs. Time passed quickly and soon the group migrated to the living room to watch a movie.

"Anything in particular you guys want to watch?" Kirk asked looking at the group.

"As long as it doesn't have any blood and guts I am good. I see enough of that at work." Skylar said as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement to no blood.

"Okay looks like Freddy vs. Jason is out." Lars said.

"No thanks I saw that and almost threw up twice." Nikki said rolling her eyes at the thought of that movie again. The group finally settled on a movie and began watching it.

"Did anyone here what I heard?" Robert asked about halfway through the movie. He looked up at the stairs from his place by the door.

"It's not the kids cause we have them in the back bedroom." Lani said. Maybe it was just the wind making that tree hit the window lightly.

Suddenly the noise intensified causing everyone to look up. "Great don't tell me that those dumb asses got stupid enough to try something as dumb as trying to ambush us." James said getting up and following Kirk toward the foot of the stairs.

The guys were getting ready to go up the stairs when a flash of light and heavy smoke caused everyone to hit the floor. Once the smoke cleared there stood three individuals. "Well which one is the brat you had so much trouble with?" Soleil asked looking at the limp forms of the people on the floors and couch.

"There she is. That's her right there." Saila said coming up and grabbing Nikki by the hair. "Well look at that. Looks like someone's been busy." She sneered as she motioned two of her minions to pick up an unconscious Nikki.

"Well I hope my half-sister understands that you don't just get away with leaving till I say so. Grab these five as well since they seem to have been there as well." Soleil said picking up Kirk with relative ease.

"What about those people?" One of the minions asked pointing to the unconscious girls.

"Leave them. I got what I came for." Saila said following Soleil as she opened a portal and stepped through.

Time past to quickly and it seemed a disappointment that the day that started so quickly ended so quickly. Adam was standing watching the students leaving when one of his students came up to him. "You know, you really ought to offer that friend of yours a permanent place here, Adam." Preston, his oldest recruit and former student said putting his uniform neatly into his gym bag as his classes for the day were over.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Adam asked, going in his changing room and hanging his uniforms neatly and straightening his belt as well.

"She's a really talented lady," Preston observed as the two watched as Raina spent a few extra minutes patiently helping a yellow belt work on the tricky third segment of the form. "And has more patience than anyone of us."

Adam chuckled as he and Preston walked to the front of the studio. "She's got a way with people, when she can relate to them." The two wandered outside where Adam's gaze zeroed in on his car, which had a simple white envelope on it. "What's this?" he asked aloud lifting the envelope from the windshield.

"Adam?" Preston asked as Adam turned the envelope over in his hands after noticing only Raina's name on the front.

"I don't know, but it's for Raina." Adam replied as he went inside to get her. "Sorry for interrupting, but this came for you." Adam said handing her the envelope.

"Excuse me, just keep working on that part and I'll be back in just a bit to check on how you're doing." Raina said taking the envelope with a frown.

The office door slammed shut and Adam shuddered involuntarily before knocking on the door. "Raina?" He called through the door. "Is everything all right?" Her muffled string of what sounded like swear words in a language he didn't understand was the only answer before the door opened and a familiar small hand grabbed his collar and yanked him inside where he heard her lovely string of words very clearly. "Okay, I'm guessing you're pissed here." he said warily as Raina thrusted the paper and envelope at him. Reading it Adam whistled, "Okay I understand that you're highly perturbed and I do relate to why. But would you please do me the favor of at least calming down a little?"

The crystal paperweight flew at his head in response. Catching it Adam put it back on the desk. "Don't you think it's a good idea to not upset the students?" He tried again this time receiving a growl but a slowing of the volume and rate of speed of her unfamiliar speech. Setting the offending document on his desk, Adam moved closer to where she now stood on the far side of the desk, trembling with what he guessed was anger.

"This is un-freaking-believable." Raina fumed, this time fortunately neither so loud or in an unfamiliar dialect. "I can't believe – oh no yes I can freaking believe that they'd pull a crappy stunt like this..."

"Who precisely are these people?" Adam asked calmly, despite the potentially volatile situation on his hands – someone he'd never seen truly angry was standing in his office madder than a wet cat trapped in a snow storm and not to mention the fact that Tommy was not going to be a very happy expectant husband when he discovered this news.

Forcing herself to calm down, Raina replied darkly, her eyes and features hued with fury, "My father, half-sister and apparently my friend."

"All right, what are you going to do about it?" He asked as evenly as he dared.

"You do know you're all in deep shit don't you?" Nikki fumed from her cage in the room where Saila, Soleil and a stranger she didn't know but recognized the same strange eyes her sister had in his. The difference, Nikki noticed glaring at the three of them was that Raina's eyes held in them no malice, hatred or malevolence.

"Oh please, do you really think that slouch of a husband of yours, and that demon I called 'child' once are really going to save you?" the man sneered at her. "I don't think so. Nobody's going to come save you or that foul creature you're carrying inside you."

"Quite the lovely little plaything that will be." Soleil commented darkly, "A newly born child – one born of that bitch's line and," she paused long enough to roll her eyes, "And the most infamous headache the Darkness has ever seen."

"You won't touch my child." Nikki said more confidently then she felt – the list of allies she had was greatly shortened given that most if not all of Metallica had been captured by the three of them and no one's cell phone was working. Tommy was going to be frantic when the time for her to get home came and went.

"Oh and who's going to stop me?" Soleil sneered, her smile a darkly distorted version of the tentative, gentle smile Raina so often wore when amused, "You? I think not."

"Oh I think so, Lady." Nikki snarled, glaring "You just wait when our help arrives your butts are gonna be splatters on the bottom of boots. That's a check you best take to the damned bank and cash too."

Their laugher rang – but beneath it all Nikki was sure that they would all get out of this messy situation all right, they had somehow. The three people left leaving Nikki standing there wondering just what they were about to do. "Nikki?" A voice behind her whispered.

She turned to see Kirk trying to sit up only to have to stop midway and steady himself. "Take it easy Uncle Kirk. You guys took a lot that gas." She came over and helped steady him so he could sit up.

"What the hell happened I feel like I was used as part of Lar's drum kit?" Kirk said rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like we're in a pickle of sorts. Apparently, Raina's old team decided to try and use us to get Rain's attention." Nikki said getting up carefully and checking on the others in the cage.

Within a few minutes everyone was awake enough for Nikki to be satisfied that no one was in need of medical attention. "So anyone got any bright ideas on getting out of here?" Lars asked not really needing an answer but trying not to panic. It wasn't a good situation and the quicker they got an idea the quicker they could get out of there.

Nikki suddenly doubled over. "Nikki what's wrong?" James asked getting up as quickly as he could and coming over to Nikki.

"It's nothing. I most likely just ate something the baby didn't like." Nikki said in almost a whisper.

"Whoa, back up and try lying to someone that's not married to a doctor." Lars said coming up and helping James get her to one of the cots in the cage.

"Really Uncle Lars it's nothing." Nikki said sucking in a breath. She knew in her heart something was wrong and she shouldn't be hurting like that but she didn't want to worry anyone till she really needed to.

Lars and James began getting Nikki set up on the cot when snickers behind them caused them to turn around. "Well, well what do we have here but caged birds? Oh, and look one of the birds is going to be a mommy." One of the voices crooned.

"Screw off Kerry or better yet let your butt fucking buddy do the job for you." Lars spouted coming within inches of the cage door.

"What's the matter Ulrich, jealous cause you didn't get you kicks with her before one of the others?" Mustaine said smiling evilly at Lars.

"Why don't you come in here and say that to my face you shit for brains? Oh wait that would mean you'd have to grow a backbone." Lars fumed.

"I wouldn't waste my time on you and your butt fucking, backstabbing lead singer even if you begged me to come back." Mustaine spouted spitting at Lars.

"Why you sorry rat ball sucking. . ." James started before everyone was interrupted by a low sinister laugh.

"It's about time you showed up. You were supposed to meet us a half an hour ago." Saila said coming forward.

"Listen bitch we do as we please when we please. Got it, toots?" Axl said stepping up beside Dave.

"Shut up all of you! I see you have noticed our wares for sale, Mr. King? Shall we talk about the price?" Camtamin asked smiling at King.

"Yes, let's talk prices. I am anxious to take my prize before any small problems arise." King said following the older man out of the room.

"I don't know." Raina replied after what seemed an eternity of silence, "But I do know this, both the baby and Nikki are in very real danger – my father's family is not exactly on the Light side of things."

"How'd you come to be on the side of the Light then?" Adam asked realizing that talking through things was one way to get Raina to calm down and think.

"I guess I took more after my mother than he counted on. That and being partly raised by a Jedi Master who didn't differentiate between blood and stepchildren helped I think. I guess the first stop is going to be calling Tommy and see what he says, after of course he gets his purple streak over with."

"Yeah, do you wanna do this one or should I?" Adam asked reaching for his cell phone.

"I better do it, after all Nikki never would have gone to San Francisco if I hadn't wanted to work today." Raina replied after a moment.

"Here goes your hearing." Adam replied handing her the phone after setting the phone to dialing Tommy's cell phone number. "He's gonna be pissed..."

"Hello?" Tommy's voice came over the receiver.

"Tommy?" Raina's voice trembled ever so slightly, "We have a big problem at home."

"What's the matter? Nothing's wrong with the baby is there?"

"No not that I know of but there is a possibility of that," Raina replied cautiously, "Remember the lady that had me captive?" At Tommy's affirmative growl she continued in a rush, "Well apparently she, my father and half-sister are working together and they have Nikki captive. I'm not sure if they have anyone else because she was visiting Kirk and Lani today..."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the damned phone for just a goddamn minute." Tommy interrupted "What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying your wife is in danger you twit." Raina snapped angrily into the phone.

"Just fucking great." Tommy fumed, "Here I'm stuck in a damned weekend conference and Nikki's up a damned creek. Have you tried Kirk and Lani's number?"

"Not yet but if you want my guesstimate given that these twits are kin I'm gonna say if she was already at their house, they or at least Kirk was captured as well."

"Sh-it." Tommy swore into the phone. "All right then, do you have pen and paper handy?"

"Um no but I know Adam does." Raina replied, noticing that Adam was waving a pen and notepad at her.

"Ok, listen to me very carefully, I'm going to give you Jonathan's number and I need you to call him immediately when we hang up. He'll be able to help you – Nikki trusts him and I do too. I need you to do this for me – and whatever happens Raina get Nikki back to me."

"I will." Raina said firmly, her voice hardening as the fury at the further betrayal of her own family tore open a very old wound in her heart, "I'll get her home and there will be hell to pay when I do it."

A moment later the cell phone was ringing in her ear as she waited anxiously for someone to answer the phone number.

"Jonathan's cell, he's kinda in the shower at the moment, this is Munky can I help ya?" An oddly familiar voice said through the receiver.

"Oh thank the gods," Raina replied breathing a sigh of relief, "I thought I'd copied the number from Tommy wrong a second ago."

"Hold on," Munky said tapping on the bathroom door, "Hey Jon I think we got issues I got almost-panic on your phone at the moment." he said through the door to which the muffled string of curse words ended with 'I'll be out in a minute.' "OK, Jonathan will take your call in just a second, to whom am I speaking with here?" Munky asked trying to buy Jonathan just a few more seconds to be wearing more than the towel he was so famous for taking phone calls when he was interrupted in the shower.

"I'm Raina, Nikki's older sister. Nikki's in trouble and I think Kirk and Lani, I think her name is are as well, if not more." Raina replied.

"Just fucking great." Munky replied "So who's the shithead with the death wish now?"

For the next several minutes there was a speakerphone conversation between Munky, Raina and Jonathan, which ended in the two of them, hurrying to the Bay by way of Stone Canyon where they would pause long enough to pick up Adam and Raina.

"That was a long call, sorry about that." Raina said apologetically as she handed the phone back to Adam.

"In this case, Raina you could have spent all day and night on the damned thing and I'd have paid the bill cheerfully. Nikki's got to get out of danger soon."

"So what exactly do you want of me and my group?" Kerry asked watching the other man intently. Camtamin closed his eyes briefly trying to decide how best to broach the subject without causing a war.

"What I want is really something simple. I believe that it will benefit us both in the end and rid us of mutual enemies." Camtamin said finally opening his eyes and staring at Kerry intently.

"Oh really. You have my attention now so just spill out what you want so we can get going before I lose interest." Kerry said snottily. He was tired of playing games with this man and his whore daughter or daughters.

"I would like for you to join us in conquering our enemies. You might consider this an allegiance of sorts. I want you and your small band to join me. If you do this then you have your pick of any of my prisoners." Camtamin said smiling as the other man sighed and let his thoughts drift.

"So that's it. We help you and you help us then we get what we want right?" Kerry asked trying to size up the man in front of him. He didn't like the idea of taking orders and he knew well enough to know the others might not take any better than he to this man playing high and mighty boss.

"That's all I ask. Of course I have many enemies so I may need your services for longer than just this little mini war of yours. But I promise in the end my friend you will become the most famous of whatever you are and when I have conquered this planet then you will rule any part of it you want." Camtamin said trying to appeal to Kerry's greediness of wanting every band to cow down to him.

"I'll have to talk it over with my group. I may be leader but I know that not everyone in my group may approve of being your slaves. You see I personally don't want to spend time playing your whipping boy when you get your ass kicked because you messed with the wrong person or persons." Kerry said smiling evilly. He knew that this man would get his ass handed to him if Met managed to get loose or if any of the other bands decided to show up.

"You may think you have the upper hand here but my friend you will find that I am more powerful than you think." Camtamin said suddenly smiling evilly at Kerry.

Kerry tried to get up from the chair that he had been sitting in only to find that he tied to the chair with ropes that had appeared from nowhere.

"You sorry rat bastard! You'll pay dearly for tying me up." Kerry said struggling briefly.

"Now, now really do you kiss your mother with a mouth like that? Of course if your mother's a whore like most of the women on this forsaken planet then I would imagine she doesn't mind." Camtamin said laughing at Kerry's expense.

"Why you . . ." Kerry started before realizing the knife that was at his throat.

"Why don't we try this again? I want your loyalty and service to help me fight my enemies and your reward is those prisoners I have in the other room. I'll even throw in the slut that comes from what I once called my daughter. I'm sure her mother won't miss her." Camtamin said glaring at Kerry.

Kerry stared hard at the man now nose to nose with him. "You drive a hard bargain. We'll do it but first I want to take care of my little personal problems that are in the other room. I'll leave the slut here for my pleasure." Kerry said beginning to grin evilly.

"As you wish, but remember if you try anything I will finish what I just started and then find someone who is more worthy to take your place." Camtamin said letting Kerry lose.

Not soon enough Raina and Adam sat on the steps of the dojo each picking at a light sandwich from the small cafe down the block while waiting for the arrival of their ride to the Bay. _Ring Ring_ Adam's phone announced, startling both of them before Adam answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey man, listen we're not far out from Stone Canyon gassing up. Have you guys remembered to eat yet?" Munky said as Jonathan filled the gas tank of their rented SUV and went inside to pay for it.

"Well, if you call 'eating' picking at a sandwich you don't want yeah we have." Adam replied as Raina sat strategically tearing apart the bread to hers.

"Now that's not going to cut the mustard with the boss." Munky scolded, "When we get there we'll see about getting the four of us some body fuel and mop the deck with these jackasses, don't worry about that."

"Okay but I don't think you're going to have a whole lotta luck arguing with Raina when she puts her foot down." Adam replied as Raina strode to the trash can and deposited the destroyed, mostly uneaten sandwich into it.

"We'll see." Munky said agreeably as he got back into the SUV. "Just sit tight and we'll see you in maybe another thirty minutes."

Closing the phone, Adam said "They'll be here in another thirty minutes maximum. We just need to sit tight."

Raina threw him an annoyed, perturbed expression and continued her controlled pacing until the dark SUV pulled up and Munky hopped out.

"Your requested rescue party has arrived." He said shockingly cheerfully.

"How nice." Raina replied darkly climbing into the back seat of the vehicle, tossing her gym back into the back.

"You're in a great mood." Jonathan observed studying the obviously perturbed woman's expression in the rearview mirror.

"Oh gee let's see my day went from normal to the shits in the span of time it takes most men to take a piss. Of course I'm gonna be all sunshine and bloody roses." Raina fired back irritably.

Whistling softly, "Okay obviously the temper's not just on Luke's side." Jonathan said quietly, "What can you tell us about these err people? The more we know about them the easier time we're gonna have kicking their asses and get whoever of ours they have back."

"I'm certain that Soleil and Saila are working together and if Soleil's involved our father has always had a nasty habit of poking his beak in where it doesn't belong." Raina replied as Jonathan pulled into the fast-food drive through.

"Any notable skill, aside from obviously having someone pee in their post-toasties." Jonathan asked as he pulled up to the speaker to order what he wanted. Placing his order, Adam noticed that he had ordered enough food and drinks for each of them and was now waiting patiently for Raina's answer.

"Aside from the obvious of course," Raina began thoughtfully, "Mind you until Saila's little stunt not too long ago, I hadn't seen her in gods-know how long so I may not know all her tricks now. She's skilled at fighting – a former, fallen Ranger herself so she's no slouch in that regard. Some dream plane abilities – after all she trapped me there for," Raina shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Soleil is not someone trifle with on her own or with any kind of aid at all. To be fair I'd rather take a shot at her myself – she and I used to be just about on par with each other and I'd like the chance to finish what she started all that time ago."

"You may just get that chance." Jonathan replied grimly, "And the last?"

"I don't know anything of real value about him – my mother refused, and still refuses to talk about him. I do know I wouldn't put him past or above any sort of dirty trick. He's as dark as they come even if he did wear a gilded mask for long enough to fool Mother and conceive me."

"Sounds like a real winner there." Munky said as the miles began creeping by, leading them closer and closer to the Bay.

Pulling into Kirk and Lani's driveway, Jonathan noticed immediately that the door was slightly ajar and that his female passenger was instantly on edge. "Take it easy, it could be anything." He said as she exited the vehicle on his side.

"I know, but something just doesn't feel right here."

"For one it's too damned quiet." Munky commented as the eerie silence around the house overwhelmed them.

Yeah it is but let's see if we can't find out who all is caught and who isn't." Jonathan said pragmatically.

The foursome approached the house when from the bushes to the side of the porch a medium sized rock was launched, prompting Jonathan to catch it while Munky darted around to stop whoever was throwing potentially lethal weapons around. "Whoa whoa there missy didn't anyone tell you we're the good guys?" Munky asked looking strangely at the young woman, whose dirty blond hair fell in neatly disheveled waves around her shoulders.

"Ha-ha!" Kira replied squirming, "If you're so good let me go!"

"You heard the lady let her go before I give you a headache that even the doctor won't fix." A voice behind Munky said.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Unless you want one yourself." Raina growled starting toward the younger man she'd spied.

Luckily help came for everyone in the form of Francesca. "It's okay Munky that's Kira and Conner some of Tommy's old bunch." Francesca said from the doorway, where he noticed the butt of James' .22 by her foot.

"All right." Munky said agreeably setting the woman on her feet, "Why were you throwing rocks at us?"

"Because if you didn't know there's a bit of an issue here." Kira fired at him angrily.

"Um, yeah I know." Jonathan replied calmly, attracting Kira's attention, "Listen let's take this inside and pool what we know."

A few minutes later all of the wives of the members of Metallica and their various children were gathered in Kirk and Lani's living room along with Jonathan, Munky, Adam, Kira, Conner and Raina. The girls were shaken and visibly upset by the situation, which Jonathan was trying to put together so that everyone would understand what is going on.

During Jonathan's explanation-problem solving time that Raina's attention and focus were abruptly and unexpectedly attracted elsewhere. _DAD! I could really use some help here! I'm in deep trouble and I can't get out!_ Nikki's voice bounced off her mind. A split second later Luke's reply of _Nikki, slow down and explain what in all of hell has you interrupting me now?_

Echoes of _what's going on? What has happened?_ Rang from various people including a rather clipped response from Dulcea that ended, Raina noticed with the news she'd be on Earth as soon as she possibly could. Various voices echoed the same, and at the very bottom Raina noticed that even Adam's 'voice' could be heard answering that there were some of us already solving the problem. Or at the very least trying to.

"DAMMIT!" Destiny shouted as she sat straight upright from the nap she and Jason were taking while the kids were visiting with Jason's parents.

"Destiny, what's wrong?" Jason asked, immediately completely alert when he'd felt something strange pass over him and his wife sit upright like someone had hit her with a hot poker.

"Something's the matter with Nikki." Destiny answered reaching for the telephone, "I heard her screaming for help."

"Just great." Jason muttered as he flipped the covers back and began dressing too; knowing that Destiny would be doing the same as soon as she was done with the telephone conversation.

"Dammit, I'm glad the kids are with your parents this weekend. We need to get to the Bay as soon as we can." Destiny swore vehemently as she did as Jason had already, getting redressed as well.

"Who all are we meeting up with to fix this person's wagon?" Jason asked as he started Destiny's car.

"The cavalry and if I heard right we're going to be seeing my mother again." Destiny answered, "For now we go to where Uncle Kirk and Aun Lani live."

At Kirk's house the place looked like a madhouse, Jonathan had effectively called in every favor anyone owed him, if you asked Raina there were too many damned people in one place. She had slipped out the front door for some fresh air when Destiny and Jason arrived and hurried toward her.

"I'm glad to see you." Destiny said giving her a hug, "I take it everyone else is inside?"

Raina nodded, "There's just too many people with all the kids running around."

"Exactly why I didn't bring ours." Destiny said calmly, "I'm sure it's nearing bedtime for these guys so it'll be better."

"And we can better form our attack plan." a vaguely familiar voice said from behind Raina, who turned to see a man with shoulder length curly dark hair. "Francesca and Skylar are putting their respective brood in bed so it should be quieter, and our kids are going to be going into a side bedroom to relax and let us adults work on getting back those that belong to us." Richie said calmly.

Forty five minutes later a sharp rap on the door interrupted the ongoing debate of how to first find then rescue their missing family. Opening the door Destiny found herself looking at Dulcea, Luke and Leia. "Well everyone else is here so I figure you three want in on this discussion too." She said as she gave each of them a hug.

"Indeed, Nikki interrupted the negotiations pretty effectively with her yell." Leia replied as she and the other two took seats.

"Don't I know it." Raina replied wryly, rubbing the back of her head gingerly, "I don't know if anyone else does but I now have one spectacular headache."

"Dear, that's because your mind isn't generally Grand Central Station." Destiny said smiling, "She woke me out of a dead sleep."

Jonathan focused on Luke and Leia, "Do you two think you can find Nikki?"

"I think we can." Luke replied slowly, looking at his twin, "Do I dare try to tag Nikki again?"

"It's worth a try; just do your best to keep it on a closed channel, who knows what abilities these people have."

"You know," Tico, Raina remembered the man's name from earlier said, drawing out the last word, "I jut had a really horrible thought..."

"What's that, Tico?" Jonathan asked focusing on him as the twosome began working to get information from Nikki.

"What if these people try to bargain James and his bunch for some sort of prize or something from King? Didn't you say, Jonathan that she knew of you?"

Jonathan nodded, "She made reference to me yes so I don't think it's that far a leap of faith to assume that that bitch may know King and his crew of misfits." He turned and looked at Raina who was currently gnawing on her thumbnail anxiously, "What's your take on that, you know more about them than we do."

Batting her hands away irritably, Raina met his gaze as steadily as she dared, "I think it's possible, if not probable that they would discern who the members of this band are and try to use them for gain. Whether they know this King or not is beyond me but I do know this much, there isn't much I would put past my father to know or find out."

"That son of a whore." Dulcea swore under her breath, "If he's involved all of the captives are in very real danger."

"D-uh." Raina said sarcastically glaring over at Dulcea, "Wanna try stating something other than the obvious there Mother?"

Raising his hands with a sigh, Luke interrupted the brewing spat between the two, "Shelve it you two, fighting here is not going to help when it comes time to actually battle for their return."

"Luke's right fighting isn't helping us to find and rescue these people." Leia said watching as Luke readied himself.

"It's time to try and tag Nikki again. I only hope she's not in more trouble than we can get her out of." Luke said as he, Leia, Destiny, and Raina settled into a trance like state.

At long last the group had managed to not only locate Nikki but also the five members of the missing band – Jason may no longer be their bassist but Jason was a friend of theirs regardless of the past and nobody was going to mistreat him while they could still fight.

Nikki assured them that for the moment the five of them were safe but she had suspected that somehow King may come into play, which only heightened the need to get the six of them out of that situation as soon as possible. In the end it had been decided that Adam, Raina, Jonathan, Destiny, Jason, Dulcea, Luke and three of the members of Bon Jovi would be traveling to the outskirts of the Bay where the captives were being held. The girls were going to be protected by the remaining members of the band as well as Slash ,Izzy and Steven who had come over during the last part of the debate.

Riding in the middle of the second seat of the large van between Destiny and Adam Raina noticed that the vehicle was silent and allowed herself to fall into a somewhat meditative state. "What's she doing?" Raina vaguely heard the whisper on the fringes of her hearing.

"Meditating, I believe." Luke answered reaching up to tap Raina's shoulder lightly, "We're almost there Raina time to come back."

"They're heavily guarded and two large black vans just pulled into the back of the building. I counted at least seven men with nasty energies pouring out of them. I don't know them or where they came from but I have no doubt that they're there for Kirk and them." Raina said distantly before coming into full, collected focus again.

"That wasn't exactly what I'd call meditation." Jonathan commented as the van carrying their comrades pulled up beside him and cut the engine.

"Call it animal-sense." Raina managed a mildly feral smile, "One could say I'm on good terms with the animal life."

"Good, we can use all the aid we can get." Jonathan said as the various group members gathered what weaponry they had stashed in the back of the vans. Raina straightened her traditional fighting suit and reached for her staff, topped with a clear crystal bound in place by strong sinew and adorned by dark raven feathers. In the place of the quiet, timid young woman stood a competent, tightly coiled fighter prepared for anything. Many others, including Dulcea and Luke had opted for staves, but Raina knew that Luke also had his light saber just in case of emergency.

"What is she looking for?" Richie wondered aloud as he watched the woman circle the entrance when she jumped into the shadows just out of sight with a soft, nearly inaudible gasp. "Oh shit." Richie whispered as he saw from his hiding place near the dark vans that King and Dave Mustaine walked out of the building.

"You know, Kerry they do drive a hard bargain for that bastard Hammett." Dave commented like they were debating the fate of some wild animal that didn't deserve to live.

"Yeah but this is a once in a lifetime chance, those other fuck buddies of theirs don't even know they're gone yet. Not to mention that broad in there's obviously fertile." King replied thoughtfully, "I wonder if I can't finagle my way into a chunk of that."

"Actually, shitheads you're wrong on two counts. First of all we know they're captives, second of all, Kerry Nikki'd cut your balls off and shove them so far up your ass you'd have to open your mouth to see them again before you could ever touch her that way." Jonathan said conversationally as he came out of his hiding spot to stand in front of them.

"You bastard." Dave snarled at Jonathan. "Show some respect."

"I'll show it when he actually deserves it, Davey boy." Jonathan countered with a dark smile, "And frankly I'd rather eat cow shit for breakfast than be nice to either of you." He was deliberately focusing their attention on him to buy Raina the chance to slip through the slightly open door unnoticed. _Go .._ He thought furiously as King and Dave focused their attention on him as the members of Bon Jovi moved from their hiding places as well to further distract the twosome.

"Oh looky I guess they're finally coming to their senses and giving their powers to me like good little boys." King sneered before laughing at Richie, Tico and D.B.'s expense.

"Actually I'm not here to give you anything but a broken neck." Richie snapped lifting a heavy log from the ground.

"Like I'm afraid of someone that couldn't pour piss out of a boot." Kerry said starting toward Richie.

"It's not Richie you'd better be afraid of its me." D.B. said with a low growl. He moved so that he was in a direct line between Richie and Kerry.

"Hey Sambora you'd better call your cat down before I tie him up in a sack and throw him in the nearest river like all the other strays." Dave said moving to stand beside Kerry.

"I would but first you'd have to grow something called brains." Tico added beginning to snicker at Dave's expense.

"Enough of this shit. You'll never get to them in time Davis and your little band of misfits won't help them either. The only thing that's going to happen is I'm going to get what is left of their pathetic powers." Kerry snarled drawing a curved knife.

Raina meanwhile had managed to slip inside alone to Adam's horror – no one knew what was in store for her inside and while he knew that she could defend herself she could and would be very outnumbered. Adam noticed a broken-out window and crept towards it as the banter by the doors grew to an all-out brawl. Slipping inside he landed softly behind Raina who whirled around, her staff poised to strike when he whispered, "It's me, Adam,"

"Oh thank the gods." he heard her whispered reply, "There's someone trailing me and he's – DUCK!" She reached out and yanked Adam down as the chain whirled where his head had been a moment ago.

"You bitch." an unfamiliar male voice snarled, "That was my target you just moved."

"Yeah and I'll move it again and again!" Raina snapped angrily, "I'm not in the mood to deal with pissants like you so go blow your steam somewhere else!"

"You got a lotta mouth for a slut. Didn't anyone teach you to shut your mouth unless told what to do with it?" the man snarled snapping the chain at Raina, who dodged it while flinging Adam behind her.

"Yeah and you're talking a lot of bullshit for a man with no balls." Raina shot back raising her voice so that it would echo, "And frankly little boy, I bite." she smiled ferally as he snapped the chain at her again, this time catching it with her staff and twisting it so that it threw the man off-balance and she could use the staff to pull him toward them. Raina spun him so that both of them could land nearly identical side kicks to the man's ribs before yanking on the staff hard enough that the chain popped out of his hands and spun wildly along the floor to the side of them, toward the door.

"You two got Axl handled all right?" Richie asked as he and Tico entered the building with the others in short order.

"So the shithead has a name." Raina commented smiling darkly down at the man whose neck was currently residing under her boot. "A fitting name for someone no more than a hamster on a wheel."

"I'll get you, you gutter whore."

"Yeah yeah and cows have wings." Raina retorted darkly, "Next time you're feeling froggy there lad come jump I'll play." She said kicking him hard enough to wind him before the group moved along to try to find the room with their friends or family in it.

The sounds of battle were about fifty yards ahead and the sound of Luke's light saber going off was enough to send the group forward at a healthy clip. "Well well well, looks like the kitten finally finished sharpening her claws." A man whose eyes were like her own sneered from the corner Luke had backed him into.

"You got that right," Raina replied darkly, her smile almost feline in appearance, "And this lioness remembered her hunting pack this time."

"Aww I was hoping to finish what we started sister dear." Soleil pouted petulantly from her pose in the opposite corner, "Or I could always just end your sister's misery..." she leaned toward the cage aiming her hand toward Nikki.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you and wanting to keep on living you scum-sucking ass kissing little heathen." Raina snarled, taking a half-step forward raising her staff in preparation of throwing it in an attempt to stall whatever spell her sister may try.

"Oh and you're gonna stop me from way over there. I think not." Soleil said as she cast the spell, causing Nikki to crumble from the cot to the floor, writing in absolute agony.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" the yell echoed with many tones as nearly everyone in the room shouted the same sentence at the same time.

Sighing, Soleil focused her attention on Raina whose focus was almost solely on her while noticing that several of the people around them were looking around with the same practiced skill that Raina usually did, coldly calculating the odds. It was clear that Luke and Dulcea had no intention of allowing Camtamin any escape or movement that they could prevent. However, their wild card was Saila, whose allegiance was not guarantied. "Fine, fine ruin all my fun you rotten goody-two-shoes spoilsport."

Raina scowled from across the room while moving cautiously toward Soleil, her guard up and clearly expecting anything to happen. "I'd rather be a spoilsport than a spoiled brat." She countered darkly, moving so that the two were now a distorted mirror of each other. On one side of the "mirror" stood Soleil her hair as dark as a raven's feathers, eyes of blue ice and full of hatred dressed in dyed blue leather, the cut and style obviously taken from the traditional garb that both Raina and Dulcea favored. The difference was that unlike her mother and sister, Raina preferred a mid-thigh length dark brown leather skirt and form fitting halter-like top and boots. The chief difference however wasn't physical, at least not to Adam's eyes. The two could not be more different in what his teachers would have termed chi – Raina's was as bright as sunlight and as soothing as moonlight and shimmered with the many colors of the prism he had come to associate with the woman. Her features were hardened only by the anger she felt at the multiple betrayals and to his eyes, in her coiled, poised state, Raina was a woman on a one-way track to victory over this opponent and any other that interfered with her objective of rescuing Nikki.

"You'll never save them," Saila sang from the other side of the room where she stood parallel to Destiny whose gaze was as hard as stone and her hands were wrapped fully around her own light saber, still unactivated.

"I don't have to save them," Raina said coldly without taking her eyes form Soleil, "I just have to stop you two twits from ruining anyone else's life the way you did your damnedest to destroy mine."

"I would suggest you worry less about Raina and more about me." Destiny said reaching over and grabbing at Saila.

"And just why should I worry about a snotty heathen brat that thinks just cause she can use a weapon she is all that and a bouquet of Roses." Saila said jumping back from Destiny's reach.

"Let me show exactly what I think of whimps that hide behind people and can't even fight their own battles." Destiny said in a neutral tone that meant all other conversation was over.

"You're not going to save that bloated whale you call a sister, so why not just give up now. You failed with Kielen and you're going to fail with her. Face it sister dear; you're nothing but a big, sorry failure."

Raina staggered backwards, the words as painful as a physical blow to the chest, her breath became ragged and Adam felt the backlash of pure, unbridled pain emanate off of the woman. "How dare you," Raina ground out, her voice thick with memory and grief, "How dare you speak to me of the person you killed trying to keep you from hurting me!" She had recovered her balance again, though her eyes were the tattle-tale place that Soleil had hit a very sore spot in her personal armor. "I didn't fail Kielen, you did." she snarled struggling to control the very vice that had prevented her from gaining the rank of 'Master' in the Jedi training she'd endured. "And to imply that I failed him..." her voice lowered to a dark growl. "You're not ever going to grow up are you?"

Soleil's laughter rang out over the din of battle around them albeit neither sister really registered the battle going on around them. "Oh why should I do a silly thing like that? You're all that stands in my way to victory."

"You got that right." Raina shot back her voice rising over the din as well, "And this time even Daddy's too busy to save your ass this time you petulant little heathen-ass brat." Raina baited, remembering that one of Soleil's weaknesses was her ability to be baited, and inability to resist a challenge.

As Raina had anticipated Soleil grabbed her staff and charged at Raina, trying to outmaneuver her despite the fact that Raina had years of training that Soleil had obviously not kept up with. Dodging Soleil's attempt at an attack Raina spun in a tight circle enough that she was able to use the momentum to catapult the woman into the cage, which Jonathan had managed to get open and was currently escorting Nikki out of the building, and hopefully to the vans. It was very quickly obvious that Soleil's attack had been an attempt to lull Raina into a sense of security and laziness, which failed miserably which the younger woman realized too late as she dove toward Jonathan and Nikki.

"Jonathan look out!' Raina shouted at him, watching with a mixture of horror and fear on her face. "She's behind you." she finished as she sprinted toward the woman in an attempt to thwart the attack.

"Holy shit." Jonathan cursed pulling Nikki to one side barely in time. Raina vaguely heard the curse as her vision shrank to the point that all she saw was Soleil's face and the wall around the woman's head.

"What is it going to take for you to leave my god-damned family alone?" Raina growled, completely unaware at first that her cat form had manifested itself unexpectedly until she saw what was supposed to be her hand, but was instead a hand-sized tiger paw. The same paw was wrapped tightly around Soleil's neck and was tightening ever so slowly so as to be an excruciatingly painful sensation.

The sound of electricity registered vaguely in Raina's mind though it did not immediately register a threat to her until the jolt sent her sailing through the air albeit, like the cat itself truly would, the Raina-cat landed gracefully on her feet and sprang growling and hissing at the man wielding the hateful implement.

"Aww looky the kitty got a bad shock. Someone should teach her not to play with electrical instruments." Kerry said snarling then laughing. He pushed the tazer button again making the instrument buzz at Raina.

"Hey shithead, that was a bad move. I think you pissed her off." James spouted tapping Kerry's shoulder and hitting him in the jaw hard enough to jar the tazer loose from his grip. "Apparently Mommy never told you to leave the big toys to the big boys." he said pulling it into his hands seconds before Raina landed squarely on Kerry's back and used it as a springboard, right down to knocking the man to the ground with the force of her landing. Springing gracefully, Raina growled as she landed on Soleil's back forcing the younger woman to the cold floor where for the next several minutes it was carnage.

Almost as suddenly as the cat-form had emerged, the human form of Raina re-emerged with a scream as she lifted Soleil with surprising strength – she'd clearly used a good portion of her energy in the cat form, and said very softly, almost so softly that had the room not been mostly full of unconscious men even Soleil would not have heard her, "I'm not like you. I'm no murderer. It's over, Soleil you lose." Raina threw her against the wall, knocking the younger woman unconscious and a few steps toward the door later, she herself crumbled to the floor shaking like a leaf in the wind..

"Raina!" Destiny's voice registered faintly as she watched as the redhead collapsed a controlled mess of emotions and exhausted body. She and Adam darted around the bodies and knelt on either side of Raina, whose trembling had increased to the point there was no way of getting her to stand on her own. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. Nikki needs to go to the hospital and get checked out." Destiny urged her, the panic she felt about her twin's state rising to the forefront.

"Leave me if you must, my energy is spent." Raina managed weakly closing her eyes. "Take care of Nikki first. I'll be fine."

"No way. You're going with us and that's final." Destiny said firmly as she and Adam lifted her slender weight between them to the ground. They made it several steps before Raina slipped out of their grasp to the ground a second time, this time herself entirely unconscious as the sound of a gun being fired rang out into the stillness.

"Hold still bitch. You ain't getting away that easy." The obviously male voice said.

"Destiny go." Adam said meeting her gaze, "Get to the vans, I'll get Raina and I out of here." The last thing Adam wanted was Destiny getting hurt or worse killed – with Nikki already in trouble she was going to need Destiny in as good a health as she could be in. Ducking her head Destiny sprinted toward the van and jumped inside, noticing that the other van sat idling waiting for Adam to manage to get Raina to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason demanded, "Why is Adam out there by himself?"

"Raina's collapsed, I think she used up too much of her energy tonight." Destiny revealed breathlessly as her gaze focused on Nikki, whose pallor was pale and she was doubled over in pain, "Don't worry first place we're going with you is the hospital." she said looking at Munky who was sitting in the driver's seat, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

Meanwhile Adam had managed to lift Raina from the ground and nearly dropped her as a second, louder and rougher sounding shot rang into the air. "Dammit now would be a real good time to have Powers again." he muttered as he ducked his head slightly and hunched over so that at least part of Raina would be sheltered by his shoulders.

"Let's go, Adam we gotta get out of here." Luke shouted as sirens blared in the distance. Stumbling about five feet from the vans Luke jumped out of the vehicle in time to steady him and guide his stepdaughter into the van a half-second before all but throwing Adam inside as well. "Go go go." Luke said insistently as he slammed the door shut a half-second before the bullet bounced harmlessly off of the bulletproof glass.

Thirty minutes later the vans pulled into the hospital parking lot where Nikki and Destiny got out at the emergency room exit and headed inside while everyone else waited to get out until the vans were parked.

"No." Raina wheezed, even in the previous thirty minutes her breathing hadn't quite returned to normal the way she had hoped it would. "I am not going in there."

"Oh yes you are." Dulcea demanded. "You need to be checked out and you know it."

"No." Raina replied stubbornly even though her ribcage hurt as though she'd been the mouse instead of the cat in the battle.

"You're going." James said turning to glare at her. "IF I have to pick you up and carry you into that hospital to get you checked out that is what will happen."

"I wouldn't - " Raina's voice was cut off for a violent coughing fit that Luke took advantage of and propelled her toward the door while she was too distracted to argue further.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The triage nurse asked noticing immediately that all of the gathered appeared very strange.

"We were at a convention and our friend here began coughing uncontrollably," Kirk said quickly as Raina coughed hard enough to trigger her gag reflex. "We wanted to be sure she was all right before returning to our convention."

"All right, could you tell me her name?"

"Raina Walker." Kirk answered smoothly, realizing suddenly they didn't know if Raina actually possessed a last name in the custom they were used to.

"All right, age?"

"Ah," he looked at Raina who was still busily coughing and decided to guesstimate. "I'm not sure but I'm gonna guess around thirty-two."

Fastening the bracelet in a hurry the attendant frowned as Raina did the only sensible thing she could do and deposited what dinner she'd had in the basket violently. "It could be a few minutes but I'm sure she'll be seen shortly."

As they sat impatiently in the waiting area Raina was called back in the same instant that Destiny emerged, a worried look on her face. "All right, Des what's got you worried?" Kirk asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Nikki's gone into labor. The doctors are trying to stop it but they don't know if labor's already progressed beyond the point of no return. The only good news is that if the baby is born now it should be okay." Destiny answered as the orderly wheeled Raina back to a room. "She doesn't look too good herself."

"If you want my inexpert opinion I imagine she's partly in shock on top of having trouble breathing." Jonathan commented quietly.

"Probably so." Destiny agreed as she pulled out her cell phone, "I need to step outside and call Tommy."

"Good idea, he may have to leave his convention early and see to her himself." James agreed as the long wait for Raina's diagnosis began.

The phone rang and Tommy dove to answer it almost upsetting the mug he had in his hand. "Thomas Oliver speaking." He said not looking to see who had called. He was worried about Nikki and the others. Having not heard anything for over 5 hours hadn't improved his outlook either.

"I would hope so considering it's your cell I called." Came a voice that instantly put Tommy on alert. Destiny sounded tired and worn out.

"Hey Destiny what's up?" Tommy said trying not to let his imagination run away with him. He could tell there was something wrong but she was trying to be delicate. If those sorry bastards did anything to Nikki and the baby there would be hell to pay and he would be the one giving them their just rewards.

"Tommy we have a small problem." Destiny began hoping against hope that he wouldn't freak too much and come through the phone. Not that it was possible but well Destiny knew Tommy was protective of Nikki and the news wasn't going to excite him either.

"Des what's wrong with Nikki?" Tommy asked trying to quell his apprehension down. He knew he had to be calm otherwise it might aggravate the situation further.

"Tommy," Destiny said pausing for a moment to look at something. "Nikki's gone into labor. The doctor is trying to stall it but he may not be able to. The good thing about this is that Nikki's far enough along that should the baby decide to get here he should be okay.

"Alright, I'm going to make some calls and get try and get my butt out of this convention early. If something happens and the baby gets here before I do then call me." Tommy said reaching over to the desk in his room and retrieving numbers written on a pad.

"I will. I'll call in a bit too to see how you came out with trying to get out of the conference. You might want to pick up some stuff for mommy and baby as well." Destiny said sighing. She knew Tommy would do everything to get out and it made her feel a little better to know he would be coming to help tend to Nikki.

Forty-five long minutes later a young-looking doctor emerged and asked, "Is there a member of," he frowned at the chart for a second as though struggling with the name, "Raina Walker here still?"

"Here." Destiny answered stepping forward calmly, though inside she was trembling, "You can talk freely but I'll sign what needs signing if anything."

"Your sister I presume?" the doctor guessed, noticing some similarities in features between his patient and the woman standing before him. At Destiny's nod he explained, "She has a mild concussion, a burn she can't explain on her side and is still having trouble breathing. I have her on oxygen for the moment to see if that helps, but I would like to admit her overnight for observation."

"I see. I'm sure she didn't give you a positive reaction to that." Destiny answered cringing inside -Raina was clearly not in good spirits after the skirmish.

"No, but with the concussion I'd really rather not take chances with her health."

"Let me go back and talk with her, I may be able to persuade her but if not I wouldn't recommend forcing the issue if she flat out refuses treatment."

"Of course, if nothing else her condition may improve with just the oxygen." The doctor nodded as Destiny turned to head toward the room Raina was in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Destiny asked as she closed the door behind her to offer the two of them some semblance of privacy.

"Like a bird in a cage." Raina managed tiredly, leaning her head against the pillow, "How's Nikki?"

"For a woman who is in labor the doctor is trying to stall, not bad. She's fine really." Destiny assured her. "Right now we're more worried about you."

"Me? I'm fine. Or I will be when they take this thing out of my hand." Raina said weakly as she raised her hand showing the IV needle."

"Raina, listen to me. The doctor is right; you need to let them make sure you're really all right." Destiny said calmly, "Besides," she paused and waited for the next coughing fit to subside. "Letting yourself heal after doing what you did is probably not a bad idea."

"I could sit on my butt and do nothing at home." Raina pointed out irritably.

"And here people can make sure you do just that!" Destiny shot back even though she was smiling.

"I can sit on my butt at home without some nosy butt poking her nose in every five seconds." Raina insisted before coughing again.

"Dear sister that's the 'nosy butt's' job." Destiny couldn't help but laugh as Raina glared at her. "Besides the doctor told me it would only be for tonight, probably by lunchtime you'd be getting out of here."

Glaring at Destiny Raina sighed, "I take it I'm getting outvoted here?"

Smiling Destiny tried for a thoughtful expression but it shattered a half-second later as she answered, "Um yeah you could say that. Between Dad and Uncle Kirk alone I think you'd be getting outnumbered."

"Gr-eat." Raina said darkly, poking the button on the bed railing which would turn the noisy blinking contraption she disliked on.

"Hey," Destiny said putting her hand on the railing, "It's not that bad. I'm pretty sure someone's going to stay here to keep you company."

"Don't you have a twin to tend to?" Raina snapped irritably wanting nothing more than to be left alone having discovered that for once that she was not going to get out of something she didn't really want or like.

"Actually, yes but at the moment I am pretty sure Nikki's dozing." Destiny replied glaring at Raina.

"Fine." Raina sighed and tried to focus on the television, which was announcing an increase in the price of gas.

"Look, in all reality I need to go call Tommy again and see if he managed to get out of his convention so that he can take care of Nikki." Destiny said, tapping Raina's shoulder. "Just try to relax all right?"

Cutting her eyes at Destiny, Raina nodded after a moment or two. "I'll try. I just don't like being cooped up."

"Welcome to the club there, kid." a now-familiar voice said from the doorway. "I'm not much for these places myself." James said as he walked in with Adam and Luke behind him. "The benefit of being admitted after visiting hours is that the staff here's a little more lax on it than if you'd been admitted during visiting hours." He said with a smile.

"If you've come to cheer me up good luck." Raina said tartly, shooting the man a dirty look, knowing full well that she was going to find herself fixated with a warning look from Luke.

"Hey now, there's no call for such temper from you." Luke scolded as he closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling exactly?" He queried, sitting in the hard plastic chair beside the bed.

"Like a bird in a cage." Raina answered using the same analogy she'd used with Destiny with Luke.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Luke scolded with an exasperated sigh and an annoyed look at James as if to say 'If I could in good conscience strangle her I would'.

James nodded at him. _In to many ways she reminds me of Kirk and myself for that matter._ James thought. "At least you've got a private room and that's a good thing." He muttered aloud.

"I'd rather be at home than here." She snapped sighing in frustration.

"We'd all like to be home but that's just not happening till both you and Nikki get some rest and get better. For now I think it best that you get some sleep." Luke said his tone one that meant don't argue.

_Ring Ring_ The hospital phone rang to Nikki's surprise, and prompted her to sleepily answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby I didn't wake you did I?" Tommy's concerned voice came over the line.

"Actually, yeah you did. But its okay I can think of far worse things to wake up to." Nikki answered as her abdomen cramped slightly as she moved to sit in the bed.

"I'm sure you can," Tommy smiled into the phone as he threw the baby bag he'd stopped at their house in Reefside to get into the backseat of the Jeep, and couldn't help but smile at the infant seat already loaded into the driver's side backseat. "Listen, I was able to wriggle out of the convention due to you going into labor – no they don't know the exact circumstances, but family comes first for me and they know it."

"How much trouble are you in?" Nikki asked worriedly, "I don't want you losing your job or something over this."

"I won't." Tommy reassured her calmly as he started the Jeep again, "Listen, Babe how is everyone else?"

"Everyone but Raina's all right from what Destiny said. Nothing serious but the doctor wants her overnight to make sure."

"Whoa, what happened?" Tommy asked as he pulled the hands-free headset on and plugged it in so he could drive and talk to Nikki more safely.

"Between the tazer shot to the ribcage and the likely concussion she sustained the doctor wants to be sure she's all right."

"Oh boy, I bet she's not in a good temper then." Tommy mused as Nikki yawned again. "Listen, baby you need to get some sleep, even if the doctors stall the labor successfully you're going to be very tired. I'll see you soon okay? Promise me you'll try to rest until I can get there?"

"I'll try." Nikki answered, stifling a squeak of pain.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Tommy promised her, smiling at the thought of seeing for himself that Nikki was safe again. He picked up his phone as the connection severed and dialed Kirk's cell phone number.

"Kirk's cell he's busy calling Ralph on the Big Phone at the moment. This is Lars how can I take your damage report, hot or cold?" Lars said cheerfully, almost too cheerfully given that it was now nearing two in the morning.

"Hello Lars." Tommy couldn't help but laugh as he found the dark humor in the Danish drummer's greeting.

"Hey, Tommy what can we do for ya?"

"Well details on what hospital Nikki's in would be good." Tommy answered smiling.

For the next few minutes Tommy and Lars chatted while the Dane gave him directions to the hospital. "Well I gotta let ya go man I have a wife to see to." Tommy said hanging up.

Ten minute later he opened the door to Nikki's room and smiled at the sight – she was sleeping quietly in the bed and she didn't even stir as he gently settled the vase on her nightstand and sat along the edge of her bed, leaning to kiss her forehead lightly. Nikki stirred in her sleep, turning toward him without waking as he curled against her side, half-cradling her as she slept and he sat up watching as she did.

A few hours later a white coated doctor entered. Tommy glanced up briefly before feeling Nikki squirm in her sleep. "I need to check her so you're going to have to wait in the hall for a minute unless you move Thomas." The voice said with sarcasm.

"Hey Skylar. It's good to see you too." Tommy said moving off the bed to stand. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked the pang of concern evident in his voice.

"She'll be fine Tommy. I don't think the doctor she's been assigned is going to try any farther to stop the labor so it looks like you're going to be a daddy before to much longer." Skylar said looking up from her examination.

"I can't say I'm happy the baby's getting here early but I'm relieved nothing else happened to her or the baby." Tommy said quietly watching Nikki's eyes fluttered open.

"Tommy!" She whispered tensing as her abdomen tightened up.

"Easy baby, I'm here. You'll be okay just hang on for a little while longer and soon it'll be over." Tommy said trying to calm and soothe Nikki.

"Nikki hunny, are you ready for some pain medication. It'll help you to be able to function but won't hurt you or the baby?" Skylar asked coming up on the other side of Nikki.

Nikki nodded trying to slow her breathing as the pain began to intensify. "Oh this hurts worse than when I was in labor with Mandy." She said in a whispery tone.

"Take it easy and breathe slowly." Skylar answered adjusting the bed and putting an oxygen mask over Nikki's mouth and nose.

The door opened and a doctor came in followed closely by two nurses. "Good evening." He said smiling at Skylar then both Nikki and Tommy.

"How much longer till the baby gets here?" Nikki asked her voice sounding a little stronger now that the contraction was past.

"I'd say you're just about ready now if you feel up to pushing," The doctor answered nodding toward Skylar and one of the nurses. The nurse stepped forward and Nikki instantly recognized Jan a friend of the family and one of the 'awesome possums' mom.

"Don't worry Nikki, you're Aunt Skylar, Tommy and I will be with you every step and Dr. Hamnson is the best OB doctor there is." Jan said as they began the preparation for the newest arrival.

"_No!" Raina screamed into the nothingness that her dream became before she realized that unlike her normal dreams, Raina had no control over the dream's events. "I'm getting damned sick of you jackasses messing with my head!" her voice echoed twice, each one more distorted than the first._

_ "Oh but your mind is such a fertile playground." King's voice boomed from a location Raina couldn't place in the nothingness._

_ "Well here's a newsflash you jerk!" Raina screamed at him not caring that baiting this man might not be her brightest idea yet, "I don't take orders from nobody and least of all some washed-up wannabe who has to steal from others to make himself more important!"_

_ Lightning flashed in the distance as Raina realized that she was wearing the same outfit she'd been wearing before she'd changed to the embarrassing hospital gown. "You'll come to see that I'm in the right and those little pissants will bow to me!" King's voice boomed as the lightning flashes increased in temperature and frequency as they grew closer to her. One large, reddish bolt cracked through the air close enough to send the hairs along her arms on end._

_ "Your scare tactics aren't going to work!" Raina shouted at him, her voice growing hoarse and the air around her became heated with electrical energy. "Buzz off and go screw with someone's head who cares!"_

_ "Silly, stupid little girl." King boomed as lightning cracked all around her, creating a cage around her, trapping the woman inside._

_ "You sorry goat-raping little boy!" Raina shouted angrily at him, burning her lungs with the heated air. "I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'm going to kick your sorry ass!" Her bold front faded as the air inside the cage became almost unbearably warm, "I am in deep shit here. I don't know that anyone even knows that shithead is screwing around with me. Think Raina you have to get help somehow. How in all of hell did I get a hold of Adam in the first place? Maybe if I can think of how I did that I can get help from like Jonathan or something."_

_ The heated, crackling air inside the electric cage soon forced Raina to her knees, eyes burning with stinging tears as she coughed vehemently. Her body was shaking with the force of the coughing and the need to keep herself mostly upright so as to not burn herself. "I could really use some help here," Raina muttered between ragged coughs "I don't even care who it is this time. I just need someone to get me out of this frelling cage so that I can kick that sorry jerk's ass personally."_

_ The now-familiar crackle of a portal opening preceded Jonathan's entrance into the mockery of Raina's dream. "You know, Kerry I'm getting damned tired of always having to pick up your messes." Jonathan said conversationally as he approached Raina's cage slowly, surveying the damage done to the young woman. "It's also considered quite rude to trap a lady, Kerry." Jonathan scolded tearing down the cage easily and lifting Raina gently to her feet. "It's okay; I'll take care of this." He said calmly, giving her a gentle hug._

_ "B-be careful." Raina managed slowly, "I didn't know I was caged in until it was too late."_

_ "It's all right," Jonathan said opening a portal behind them, "Walk through that portal and you'll wake up safe and sound. Mr. King and I have business to attend to."_

Raina woke with a shuddering, painful gasp looking wildly around the room shocked to find herself not alone in the room. The television was currently playing what looked to be an old movie, as it was black and white and to her surprise instead of those who had come to keep her company hours earlier the only ones in the room were herself, Adam and Luke. Adam had clearly fallen asleep in the uncomfortable chair beside the bed, as had Luke fallen into slumber in the less uncomfortable but still hospital issue chair a few feet away. Leaning warily over the side, Raina tapped Adam's arm with the hand not hindered by the IV needle.

Startled the young man awoke with a jerk and a half-wild look around, "Are you all right?" he asked automatically, looking her over in the dim lighting.

"I am now." Raina managed as shocked as he over how hoarse her voice was.

"Whoa, what happened to your voice?" Adam asked, reaching for the pitcher of water and pouring her a glass in order to hand it to her.

"Apparently the egomaniac that I think Jonathan called 'King' is stronger in the dream thing than I realized." Raina managed, stopping a coughing fit with a sip of water.

"Yeah, I was talking to James about that while you slept," Adam said looking over at Luke who barely stirred in sleep. "Are you all right, you seem shaken up."

"I am a little shaken." Raina admitted slowly, finding herself letting her guard down around this man the way Kielen had once defeated her self-protective guard.

"It's okay to be a little scared what happened?" Adam asked his features and a brief emotional 'scan' told Raina he was genuinely concerned and interested in what had occurred.

In a hushed tone Raina explained her dream, feeling safe enough in his comfortable presence to admit that she'd been trying to figure out how she'd acquired his help before in hopes of it again.

"I don't know how you did it." Adam admitted with a small smile.

Luke, meanwhile, was not actually asleep, he'd heard Raina's movement and despite her attempt to not wake him, she had. _In the end, that fragile trust he built unknowingly while she was helpless and at the mercy of Saila has helped her more than either yet knows. I hope that he can nurture this tender bond and maybe, just maybe heal that festering scar and grant Raina the freedom to love and grow._ He mused to himself, inwardly pleased that the young man whose torture mirrored hers had reached the woman where even he had failed. _It is for the rest of us to nudge them, to push Raina is to risk pushing her in the improper direction._ He listened quietly, careful to appear to slumber as the twosome's conversation continued for some time before finally nature took its course and caused him to stretch, seemingly just awakening from a deep sleep.

"Is everything all right?" Adam asked as both sets of eyes zeroed in on his movements.

"I'm fine, I woke because I need to," he pointed at the bathroom, "use the facilities. No worries here. Why did something happen while I slept?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Raina replied feigning a smile.

Giving her what his wife dubbed the "bullshit look" he rested his hand on the doorknob and turned it to enter the cubicle-sized room, "We'll talk about whether or not I need to worry about something in a moment."

A few minutes later Luke emerged from the bathroom, appearing quite alert for someone who had claimed to just awaken a moment ago. "How much of our conversation did you overhear before deciding to grace us with your company in the waking world?" Raina asked bluntly studying his face.

"Long enough to know something happened to you." Luke answered almost too smoothly for Raina's taste.

"Yeah well that little twerp King decided to play his reindeer games again, nothing new about that from the way Jonathan behaved about it." Raina shrugged before coughing again.

"Why are you coughing?" Luke inquired, moving his chair closer to where Adam's currently was.

For the next few minutes Raina explained why her throat and voice were so raw. Adam had to help explain from time to time as Raina would still fall into painful coughing fits that prevented her from talking for very long at a time.

"It sounds to me like we need to have a direct conversation with this man using the a club to beat it into his brain not to mess with things that don't belong to him. Although I hate to admit it Kerry was always to dense to realize he on the dead and didn't know it list." A voice said. Luke and Adam looked up to find James, Jason and Robert standing there.

"Well we all know how dense Kerry is but then again it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see that." Robert said smiling.

"I personally think this man's missing some marbles." Raina comment wryly.

"Um hunny this man's never had any marbles that was taken along with all the cheese when that man's cracker was born." Jason said.

The conversation continued for a long time till Adam noticed that Raina had once again fallen asleep. "Looks like you two could use a break for a minute." James said.

"I think one of us should stay so she doesn't freak out if she wakes up again." Adam said.

"That's why Robert and I are here. We'll stay here while you two go get something to eat and drink. Don't worry if someone's stupid enough to try something they'll just get eaten and James and Kirk will have to by a store full of Rolaids for me again." Jason said smiling as James rolled his eyes.

Nikki finally had a little bit of time to doze. The baby boy that she and Tommy had wanted was here and now she took some time to sleep and regain her strength. It had been a grueling labor and she needed all the rest she could get. What she didn't expect was that her pleasant dreams were about to take a turn for the worse.

_ "Welcome to hell." The voice boomed from everywhere at once. Nikki looked around at the surroundings. She knew the voice all to well and the surroundings were all too familiar. She knew she had to be calm and find out what Kerry was up to now._

_ "Yeah go blow bubbles up your ass Kerry." Nikki spouted trying to force Kerry to come and face her. She knew from previous experiences that he was short tempered._

_ "Don't you even want to know why I brought you to my little playground?" Kerry asked appearing out of thin air and acting like he was passing the time of day and this was a normal thing. He vanished again with a chuckle._

_ "Not particularly. But since you seem to know the answer then I'll ask what in all of hell are you doing with me here." Nikki demanded watching for some sign of Kerry's reappearance._

_ "I thought I would offer you a chance to come to me willingly. I mean I did buy you from your sister's father." Kerry said finally materializing on feet from Nikki._

_ "Right like I'm some dog you can pay for and not feed. You have to be out of your mind to think I'd come to you willingly. Oh wait you don't have brains to think for yourself do you." Nikki spouted giggling at the last statement._

_ Kerry advanced on her coming within an arms length. "You will be mine or I'll kill you and well we know what happens if you die here my dear. I mean your both of sisters almost didn't make it out." Kerry said coldly._

_ "Yeah well I'm not either of my sisters and as for being yours, that will be when hell freezes over and the devil himself starts selling igloos and ice cream." Nikki said stepping back and putting more space between herself and Kerry._

_ "Do you really think that sorry excuse for a husband is going to save you now? He doesn't even know you're in danger and by the time he figures it out as dense as he is well it'll be too late." Kerry crooned seemingly amused by the thought._

_ "You know Kerry you forget something. I'm not as dumb as you are and I always have help." Nikki said looking Kerry square in the eye. She knew all she had to do was concentrate and help would come._

_ "Ah yes, your dear Uncle Jonathan. Well I wouldn't expect too much from him. You see I made sure he was out of harms way." Kerry said smiling at Nikki. For the briefest of moments she panic till she looked at Kerry again. She could tell he was lying and now she knew was the time to play her trump card._

_ "Who said anything about Uncle Jonathan dumbshit? I mean I can call in anyone that I want. What's to say I won't call in someone else? I mean I can call Uncle Munky or Uncle James who would just eat your sorry ass as a snack." Nikki said becoming more aware of what trouble she was in. She knew the longer she let King play the worse off she would be should the battle not turn in her favor._

_ "Go ahead my dear but first why don't you and Gars get acquainted again." Kerry said looking over Nikki's shoulder._

_ Nikki spun and jumped just before Gar's spiked tail hit the spot she was standing in. "Nice try numb nuts. Try again and get some glasses to help you see better." Nikki answered raising her arms and making a sword appeared from thin air._

_ "Oh look she's going to hurt me with her little toy sword I'm so scared. Come here bitch and let me give you a lesson on refusing my master." Gars snarled aiming another shot at her with his tail. Kerry sat on some rocks nearby just laughing at the situation._

_ "Um do I look stupid enough to have called a plain sword Gars. Let's see how you do with this." Nikki said activating her light saber. She brought the light saber down on one of Gar's spikes taking it clean off._

_ "You sorry bitch you're going to pay for that." Gars snarled turning on her and trying to grab her._

_ "Yeah and pigs and rhinos can fly." Nikki said watching for an opening. She finally spotted one and took another well aimed shot slicing through another spike._

_ "I plan on making you severely pay for that you stupid bitch." Gars growled beginning to wildily swing his tail at Nikki._

_ Nikki began backing up toward Kerry while Gars continued wildly swinging his tail and only just missing her. "Is that all you can do Gars? I thought you would be a better pet than that." Nikki said coming just within inches of where Kerry was sitting._

_ Gars raised his tail and flung it down harder than he had before. Nikki jumped out of the way and Gars hit the rocks where Kerry was sitting causing him to fall off backwards and land hard on the ground. "You stupid fool I said get her not me!" He bellowed causing lightning to strike within inches of Gars._

_ "Looks like your pet finally turned on you Kerry maybe it's time to go back to obedience school." Nikki spouted looking up at the sky. She knew it was time if she was to survive any longer. She had been lucky so far but her luck could run out at any moment._

_ "You're the one needing obedience training and I think it's time I taught you some." Kerry said smiling evilly at Nikki. He was just starting to get up when a lump landed on him causing him to hit the ground again hard and making him gasp for air._

_ "Damn what does a drummer have to do to get a decent night sleep beside kill people?" Lars said trying not to yawn. He turned to see Nikki standing there with her light saber in hand looking almost like she was going to choke from trying not to laugh._

_ "Umm Uncle Lars? Sorry about the abrupt seat there but you might want to move before Kerry comes back to his little bit of sense and tries something monumentally stupid." Nikki said finally laughing._

_ "Why hello there Kerry I see you make a damn good cushion to land on but just tell me all in what world do you think trapping people in a dream world is going to do, boost your moral." Lars spouted getting up before kicking at Kerry._

_ "You sorry washed up old man you and your friends are going to be my personal whipping post before I'm through with you and that bitch is going to be my whore to do my bidding." Kerry managed to spout between coughs. He motioned for Gars to attack at full force._

_ Before Gars got to many steps a hand snaked out and caught Kerry around the throat. "I would suggest telling your little butt buddy to back off my niece and my drummer before I decide I'm hungry." A voice growled._

_ Kerry just started laughing. "Do you really think that you have any real powers here Hetfield that's going to stop me or Gars from taking what's ours."_

_ "No but I have a feeling that he just might have something to say about what you called his daughter." Cookiemonster said pointing behind Kerry._

_James swung Kerry around and dropped him at Luke's feet. Luke glared down at the man coldly, his own saber flying from it's holder to his hand, where it sat comfortably but yet unactivated. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let a slime-bag bottom feeder like you put hands on my children? I think not." Luke purred with a dark smile as the saber came to life – green blade crackling in the air._

_ "What the fuck are you some sort of freak?" Kerry shouted as Gars lunged at Nikki, catching her with his hands and starting to choke her._

_ "Um a little help here would be good." Nikki gasped squirming as the saber fell out of her hand clattering off as it hit the ground. The others moved toward Nikki and Gars when a portal appeared behind them and a supremely-pissed off Raina emerged from the portal._

_ "You know you people really need to take a vacation from pissing off other people." She said wrenching Gars' hands away from Nikki's neck forcefully which sent her sprawling to the ground. The man spun on her, his tail flailing around trying to catch the young woman to knock her to the ground, which it did, taking her ankles out from under her._

_ Rolling expertly Raina taunted boldly, "Nuh-uh pretty boy you'll have to go to bed a lot earlier than that to really hurt me." She spun to her feet near where James was standing, seemingly unarmed but James saw that the cloak she wore was hiding something that resembled the weapons that Luke and his children were carrying but he said nothing of it. "So dino-butt what's got your tongue, surely not the cat because I'm over here." Raina spouted hotly as Nikki crawled, coughing and wheezing to where they stood._

_ "You no-good skanky ass whore!" Gars roared at her angrily, "I'll have you for my own plaything before it's all over with!"_

_ "Sorry bub but this cat's a one-man woman and you're not even in my league!" Raina shot back pushing Nikki behind James and herself while dodging the spiked tail, narrowly missing being hit by the spiked end._

_ "Careful there kitty-cat." James growled pulling the young woman out of the line of fire, "That tail will shred your hide and we'll be playing pick up the pieces again."_

_ "Oh he may hit me but it'll be his last mistake. I'm nobody's "pet"." Raina growled as she shimmered in the light of the dream-scape._

_ "Whoa there tiger, now's not the time to let the kitty cat out of the bag." James said moving Raina again out of the line of danger – Gars' attack with his tail was becoming more violent and eerily accurate._

_ A portal opened to their left and Raina spun to see who it was that was interrupting the fray now and to her, and everyone else's shock Saila and Soleil strode through acting as though they believed they owned the extra-dimensional space._

_ "Oh look, dear we have a standing ovation awaiting our arrival. How appropriate for our new toys." Soleil said smiling darkly at Saila._

_ "Standing ovation my ass you brat." Nikki spouted having recovered both her balance and coordination during the distraction Gars had proven to be. "The only thing that's gonna be standing when we're done here is us."_

_ "Oh you'd like to think so." Soleil replied sugary-sweetly, "But I can assure you we will win this time."_

_ "Oh come off it." Raina rolled her eyes belligerently, "I stomped your ass in the real word little girl and I'll do it here to." She moved to be standing between Soleil and everyone else on her own side, both hands on her hips, and the cloak neatly fell around her, keeping her secret._

_ "Didn't Daddy teach you anything?" Soleil purred stepping close enough to reach to touch Raina's face, her hand blocked by a wrist and a closed fist._

_ "Actually yes my Dad did teach me a whole hell of a lot more than my "father" did." Raina sneered darkly, "That pig who shares little more than blood with me means nothing." _

"_Oh but Daddy was so looking forward to welcoming you home dear sister," Soleil pouted as she reached with her other hand to stroke Raina's hair well aware of the scathing look she received from her elder sibling. "But I guess I'll just have to destroy you and beg Daddy's forgiveness for ruining his plans."_

_ "Oh please," Raina said shoving Soleil's hand away from her head with a shove, "You destroy me? Come off it baby sister you're nothing but a spoiled brat in need of a solid spanking."_

_ "And you think you can spank me?" Soleil laughed coldly, "Raina you could barely bring yourself to destroy the monsters we fought together."_

_ "Are we going to fight or are you just going to bore me to tears?" Raina sighed deliberately turning her back to Soleil, knowing too well that Soleil was not going to refuse to take what she believed to be an opportune moment._

_ As Raina expected, Soleil moved reaching with both hands for her neck, only to be sent backwards a solid ten feet, dragging Saila with her as Raina's own light saber crackled to life, its pale amethyst light glowing in the shadows much like those of her family's._

_ "Just what in all of Phaedos is that thing?" Saila shrieked, for the first time in many months frightened by her former friend._

_ "Oh that's just a nasty toy Raina apparently thinks she can use." Soleil blustered, inwardly frightened as Raina stood much as Luke had when he'd first activated his own, waiting, watching, hoping to not have to harm either of her former team-mates with the weapon._

_ As the fracas continued a large portal opened to reveal a supremely pissed Jonathan, who walked purposefully toward the center of the chaos, a beacon of serenity despite his anger. "Kerry, Kerry, Kerry, when are you ever going to learn that not only am I in a better band than you but I am the Higher Power in this realm?" he paused and glared at him, speaking again before Kerry could spout any more garbage at him than he knew the man had spouted at his friends and family, "But never mind we can chat about that in the real world while you're getting your ass handed to you. In the mean time shithead take your lackey and your two little cocker spaniels and go home." he opened the portal behind Kerry and shoved both Kerry and Gars through it before maneuvering so that the portal would suck up both Saila and Soleil and eject them from the dream as well. Looking around at the hodgepodge of people, he said with a sigh, "Why don't we all go wake up and talk about this during visiting hours?"_

"Shh," Adam whispered as the door to Raina's room opened to reveal a concerned Jonathan.

"How's she doing?" Jonathan asked quietly, watching the young woman as she appeared to doze in the bed.

"Restless as a cat on a hot tin roof." Adam replied keeping his voice low "Is there something you needed, Jonathan?"

"Well we were all going to gather in Nikki's room but if she's not up to it I can always have someone fill her in later?  
>"What's going on?" Raina asked with a stretch, followed immediately by a pained wince.<p>

"Just a gathering in Nikki's room," Jonathan replied studying her face, "I'm curious about something though, how did you get into Nikki's dream?"  
>"I don't know," Raina admitted as the soft knock interrupted her comments, "I just did I guess."<p>

I see." Jonathan answered as the nurse bustled into the room carrying a clipboard full of what Jonathan knew to be discharge papers.

For the next several minutes their conversation was interrupted by the nurse's instructions and handing Raina several prescriptions, one of which was a cream for the burn on her side and another for a painkiller to ease any discomfort she was in from the apparent lung injury she'd suffered.

"Oh, before I forget," Adam said to Raina, "I brought your gym bag up from the vehicle Jonathan and Munky picked us up in. I figured if you had anything to wear it would be in there."

Smiling thanks Raina picked it up one handed and moved into the bathroom where for the next few minutes she quickly showered. Ten minutes later she emerged in a pair of dark slacks, low-heeled flats and a pale mint colored lightweight sweater more than appropriate for the mild California evenings. Her hair was freshly washed and obviously towel-dried and hung in tendrils around her face, which she shook her head irritably when the strands fell into her eyes, which were searching the room for something.

"Here it is," Adam said intuitively sensing what she was searching for and picked up her tortoise shell clip from the nightstand. "The nurses must have pulled it out of your hair while you slept thinking it would be more comfortable for you." he said holding it out to her.

"Thank you," Raina replied shaking her head and capturing the shortest length of her hair expertly and clipped it neatly, and Jonathan noticed, conveniently disguised the starkly white streaks in her hair.

"I'm guessing you want to go see Nikki." Jonathan commented as Raina swiftly packed up the few odds and ends and tucked them neatly into her bag. She winced and for a second both men noticed that her hand rested gingerly against her side for a moment before she turned to answer him.

"Yes." She replied simply looking over at him, "I believe we have a situation to discuss after the night I know I personally had."

"Bluntly spoken but first let's go down to the pharmacy and get these filled," Jonathan said firmly picking up the prescriptions that Raina had left on the bed tray.

Shooting him an annoyed look, Raina sighed, "I take it I'm going to get outvoted again if I say no."

"You got that right," Adam broke in firmly; glaring at her, "You can't save the world if you're not in good health yourself." he smiled at the dirty look she shot him as they walked together to the pharmacy.

Ten minutes later Jonathan's cell phone rang, breaking about fifteen hospital rules. "Your dime my crime." Jonathan greeted the voice on the other end. He listened for a moment before stating, "No, no everything's fine Nikki. Trust me, sweetheart Raina's fine I know because I'm lookin' at her and we're just downstairs filling her prescriptions before we come back upstairs." he laughed softly, "Now, now there's no need to swear at me. Seriously though, Nikki I need to hang up and pay for these scripts so you and I can continue our lovely little chat in person."

No sooner had they turned the corner to the elevators a soft voice crooned, "You won't need those medicines when you're dead." A hand snaked out and grabbed Raina's shoulder roughly and pulled her away from the safety of Jonathan and Adam's presence.

"Oh hello Spikey, I was wondering when Kerry would call the rest of his pets in." Jonathan sighed boredly, "I'd let go of the lady there pal, she's not the harmless pussy-cat you're used to finding on the street corners."

"Oh I'm sure she'll make a splendid little pet when she's properly trained," Spike spouted as Raina squirmed in his grip, well aware that her feet were now a solid six inches or better above the ground and swinging.

"I don't think so bub." Raina replied squirming just enough to hook her foot around Spike's knee and twisted so that her foot would force him to the floor despite knowing that she would very likely twist her ankle at the least in doing so.

"Raina look out!" Adam shouted as her plan worked but Spike, the compulsive opportunist attempted to pin her to the floor.

"Not a chance in all of hell." Raina growled spinning on her back so that she could connect her feet to Spike's chest, "You're just not my type."

Moving away from her strikes, Spike snarled snarkily, "And just what's your type, washed-up wannabe or Raggedy Ann over there?"

Raina laughed softly, though her voice held no mirth, "You're funny. Obnoxious and stupid but funny." She amended darkly as she spun neatly out of Spike's grasp and closer to where Jonathan and Adam stood, several long strands of her hair falling out of the clip and into her eyes.

"Well, well, well," A new, darkly familiar voice crooned from the newly opened elevator, "Looks like Spike's good for something besides flushing money down the commode," Dave said smiling at what he obviously believed to be a golden opportunity.

"Let me guess, another washed up, wasted wannabe rocker?" Raina looked boredly at Jonathan, "I'd like to go see my sister but some people," she stressed the word 'some' with a roll of her eyes, "Obviously don't know when to back the hell off and live and let live."

"No, unfortunately Spike, Davey boy over there and Kerry don't know when to shove their heads back up their asses." Jonathan answered taking a half step up to bring him within a few inches of Dave.

"Besides," Dave said stepping toward Raina whose glare could have melted the arctic as cold as it was, "She's ours, so says that bastard."

"Mmm... I don't think so." Jonathan replied smiling sadistically, "I have this funny feelin' if you were to tell the rest of her family that they'd have some mighty colorful words for you about it."

"You got that right," Jason and Tommy said as they stepped off the other elevator with Kirk behind them, "We don't take nicely to people trying to claim what's ours belongs to them."

"But she does," Dave protested swaying slightly as Jonathan and Kirk both recognized the tattle-tale clues that Dave was either half-drunk or half-stoned or perhaps both.

"I don't think so," Tommy replied firmly, glaring at Dave the way he had glared at the monsters he'd faced as a Ranger, "Something tells me if you pointed your third leg at that woman she'd cut it off and shove it so far up your own ass you'd have to open your mouth to go take a piss."

"You know," Raina drawled smiling at Tommy, "I hadn't thought about that, I was counting on not finding it at all, its kind of hard to find something that probably doesn't exist."

"Is there a problem?" A gruff-sounding authoritative voice asked from behind Jonathan and Adam.

"No, no problem." Jonathan said smoothly smiling at the security officer, "We were just on our way upstairs to see a patient on another floor."

"And you gentlemen?" the security guard demanded looking sternly at Dave and Spike.

"Just leaving." Dave replied glaring darkly at Jonathan mouthing "You're dead," at him from behind the guard's back.

Jonathan ignored the comment with a patient smile at the guard, "I appreciate your diligence on your rounds my good Sir but I'm sure my friend and I can ensure that nothing further disturbs the peace here at the hospital."

"May I ask who you're seeing?" the guard inquired cautiously.

"Nichole Oliver." Raina answered speaking for the first time to the guard with a smile, "My sister just had a baby and I just flew in from out of town," she smiled disarmingly at the guard using the bit of Force training she had as she said, "Everything's fine you can finish your rounds now."

Distantly the guard mumbled the same sentence and walked away.

As the elevator doors closed, Kirk asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Force." Raina replied sweetly shaking her head so she could repair the mess the minor scuffle had caused.

"Force?" Kirk repeated as the doors opened on Nikki's floor.

"Yeah, like what Luke uses." Tommy said nervously looking at the doors.

"Ah okay, we need to get back to the room, I gotta odd feelin'." Kirk answered frowning as they turned the corner and the hairs on the back of Raina's neck stood straight up and she stopped cold.

"Something's not right." she said calmly, looking at Jonathan. "We need to get to the room."

"Let's go." he replied calmly. They arrived on the other side of the door and raised voices could be heard and Jonathan frowned deeply, "We have an issue. I think Kerry, Axl and Duff are in there." he whispered.

"When do we not have problems, Jonathan?" a new, very unfamiliar voice said from Raina's left.

Surprised, Jonathan turned to see Slash and Izzy standing with their arms crossed over their chests. "Hey what're you two doing here?"

Giving Jonathan a 'what do you think I'm doing here?' look Slash smiled evilly, "Helping clean up Axl's messes what else do I do anymore?" Focusing his gaze on the positively distrustful glare he was receiving from the petite redhead with unusual eyes he said, "You're new; I'm guessing you don't know who the hell I am and wondering whose side I'm on."

"You could say that," Raina hissed glaring at him, "I know whose side I'm on."

"I'm Saul – but my friends call me Slash." Slash replied smiling already liking the attitude the younger woman was taking, "You must be related to Nikki with an attitude like that."

"My kid sister." Raina shrugged without lowering her guard.

"Let me see if I can tell you who's playing stupid in Nikki's room." Slash suggested looking at Jonathan intently.

"Can you? You're sure your abilities have evolved enough to be sure you want to chance it?" Jonathan asked cautiously.

"I'm sure," Slash said confidently, "Besides odds are the baby's in there and he deserves to be able to grow up safe." he said moving to the door and placed one hand on the door and listened intently for a few moments. "Great," he muttered before looking at Izzy with a sadistic smile. "You ready to play bro?" he asked.

"You got that right, who's playing hooky from the funny farm?" Izzy asked smiling at him.

"Kerry, Axl, Gars and Duff." Slash replied and looked at Raina and Adam, "You'll forgive us if we have little empathy or simple sympathy for our former brothers-in-arms. I have a real problem with people who hurt other people for purely petty reasons." he said tugging the door slowly open before shoving it really hard before. The sick 'thud' of the edge of the door slamming into the back of someone's head echoed in the room.

"We're sorry; the person you were dialing is unavailable at this time." Izzy said merrily stepping into the room.

"You damn traitor." Axl snarled darkly.

"Got that right shit for brains." Izzy said cheerfully as he casually slammed Duff into a nearby wall hard enough to rattle bones. "Just call me the original party crasher."

"You're gonna be more than party crasher when I get through with you!" Axl spouted moving toward Izzy, who dodged the blows easily.

"Please, you couldn't hit the broad side of the barn if you were a foot away." Izzy spouted angling so that when he dodged the next time Axl would stumble into Slash who could and would easily dispatch the errant would-be lead singer.

"Tell me something Axl did you get your fix today or has Kerry stopped playing your butt fucking whore now." Slash said using Axl's momentum to slam him head first into the same door.

"He can't but I can," Kerry said lifting the newly-born infant from the hospital cradle and placing a long, thin bladed knife to the child's throat.

"Put my son down." growled two very angry but equally powerless voices as Raina wormed almost unnoticed by the room's occupants – Nikki realized that Raina had managed to enter and heard very softly in her mind '_Nikki keep him busy, I think I can get the baby from him' Raina's_ mental touch was gentle but Nikki could sense Raina's fury at the man growing with each word.

"Hey cheese dick," Nikki taunted working her way distractingly to her feet, "You're not leaving here with my son."

"Oh yes I am." Kerry said darkly, "I can't keep you apparently but I can and I am going to keep your son."

Nikki watched intently as the child was eased out of the haphazard grip Kerry held the fragile infant in, the child was perfectly balanced in the air, supported the way truly loving hands would hold such a gift to the world. Cayden came to a rest in the secure arms of his aunt, whose amber eyes flashed darkly at Kerry, her voice laced with a dark warning.

"I would not put my hands on that which belongs to ME if you want to keep breathing you good-for-nothing slime-eating little worm." she growled before turning her gaze to the child whose fear was palpable to the woman in whose hands he rested. "It's all right little one, you're safe and you'll stay that way." she promised him as the child squirmed fussily.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Kerry demanded trying to get in Raina's face when he found himself stopped by a very angry Adam whose demeanor demonstrated that he was not in the mood for being messed with.

"It doesn't matter -how- she did it," Adam shot back hotly, "What matters is its done and you're leaving." he said forcing Kerry to take several cock-eyed steps backward.

"I'm not going anywhere you little pipsqueak." Kerry replied reaching with one hand to strike Adam across the face, sending him backward, coming to a hard stop at the wall behind Raina.

"You're leaving." Raina replied equally hotly as Adam's voice had been, "And you're going to do it now." her voice was calm and collected but it was obvious even to Kerry that the younger woman meant business.

"And what if I don't?" He purred leaning close to her, "Are you gonna make me with an armload of child?"

"IF necessary I will." Raina replied coldly, giving him a look that could have sent a T-Rex stomping away, which Kerry wisely did after a causal look at his watch.

"Well dear charming girl I'm afraid I'm late for a very important date." Kerry said as Gars and Duff began picking each other up off the floor. They bent down and picked up a still unconscious Axl and quickly left the room.

"Good riddance," James said as the door closed behind them.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," Raina said handing the baby to Nikki who immediately wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell. At her sister's look Raina laughed, "Hey now, I'm Auntie not Momma." She teased, effectively breaking the tension in the room.

As Nikki easily changed the child's diaper and disposed of it she said, "You know this has been one hell of a couple of days."

Putting his arms around her Tommy answered with a laugh, "Oh it has but you know what, honey? I wouldn't trade it for the world – we're surrounded by family, friends and everyone is safe."

"That is the most important thing," Jonathan agreed as Raina sat down on the nearby chair with her hand resting on the same place he'd seen it resting against earlier. Frowning he asked, "Are you sure you're all right that makes the second time I've seen you do that."

Glaring, Raina replied, her voice airy and sounded pained, "I'm fine. It's nothing that won't heal in time."

"When was the last time you had these?" Jonathan demanded pulling the unopened prescriptions out of his jacket pocket.

"Ah..." Raina frowned, "Sometime last night I think."

"Take them." Jonathan ordered, dutifully ignoring the scathing glare he immediately received from the young woman. "I mean it everyone in this room is used to arguing with people who don't like to take theirs so I'd suggest getting them down."

"Can't." Raina said holding up the one bottle cautiously, "The directions say to eat with this one."

"Here," Nikki said picking up half the sandwich she'd been eating the other half of when Kerry and his companions had interrupted her lunch, "I'm probably only going to be able to get down half of it anyway as upset as I got earlier."

"You sure?" Raina replied withdrawing her hand as though Nikki held out poison.

"I'm sure," Nikki insisted holding it out, "Believe me the meds are meant to help not hinder you."

Taking it, Raina forced it down, even though it was obvious to everyone in the room she did -not- want to. Before long Raina's concentration drifted and it was not more than thirty minutes into their discussion that she was sleeping heavily in the chair, her head resting against the side of it at a strange angle.

A soft knock on the door preceded Luke's entry into the room, followed soon by a rugged, impish looking man who carried a weapon that looked somewhat like a gun in a holster by his side. "Uncle Han!" Destiny and Nikki chimed as one, forgetting that Raina was asleep in the chair not even three feet away.

"Shh," he shushed them before flashing the smile that the girls had more than once debated if it was the reason for Leia's attraction to the man. "Glad to see the mess was fixed before I had to unleash the walking carpet." he said giving first Destiny then Nikki a hug. Getting a closer look at the sleeping individual he looked at Luke questioningly.

"My step-daughter." Luke replied with a shrug, "No you idiot, not with Mara." he rolled his eyes, "Dulcea's oldest daughter emerged from the shadows recently."

Surprised, Han raised his eyebrow at Luke, "You mean that's..."

"Indeed," Luke paused and looked over at the sleeping woman as she fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair before turning his gaze on Nikki, "So, how long are you gonna be here?"

"I'm trying to get out of here today," Nikki said glaring at the clock on the wall. "But at this rate it might be tomorrow morning."

"Not in my hospital," Skylar said cheerfully as she bustled into the room and stopped near Nikki who she smiled sweetly at, "You owe me."

"I owe you for what?" Nikki asked warily.

"As soon as I go over all this paperwork with you, you're free to go." Skylar revealed smiling at her. Within minutes Nikki had freshly changed and was now in the process of waking Raina gently. "Sis," she shook Raina's arm gently, "Raina, honey wake up." she called again as Raina's eyes flickered open for a half-second. "Raina, wake up." Nikki said reflexively using the training she'd received from Luke about the Force to push through the medicine fog that was surrounding Raina.

Raina's eyes opened blearily and she raised both hands to rub her face with a yawn, "What now?" she grumbled irritably.

"How about going somewhere you can at least lay down?" Nikki answered pleasantly, accustomed to the fact that Raina was not a walk in the park until she had a moment to wake up.

"Huh?" Raina replied looking at Nikki as though she'd lost her mind.

"We're going to go to Uncle Kirk's for the rest of the day at least," Nikki explained helping Raina stand up.

"Oh okay," Raina replied with a shake of her head, which tossed the clip from Raina's hair to the ground.

"You dropped this." Nikki said as the group began the walk to the car. Cayden was securely nestled in his new car seat, which Tommy was carrying along with the baby bag. Ten minutes later the vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward Kirk's house.

"It's good to be home," Kirk commented as the many guests began staking claims on various seats in the living room.

"Yeah, honey it is." Lani agreed with a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist as she reached behind him to pull him close.

"In the meantime we do have an issue," Raina brought up the subject that had been troubling her since they'd left the hospital.

"I'm guessing you're meaning more than just Kerry King," Kirk said turning to look at Raina, who had claimed on of the recliners for her own.

"Correct," Raina replied fixing him with a very intense gaze, "If there' one thing I can guarantee you about Camtamin he won't give up easy and he wants what he wants when he wants it and doesn't care who he has to hurt to get it."

"What's his beef with you exactly?" Adam inquired fixing a concerned gaze on her – Raina was clearly not in perfect health after the previous evening and he knew from his experience as a Ranger that people like him didn't just randomly pick a person to terrorize.

"Aside from the fact I still have this?" Raina replied withdrawing her own morpher from a hidden place.

"That's a morpher," Nikki said warily, "I thought..."

"The Power Source for Phaedos exists yet, as the Power is yet great there despite having none to wield it now."

"You said the prism was shattered," Adam said sitting down across from her, drawing Raina's attention away from the stunned expressions around them.

"It is." Raina said simply, "My part of the prism remained intact when the others were either turned from the Light or were killed." Raina's voice always softened at that thought, and the memories of the ones who had perished even so long ago came to mind. Her thoughts were obviously elsewhere, Adam and Nikki both realized, and moved to stop James who had moved toward her to shake her out of them.

"Some thoughts are best left within the confines of one's mind." Luke commented softly, knowing painfully well where Raina's thoughts lingered.

"Nikki, I'm guessing you know at least part of what's going through her mind." Kirk said glancing from Raina to Nikki.

"Yeah, a little I think." Nikki answered with a worried glance at her, "One of her team was killed by Soleil because he tried to stop her from the eventual confrontation between Raina and Soleil. Keilen was one of Raina's closest friends, kind of like you and Rocky used to be Adam."

"That fight between Raina and Soleil at the time was brutal on both – Raina and Soleil both gave as good as they got. I don't know what the outcome could have been if Dulcea and I hadn't forced them apart. Unfortunately, Soleil escaped from us as well and we know now where she went." Luke added.

"Yeah straight to daddy." James said with a sigh, before looking at Luke. "You know, your family is one seriously messed up brood."

"Yeah but we're all family and we stick together." Kirk agreed with a tight smile. "For now I say we get dinner made here and get where we need to be for the week."

A few days later Tommy, Nikki, Raina, Adam and Cayden were loaded securely in one of the vans that the bands used during their around-town trips. "Those meds are really kicking her ass aren't they?" James said looking in the mirror and spied Raina sleeping, unknowingly resting her head on Adam's shoulder.

Glancing over her shoulder Nikki couldn't help but exchange a knowing look with Tommy as she agreed, "Must be, I think one of them had the side effect of drowsiness so I guess that's par for the course." _Though I don't know that her head resting on Adam's shoulder is par for the course._ She amended silently.

"Do I need to take the Stone Canyon exit or keep going?" James asked as they neared the exit.

"Go ahead and take it," Adam said reluctantly, "I have to open the dojo tomorrow morning." The reluctance in his voice was apparent to everyone but Raina, who was clearly not even near truly coherent.

"I don't think Raina's going to be up to helping for a little while," Nikki said as James pulled into Adam's dojo parking lot.

"Probably not, I'll call tomorrow sometime and check in with her." Adam agreed, his eyes flickering to where Raina sat mostly asleep.

"Take it easy tonight, Adam." James said waving as he began backing the van up to take the next leg of his long trip.

"Raina," Nikki said as Tommy began unloading the baby supplies from the van, "Raina, honey wake up." she lightly shook Raina's shoulder to which Raina's eyes rolled.

"I can carry her inside if you need me to," James offered as Nikki's repeated attempts failed.

"Might have to," Nikki answered, frowning, "She shouldn't be sleeping so deeply."

"She's had a rough couple of days," James said coaxing the woman our of the van, acutely aware of how feather-light she felt in his grip.

"Just put her in her own bed, Raina'll freak less if she's in there." Nikki said opening the door to Raina's bedroom; truthfully it was essentially the same guest room it had been when Nikki had set it up in the first place.

"Take care of those kiddos," James admonished the twosome as he gave him them both a hug.

"We will," Tommy promised him smiling, "We'll talk to you soon."

"You better." James grinned wolfishly before climbing into his van.

Mostly alone, Tommy and Nikki turned toward each other and retired to their bedroom where they curled together until the insistent cries of their son woke them, but not before they woke someone else in the house. Rubbing their eyes they saw a mildly bedraggled Raina currently changing the squirming newborn patiently talking to him as Tommy climbed out of the bed.

"I'll take it from here if you want, I'm sorry I didn't wake up." Tommy said softly.

"It's okay, I was already awake." Raina shrugged with a smile as she migrated easily through the house balancing the child on her shoulder with a practiced ease.

When the bottle was done, Tommy offered his arms so that he could feed the baby, while the two of them talked. "I'm guessing that Cayden wasn't the first baby you were around?"

"No," Raina smiled, "I helped with my sisters as much as Mother would allow, and as I aged on Phaedos I began being trusted to help birthing mothers and their children, especially in the cases where mother and child were not bonding after the birth."

"You mean you took care of Destiny and I?" Nikki asked walking into the room and smiling at the thought of her older sister caring for her.

"Yes, I was in charge of you two before Mother decided it would be best if you two left us. I can honestly say that I missed caring for you both." Raina said smiling as the baby snuggled into his mother when and drifted off to sleep after being handed off by Tommy who went back to bed.

"It looks like he is ready once again for the bed mom." Raina said helping Nikki to gain her footing with the baby and guiding her back to her bedroom.

"Good night," Nikki whispered as she went to put the baby in his crib in order to lay down again herself.

The pleasant silence of the house was shattered by the sound of the phone ringing, which Nikki fumbled for and answered groggily, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon sunshine," Rocky greeted her cheerfully, "How is everyone doing?"

"As good as can be expected," Nikki answered looking across the living room to where Raina sat half-dozing on the dark recliner she'd become accustomed to sitting in. "What's new in your zoo there, Rocko?"

"Same song and dance here in my neck of the zoo." Rocky answered amicably, "So when am I gonna get to see my new nephew?"

"I figure we'll have a family dinner out here toward the end of the week so that everyone has a chance to make arrangements, why?"

"Because Aisha and I were curious to see how much of his father's in the kiddo." Rocky answered, lowering his voice, "Adam's been a mess all day today, what's got him jumping wrong do you know?" He looked guiltily over to where his friend stood trying to keep the same cadence the current class was used to and failing miserably.

"I'm sure the weekend didn't help," Nikki said looking over at Raina, who was now looking curiously at her.

"Yeah, Adam said the weekend was a rough one." Rocky said evasively, careful to not reveal too much to the students milling around waiting for their class to begin...

"It wasn't good that much I can tell you." Nikki said lowering her tone.

"Well I guess I better get off here and try and help out before Adam totally screws this class up." Rocky said, "Just let us know when you want that family dinner and we'll be there with our kids." He added.

"Will do Rocko, tell Aisha I said hi and you be good." Nikki said after saying their goodbyes she hung up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone?" Raina asked yawning during the last syllable.

"That was Rocky wanting to know when he was going to get to see Cayden and telling me that Adam's seeming to have an off day." Nikki said letting the statement hang in the air.

"Damn dude, are you having an off day or what?" Preston said to Adam as the class filed neatly out of the studio room.

"I guess," Adam said with a sigh, "I had a really rough weekend."

"Obviously," Preston said nudging Adam into his own office, "OK, amigo spill it, what's got you so rattled you can barely instruct a class mostly full of white belts?"

"Just a real long weekend," Adam said evasively, not quite meeting Preston's eye.

"Long weekend my ass." Preston said bluntly in the privacy of the office he felt that he could be that bold and blunt with his old friend. "I notice Raina's not in today, that's not like her."

"She's hurt," Adam said cautiously, "Personal reasons really but you could say she was helping her sister out of a tight spot."

"Not badly I hope," Preston said worriedly noticing the worry lines creasing Adam's face.

"Shouldn't be more than a few days of rest at home," Adam revealed with a sigh, "She got lucky – it could have been a lot worse."

"That's a plus," he sat down in the chair as Adam did the same and spoke after a moment's study of his longtime friend, "You really like her don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked with a puzzled look, "She's the older sister of a longtime friend of course I like being around her." The tattle tale tinge of color was rising to his cheeks and he knew it and fought himself to pull the color back down to his normal.

"Adam, level with me here," Preston pressed as gently as he could, "What the heck happened on Friday, its obviously messed up your whole weekend, not to mention your office." He said picking up the stack of papers by his feet and handed them to Adam with a smile.

"Raina received bad news and well..." Adam picked up several tossed items off the floor on his side of the desk, "Better the office than a student or one of us. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"She -is- coming back right?" Preston said, suddenly wary.

"I hope so; I'd like to talk to Kace about offering her a position here. Obviously the students are positively enthralled with her." Adam answered.

"Oh definitely," Preston agreed with a wicked smile, "And she does positively wonders for your concentration level!"

"You brat." Adam replied with a returning smile, "She's just a good influence around here is all."

"Look, dude take it from someone who let a good lady walk out of his life once. Take a chance and stick your hand in the fire, you don't always get burns out of it." With that said, Preston walked out of the office, pausing only to say as he stuck his head back in the door, "Even if you don't feel froggy, Adam sometimes it pays to take a leap of faith."

"In that woman's family man I'd be as apt to land in lava as the pond." Adam muttered despite the smile that seemed to cross his face when he thought about Raina. Glancing at his watch he sighed, before picking up his phone. "Maybe talking to Nikki will prove to be a distraction before that next class so that I don't screw it up like I did the last one."

"Hello?" Nikki's mildly harried voice came over the phone; he could hear the angry-sounding protests of the baby in the background.

"Hey, I'm sorry I guess today isn't going real good for anyone." Adam said apologetically – Nikki obviously had her hands full at the moment and his phone call wasn't going to help.

"It's no big deal, Adam. I take it your Monday has sucked?" Nikki replied, silencing the angry cries by providing the bottle the baby had been demanding.

"Yeah, I've bungled two classes so far and avoiding my last class for the afternoon," Adam answered with a sigh, "My concentration is shit today."

"It's okay," Nikki said reassuringly, "Tomorrow will be better."

"Maybe, how is everyone doing?" Adam asked curiously, hoping against hope that Raina was better.

"We're doing good," Nikki said smiling at the baby, "Raina's been sleeping most of the day – those scripts really knock her out but I imagine she's already about done with those on her own. Speaking of, hang on a second." She said as Raina's bedroom door opened and a clearly half-asleep Raina stumbled into the hallway. "Hey, are you feeling better?" she asked looking at Raina intently.

"I'm okay." Raina replied with a yawn as she ran her hand through her hair, making a bigger mess of it.

"You sure? You like kinda pale." Nikki asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure its just cause I've been too busy sleeping to eat." Raina replied forcing a smile.

"I was just checking. Here I made something for lunch." Nikki said handing Raina a bowl. "Oh by the way Adam's on the phone for you." She added smiling as Raina's look said that not all the lights were on yet.

Raina stared at Nikki blankly for a few minutes more before the realization of what Nikki had said set in. "Oh how's his day been going or do I want to even know?" Raina asked watching as Nikki set the bottle down to burp the baby.

"It's been a Monday is all I can say." Nikki replied handing Raina the phone.

"That good huh?" Raina said, setting the bowl on the nearby counter in order to change the hand the phone was in. "I hear you've had a crap-ass day."

"What no hello?" Adam couldn't help but laugh, it was obvious that aside from the medicine fog Raina's sense of humor was quickly returning. "And yeah, it's been one of those days I should have stayed in bed."

"What did you break?" Raina asked unable to hide the snicker that escaped from her throat.

"Nothing but my pride." Adam answered, finding the humor improving his mood. "I'm thinking maybe bugging out early – Kacey's here and she and one of the others can close up."

"Oh and whatcha gonna do?" Raina asked curiously, only just stifling the dinner offer out there.

"I don't know yet," Adam admitted waving at Kacey who had just stepped into the office.

"Well, if you decide to head out early, one more out here for dinner isn't going to break the pantry."

"No, but it might break Nikki's patience. Sounds like Cayden's a handful and a half."

"I doubt it given the fact she's laughing in the living room." Raina laughed as Nikki resettled the baby to finish the bottle he was happily destroying the contents of.

"Trust me when his father gets home I'm escaping this mad house so the company would be most welcome unless you don't want a former leader after the day I've had." Nikki replied on the other line.

"Now, now you know you love him. Besides who would you annoy if you didn't have Mr. Oliver." Adam said looking up at Kacey.

"Hey Adam listen you look tired are you okay?" She asked giving a hard stare.

"I'm okay, just tired. Why do you ask?" Adam asked pulling the phone from his ear for a minute as both sisters started a conversation that might turn x-rated.

"ADAM MICHAEL PARKS! Don't you dare lie to me. Preston told me you blew during both white belt classes. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off and get out of here and rest. Its not like Preston and I can't handle this and close up shop." Kacey said now glaring at him.

Adam thought about it for about a moment thinking of everything that still needed to be done and what could possibly wait till the next day. "I guess I could use a break." He said slowly trying to decide whether to the conversation had finally ended up with Tommy's death or just removal of certain parts of his anatomy.

"Hey brat! You going to answer whether Kacey is kicking you out or you just going to sit there running up your phone bill." Raina said sarcastically.

"She's got a point as much as I would love to sit with this phone glued to our ears we really do need to get ready to start cooking." Nikki added.

"Oh good grief and I thought it was bad enough when Nikki and Destiny started that damn channeling shit. Yes, to answer your question I'm coming. Do you want me to pick anything up while I'm on my way?" Adam asked laughing. It was good to hear the girls sound better after the weekend. It could have been worse for all involved.

"Um," Raina said looking at Nikki for help – she wanted to try to fix something that Adam would like.

"Let's see what we do have," Nikki said as the two checked the pantry, "Well, Adam how does homemade sesame chicken sound to you?"

"Sounds good, are you going to need anything for it?" Adam asked, not able to hide the fact that the simple meal was one of his favorites from his voice.

"Actually," Nikki said "We're all out of both noodles and the mix, do you mind picking some up?"

"Actually no, and if I can find them I'll bring some of those sweet rolls I had you stuck on awhile back." Adam offered, writing the items on a piece of paper to take with him to the store.

"Sounds good, we'll see you in a bit." Raina said as she began setting the kitchen up for the meal.

"See you soon." Adam said pocketing the paper while he hung up his phone.

"Stay out of trouble you," Kacey said poking his side as he turned to get his gym bag.

"Me? In trouble? Never!" Adam smiled as he walked into the California sunshine.

Fifteen minutes later he was on his way out of the store, heading back to his little car when he saw the man leaning casually against it and recognized him a few steps later as being Camtamin who was obviously not alone. "What do you want?" Adam demanded irritably, the interruption was going to further sour the milk of his day.

"Oh from you, nothing much. Frankly little man you're nothing but blackmail to get me what I do want." Camtamin purred as the hair on the back of Adam's neck stood on end.

"Sorry, I'm nobody's bait." Adam replied as he spun around, catching Saila firmly in the chest with the bag in his hand, sending her backward before Soleil had a chance to move her into the position to best capture him.

"You know, Daddy capturing him is definitely going to upset Raina," Soleil said lurking just out of Adam's striking range to his annoyance.

"I don't care." Camtamin answered darkly, "She's already proven she's not good enough."

"She's better than you." Adam defended Raina hotly, "A thousand times better and obviously she got the brains in the family if you two are any sample of your blood buddy!"

Unfortunately, for all Adam's cunning and ability he found himself in a cage with a sleeping occupant he thought he recognized. "Hey, are you all right?" Adam asked shaking the man's shoulder.

"Huh, yeah I'm okay now stop shaking me damn it." the man said opening his eyes to see who it was that was shaking him. "Hold up who the hell are you?"

"I'm Adam." Adam replied looking over the man, "We're in trouble you and I."

"Really, do pull up some floor, it's not real comfortable but at least it's better than the rickety thing they gave us for a bed." Tico invited with a smile, "Tico Torres at your service."

"From Bon Jovi?" Adam asked warily, recognizing the name.

"Yeah," Tico replied with a sarcastic smile. "So what's their beef with you?" He asked giving Adam a quizzical look.

"I'm the bait apparently," Adam sighed worriedly as he looked at his watch. "Nikki's going to freak in about another ten minutes since I'm obviously not making dinner."

"Obviously, and you don't mean Nikki Oliver do you?" Tico asked, a pit of dread rising in his stomach.

"Yeah, she and I went to school together." Adam replied, "But I don't think she's their whole goal,"

"Yeah, probably not. What's this guy's deal with some chick named Raina I think?" Tico asked as Camtamin's voice bounced off the walls around the cage but he wasn't in the room.

"She's his daughter," Adam answered, sighing as the minutes ticked by slowly, "And she's gonna be pissed."

"Most of my group is probably already pissed off, so there's no news there." Tico said with a smile.

"Oh no, this woman's something else." Adam said shaking his head with a shiver, "I don't want this one mad at me if I can help it. If I didn't know better I'd say she's part tiger – quite literally."

"But gentle as a declawed house cat when you treat her right huh?" Tico said, forming an idea about her. "What's the connection to Nikki then?"

"They're sisters through Nikki's mother, biological mother that is." Adam amended with a tired smile, "I think there's gonna be a holy war."

"Not quite there little boy, only war going on here is gonna be the price war over you and your compadre there. Once my other token arrives." Camtamin said confidently.

"Go piss up a rope." Tico spouted angrily, "Whatever it is you want you ain't getting."

"Oh I doubt that..." Camtamin said ominously...

Nikki looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time before returning her gaze to Tommy, who was cradling the baby. Abruptly Nikki's cell phone began blaring "Kryptonite". Grabbing it, Nikki flipped it open and said, "Hey Babe, what's broken or burned out?" she asked smiling.

"Hello darling, aren't we just peachy happy to hear from me?" The voice on the other end crooned cheerfully.

Nikki's smile vanished immediately, "What in all of hell's creation are you doing with Adam's cell phone and what is your fucked in the head reason for calling me?" Nikki demanded motioning Tommy over.

"Now, now no need to be so rude sweetheart, I just thought that my bitch would like to know that her favorite frog leaped into a pond with no lily pads in it to jump on." Kerry scolded in a sugary sweet tone.

Nikki snorted in disgust, "You know Kerry, you fucked up by jumping into the wrong pond. I feel sorry for you when Raina and I drain that pond and drown your sorry ass in the fucking mud." Nikki sneered beginning to lose her patience. Tommy reached over and pulled the phone out of Nikki's hand and pressed the speaker phone button as the bathroom door opened and Raina emerged, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Don't you want to know what it is I want from you besides you being at my beck and call? I mean I could just kill the fucking frog and throw him back out to the wolves. That is if there's anything left of the carcass when I get through." Kerry spouted back. Nikki had finally hit a nerve with him.

If you touch him there won't be enough pieces of -your-carcass for even the cockroaches to find when I'm through with you!" Raina spouted angrily, loudly enough to startle both Nikki and the nearly dozing baby, who started crying.

Nikki turned to find her sister standing there fuming. Finally after a silent conversation telling Raina to calm down Tommy went to handle the baby while Nikki turned her attention back to the phone. "Fine Kerry what is it that you've called and ruined a perfect evening for. Oh and by the way, I have news for you Kerry. You'd have to go through my husband to get me and I seriously doubt you'd make it to see your next birthday much less the next hour." Nikki asked her tone serious.

Kerry didn't respond to Nikki's comment about Tommy other than laughing. "You have something that belongs to me. It's a blade that your so called uncles stole from me. I want you to bring it alone to the docks by midnight pier 7 here in San Francisco. Remember I mean by midnight or your friend and your I believe you call him Uncle Tico will be hanging on your front door step in the morning with their guts spilled out on your porch." Kerry said hanging up.

"What the hell was that about - aside from that shit-for-brains' obvious fucking death wish?" Raina demanded, trying to shelve her temper. Everyone in the room knew if she blew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Obviously shit for brains thinks we have some blade that one of my dear uncles stole. My bet is that if someone from that group got it they still have it." Nikki said trying to calm down. She knew she need to call Kirk and let him know but right now she was just not able to concentrate on the buttons.

"Here, give me that," Tommy said as the baby settled down again enough that he could take the phone from Nikki. He dialed the numbers and began mentally counting the ringing tones.

Finally after about the fourth ring someone answered the phone. "Hammett residence, Mr. Hetfield playing secretary at the moment. How can I direct your call?"

"Um, James I think we have a tiny problem," Tommy began, forgetting that the phone was still set to speaker phone. James paused for a moment to listen to the language being spouted before answering Tommy's query.

"Okay tell everyone to slow down and start at the beginning of this lovely tale." James said motioning for the group to quiet down as well as motioning Kirk to get the extension.

Tommy paused for a moment, "Kerry King just called here saying he has Adam and Tico. And obviously the girls are not amused." Tommy said waiting for the outburst as his wife and sister-in-law's swearing escalated to the point he was not sure what they were saying but if he were to guess he was going to say it was x-rated and going to end with Kerry being dead.

"Doesn't that guy get tired of getting his ass kicked?" James fumed for a moment as Kirk interrupted the conversation.

What did the dickhead demand in return for Tico and Adam?" Kirk asked. He could hear the conversation and what he heard worried him not so much for Kerry's sake but the fact that Nikki and Raina could go to jail for what they were planning on doing to Kerry.

"He said that one of you stole a knife that belonged to him and he wants Nikki to deliver it to him alone at some piers in San Francisco." Tommy answered trying not to let his emotions flood over. He had a knot in his stomach about this and usually that meant trouble was brewing.

"Well that's damned vague of the shithead." Kirk said darkly. "What in all of hell could he be talking about?" Kirk looked over where D.B. sat trying not be suddenly noticed.

"David Bryan Rashbaum what did you do? Or do I even want to know what trouble you've gotten yourself and possibly Tico into?" Richie asked glaring at his keyboardist.

"Well..." D.B. said slowly having figured out that somehow they'd been found out by Kerry already. "For once he's not exactly wrong..."

"David," Richie warned, "Tico's already in trouble and from the sounds of it someone else is. Spill it." Jon demanded.

"Remember during the last battle how Tico and I cornered Kerry. Well I kinda five fingered his wonderful blade that he used to help him drain our powers. Tico had the idea to hide it in Nikki's diaper bag in hopes that Kerry wouldn't find it. I'm surprised that he found out to tell you the truth." David said ducking his head in regret at his band mate in trouble.

"Dammit D.B! You both fucking know better!" Rich exclaimed as Kirk returned his attention to the phone.

"Someone check the diaper bag please?" Kirk said warily. He knew that the situation was not getting better and now it seemed that Kerry was playing hard ball with innocents not that Adam couldn't cause trouble for Kerry.

Putting the diaper bag on the table, Raina opened it and began emptying the contents when her hand wrapped around something cold and felt like metal. She pulled it out and showed it to Nikki who immediately gasped. "Oh shit. This is not good. I haven't seen this thing in a long time. At least not since he tried to stab Uncle James with it." Nikki said taking it carefully from Raina.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you found the dagger," Kirk said, hearing Nikki's comment.

"Yeah, so now what's the plan other than not letting Nikki anywhere near those docks with that thing especially not alone." Tommy admonished as Nikki turned toward Tommy to protest.

"Well we need to get some stuff together here but I do want you three to make the trip up here if the girls feel up to it. I don't want you three there and alone." Kirk replied getting a nod from everyone.

"I don't know what you guys are planning but before anyone protests any farther I'm going to these docks whether I go it alone or with back up." Nikki said with finality in her tone.

"We're on our way and don't worry Nikki's coming with us." Tommy said giving his wife a hard glare.

"What about Mandy and Cayden?" Raina asked abruptly, her temper cooling at the thought of the kids being in danger. Nikki nodded her thanks at the question of what to do with the kids.

Load 'em up and bring 'em too." James suggested, "Two more kids here won't make a lick of difference. There are enough of us here to help keep them safe."

Within the hour the children were loaded into the Olivers' third vehicle, a newer SUV with a second back seat. The radio played quietly as the miles between San Francisco and Reefside diminished. Tommy noticed as he steered them closer to the Bay area the quieter and more withdrawn Raina was becoming. This fact worried him, and at long last he pulled into the jam-packed driveway of the Hammett residence.

There were now six and a half hours until midnight and much work to be done. Mandy was quickly chased out of the room by Cali and Myles who were happy to see someone roughly their age and someone new to play games with. As Raina entered the house, James nudged Kirk subtly with a pointed but discreet look in her direction.

"Hey," Kirk approached cautiously, his concern obvious, "Everything all right?" He asked studying her face as she appeared to be struggling to process his question.

"Something doesn't feel right," Raina said after a few moments, "I can't place it but something is just -not- right."

"How do you mean?" Nikki asked worriedly as Raina sat down, a concerned expression covering her features.

"I can't explain it, Nikki but something about this reeks of ..." Raina struggled for the word she was looking for.

"No matter what, we're going to get them back." James said firmly, "We have done it before and we'll do it again."

"You don't think there's an angle here we're not seein' do you?" Richie asked, sitting across the table from Raina.

"Maybe I'm just being over-cautious," Raina replied shaking her head, causing the clip that had kept the front out of her eyes to fall to the floor. "But I keep feeling like there' something here I'm not seeing yet." She fixed a hard glare on Nikki, "And if your butt goes out this door without someone – even if its not me – to back your ass up..." she let the threat hang in the air, a threat not only as her friend, but as an older sister with the means, and ability even Nikki had to admit to back up any threat.

"Don't worry about Nikki. She knows what will happen if she leaves period." Lars said looking at Kirk and James.

"Yes, sir I do but that doesn't mean that I always listen, Uncle Lars." Nikki said watching at everyone turned their attention to her.

"You stay put young lady. You have kids to worry about. Besides we'll get Adam and Tico back." Kirk said putting a scolding edge to his voice. It was enough that even Tommy winced at the tone.

"But Uncle Kirk . . ." Nikki began a protest when someone behind Nikki cleared her throat.

"Don't you dare disobey your Uncle Kirk, Nichole Rochelle. Otherwise you're still not too old to have your butt whipped." Lani said as Nikki ducked her head.

Once again the ominous ring-tone of 'Kryptonite' began playing on Nikki's cell phone, which was currently sitting on the table. Richie flipped it open, clicking the speaker phone button and said coldly, "What do you want?"

"Well, well, well so my precious little pet doesn't want to talk to me. I'm hurt. But not as hurt as the frog's gonna be when I get through with him." Dave's nasty snarl came through the telephone as Tommy shoved Nikki out of the room, toward the one their son was currently screaming his lungs out in.

"You hurt Adam and I promise you they're gonna be finding pieces of your ass on the other side of the planet." Raina growled darkly, her voice wavering as she obviously struggled to keep her temper in check.

"Well, if it isn't the redhead with more fire in her blood than good sense." Dave crooned, "Where's your sister hmmm?"

"Doing the responsible thing – taking care of her son." Raina barked hotly, her fists balled at her sides, "Aside from making a bigger ass of yourself than you already have, do you have a damned point. Other than raising my blood pressure you slime-screwing little wash rag?" She demanded, her anger nearly palpable at the thought that someone was hurting Adam or the other man they currently held captive.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Tell that bitch the boss wants his toys." Dave said, "And you've got quite a lot of mouth for a whore."

"I'm a lot of things you trash-talking little twerp," Raina spouted as her temper further frayed, "But I'm -not- a whore. And the next time you DARE call me or mine that word I'm going to ensure that you're shitting teeth for a week!"

"We'll see how you talk after we've had our little meeting this evening." Dave crooned, further fanning the flames of Raina's temper.

"I'm sure I'll feel just the same way. Tell your boss I said to free my friend the frog and anyone else he thinks he's going to use against us before I show you what really happens when people fuck around with people who matter." Raina spouted, banking on pissing off the rocker.

"You are such a dead bitch when I get my hands on you..." Dave let the threat hang in the air for a second before laughing.

"If you think you're man enough you little prick bring it on." Raina said reaching over and hanging up the phone before walking to the back door and opening it in order to step through, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the windows.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked as she carried the baby into the kitchen to get one of the bottles Lani had stashed in the fridge in preparation for the baby wanting one.

"Dave pushed Raina's buttons," Tommy said grimly, "She's outside at the moment."

"Here, you take Cayden. Let me see if I can get her to calm down. The last thing I want to see is the full scope of my sister's temper. Something tells me she could out-temper Dulcea." Nikki said holding the baby out to Tommy. Slipping out the door she saw that Raina was looking out over the landscape, and trembling slightly. Putting her hand on Raina's shoulder Nikki asked, "Hey are you all right?"

Pushing the hand away with an extremely unsteady hand of her own Raina shrugged. "I have to be."

"No you don't." Nikki said calmly, sensing the tornado of emotions swirling around Raina's mind. "Its okay to be royally pissed off. And those jackasses are pushing all the buttons necessary to really piss off a lot of people."

"I have to be alright because I don't want Adam…" Raina started before the first tears escaped the confines her eyelashes. She was so frustrated that Adam was in trouble because of her and the thought only fueled the angry tears even more.

"Raina nothing's going to happen to Adam I promise. We'll get him and Uncle Tico back. Plus I have a feeling that Dave and Kerry are going not like the consequences of what's about to happen to them for taking something and someone that is family." Nikki said hugging Raina to her and letting her cry for a few moments. "It's going to work out," Nikki said as Raina pulled away. She put her hand on Raina's shoulder, "One way or another, up to and including me declaring war if that's what it takes. Nobody hurts my family. Nobody." Nikki repeated as Raina brushed the tear tracks off her cheeks, flinging the moisture off of her hands as she tried to regain even a little of her control.

"Why won't they just get over themselves and the fact that I'm not going to hand over the Power Phaedos has so that they can destroy what little remains?" Raina fumed, her mind flipping back to Camtamin, Soleil and Saila.

"Because people on that side of the fence just don't get people like us." Nikki answered with a smile.

This brought a tiny smile to Raina's lips, though Nikki could plainly see Raina's fuse was lit and burning fast, which meant she was going to have to act fast. "Go back inside, Nikki I'll be inside in after awhile."

"If you're not inside in ten minutes, I'm going to drag you in by your hair." Nikki teased, trying to make her laugh. Nikki turned toward the door as Raina sat down the step, still shaking.

"How is she?" Kirks worried voice greeted Nikki as she closed the door.

"Madder'n a wet hen." Nikki answered worriedly, meeting Kirk's gaze. "She's taking Adam being captured harder than I thought. Maybe..." Nikki said letting the end of the statement hang.

"Nikki what are you thinking?" Tommy quipped watching his wife's face while keeping the baby balancing on his shoulder.

"Nothing, it was the way she reacted that reminded me of something," Nikki said taking the baby.

"Baby, its okay I'll put him down." Tommy offered smiling at Nikki.

"No, I'll get him back down and besides I need a little alone time right now before I take someone apart one piece at a time, one organ at a time." Nikki stated moving off down the hall before he could argue further.

"Just make sure to check in on her in a few minutes in case Nikki decides to get a wild hair up her ass and try to sneak off on her own." Lars stated to Tommy after Nikki left the room. He could tell his mood since his emotions were obviously written on his face.

"Oh I will be checking in on her," Tommy confirmed, glaring down the hall as the door shut again.

_RingRingRing _Jonathan's cell phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time in two hours. The first ninety-nine of the phone calls had been from their producer so Munky wasn't amused. The phone call further annoyed him as he answered it, "Grand Central Station this is your first lieutenant speaking as the General himself is in the can." Munky answered the phone smiling darkly at his drummer.

"Thanks a lot for the report on Uncle Jonathan's personal toilet habits." Nikki greeted.

"Oh-kay, kid whose head do I get to smash for pissing in your cereal?" Munky asked picking up on Nikki's non-verbal cues and that her usual sarcastic humor was missing.

"Well, Uncle Munky the short-story version is that Uncle Tico and Adam have been caught by Kerry and his twit patrol. I'd inherited a blade of Kerry's compliments of Uncle Tico and D.B.'s five-finger discount and now he wants it back. I need your help." Nikki said trying to put her urgency into her tone.

"And just what aren't you telling me Miss Thang?" Munky asked as the bathroom door to the hotel room opened and Jonathan emerged.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked looking at Munky.

"Hang on a second; Jonathan made his way out of the can." Munky said into the phone taking it from his ear so that he could fill him in. Taking the phone from Munky, Jonathan spoke calmly.

"All right, Nikki what didn't you want to tell Munky?"

"Umm, well Raina's about a hair close to completely losing her temper. I mean she broke down tonight in tears because she blames herself for Adam being caught." Nikki began slowly, looking at the clock whose minutes were slowly ticking by. "I have a problem; Uncle Kirk and Uncle James don't want me going out alone to save them. If I take you guys with me I won't be going alone and they can't bitch about it." Nikki revealed the last rather hurriedly.

"Nicole I'm sure your Uncle Kirk still wouldn't want you going and I seriously doubt James would either." Jonathan said trying not to override anything the other two had told her earlier.

"Uncle Jonathan if I don't go they're going to kill Adam and Uncle Tico. I won't stand by for it. I owe too much to both of them to just let Kerry get stupid enough to try. I just wanted you to go encase…" Nikki stated leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Okay but trust me if you get yourself hurt or killed I refuse to take the flaming for it." Jonathan said finally chuckling. "Where do you want us to meet you at?" He asked knowing she wouldn't want Kirk or James knowing that she was going to meet Kerry.

"Meet me at the pizzeria just down the block from the docks." Nikki said looking at her watch. "Listen I hate to leave but if I don't someone's going to come looking for me." She finished.

"Alright be there no later than eleven thirty and we'll be waiting for you." Jonathan replied watching as his band mates geared up for the up coming fight.

"Will do Uncle Jonathan and thanks. See you soon." Nikki said saying bye then hanging up.

"Who else can I get to help?" Nikki wondered aloud. Suddenly the phone rang startling Nikki out of her concentrated thoughts. She grabbed the phone and turned it on. "Hello, Nicole Oliver speaking." She said cautiously into the phone.

"Hey sis I had a feeling you might need some help. It's hard not to hear my sister's thoughts." Destiny said back.

"Hey sis. I was just wondering who to get involved considering I'm going to get killed for going where I'm going when Uncle Kirk, Uncle James and Tommy find out. So you want to go play and have some fun?" Nikki stated asking the loaded question.

"Since when has that ever stopped you before sis? I personally would love to kick some butt." Destiny said giggling. Nikki heard more laughing behind Destiny and a voice say, "Yeah at least someone besides me anyway right baby?"

Nikki giggled. It was good to know that Jason was most likely going to be joining the hunt as well. "I hope you don't mind but my husband's going stir crazy and well with no children around he needs something to occupy his mind." Destiny said listening to the giggling in the background.

Nikki's giggles finally subsided enough so she could talk. "Now since when have I ever minded having Jas on the team? At least this way Tommy won't freak to awful bad." Nikki stated smiling at the thought of the rescue team.

"So who all is going on this rescue mission and where do you want us to meet you at?" Destiny asked patiently waiting as she heard Nikki get quiet.

A few minutes later Nikki came back. "Uncle Jonathan and the others from Korn are coming as well. I may see about getting some other back up. As for a meeting place remember the pizzeria down from the docks we use to eat at? Well that's where everyone's meeting up at around 11:30 tonight." Nikki stated watching to make sure the voices she heard didn't come into the room.

"Sounds like a plan to me sis. We'll be there." Destiny said. They said their good byes and Nikki once again closed her phone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Nikki said putting her phone in her pocket quickly.

"Hey baby are you okay?" Tommy asked putting his head in.

"I'm getting better. I'm just worried that's all. But I'll make it through this. I always do." Nikki stated making eye contact with Tommy.

"Baby, we'll get them both back, I promise that much." Tommy said coming all the way into the room. He put his arms around his wife.

Nikki laid her head on his chest. "I just can't help feeling a little guilty in that if Adam hadn't started hanging around me Kerry would have just left him alone." Nikki said sighing. She knew what had to be done and how upset Tommy was going to be before this was over.

"Nikki from everything I've heard this man is only intent on hurting those he can't understand. It wouldn't have mattered if Adam was around. He wants what he wants." Tommy said trying to soothe his wife's internal anger.

"I know and that's what makes me the angriest. I just want everyone to be safe Tommy." She said hoping he would maybe take the hint so she could be by herself.

"Hunny for now just get some rest. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the baby." Tommy stated trying to get Nikki to lie down.

"Tommy, as much as I love you I couldn't rest if I wanted to. Right now I just need some alone time. I'll be fine eventually." Nikki said looking up at Tommy.

"Okay blue eyes. If you need me though I'll be just down the hall." Tommy said getting up and heading toward the door. "Remember you're not alone in this. We all want them back." He added leaving.

Nikki sighed then took out her phone one last time and dialed a series of numbers. "Hello, Kira's answering service Conner speaking." Conner answered.

"Hey just one of the four people I was hoping to talk to. This is Nikki." Nikki responded smiling at the thought of hearing the kids' voices again.

"Hey Mrs. O, how's everything going?" Conner asked motioning for the other three to get quiet.

"I guess it could be better. I actually need your help to tell you the truth." Nikki responded.

"What's up? Dr. O in trouble again?" Ethan's voice came over a second line.

"Actually no, Tommy's okay but well I need backup before I get into trouble for going alone to save someone. Besides I figured you guys would love the idea of exercise again." Nikki stated.

"Sure, just tell us where and when and we'll be there." Conner said smiling at the others.

"Okay guys; meet me at 1904 Baker Street in the pizzeria. There's going to be a band and my sister and her husband waiting as well. We're meeting up at 11:30 so if you want to come don't be late Conner." Nikki stated reminding Conner she wouldn't wait.

"We'll be there waiting." Kira's voice came back over the phone. Nikki and the kids said good bye and hung up.

Nikki put her phone down and checked on the baby. "Now to write a letter explaining that I didn't go alone and I'll be fine and back with everyone soon." She muttered a loud. She began looking for Tommy's tablet. After finding it she sat down to write.

_Dear Tommy,_

_ First off I want you to know I love you very much and no matter what happens this was something I had to do. I know you told me not to go and that everything would be fine but my heart couldn't bear to have Adam and Uncle Tico in the clutches of those morons. Don't worry though I'm not going alone. I have help coming and these people will see to it that I remain safe. Try not to worry baby I will get those that we love back. By the time you get this I most likely will be in the middle of the battle so if you feel you have to help me go to the docks and look for the biggest brawl around. Just remember our children. _

_I love you!_

_Nikki_

She reread it twice before deciding it would have to do. She laid it on her pillow and went to the crib where her son now lay sound asleep. "You be good for your daddy little man. Mommy's going away for a little bit but she'll be back soon." She whispered kissing the infants head before turning and leaving the room. She shut the door carefully and stepped down the hall toward the kitchen.

"What's up Miss Nikki?" a voice behind her asked. She turned to find her Uncle Richie standing behind her as well as Uncle Jon.

"Just letting the baby get some sleep. I thought I'd step out back and get some air before bed." Nikki said nonchantly. She only hoped they wouldn't follow her.

"Just be careful out there by yourself. Remember Kerry won't miss an opportunity to hurt anyone and he won't care that the whole group's around." Richie warned hugging Nikki.

"I remember all to well what that idiot's stupid enough to do that's why I'm staying close. Thanks for the warning though Uncle Richie. You and Uncle Jon get some rest." Nikki said turning and leaving. She made it out the back door with out any farther distractions and made her way around to the gate and down the street hoping and praying she was doing the right thing.

It took no time at all for Nikki to arrive at the pizzeria. She glanced at her watch as she stepped inside. The watch and the clock on the wall both read 11:25pm. Suddenly she heard a snicker and turned to find Jason, Rocky, and Billy staring at her. "Since when have you been so paranoid there Nik.?" Rocky asked finally getting up and hugging her as she stood dazed and very confused.

"I'm a little bit confused on just how you and Billy found out about this little escape route of mine. But from the look I'm getting my best guess to clear up any confusion would be that a certain brother in law of mine blabbed. Am I right Scott?" Nikki teased smiling and returning the hug.

"Hey you said it was important and besides Adam's family for all of us. Your sister would have killed me had I not invited our resident genius and comic relief along." Jason said hugging Nikki as well.

"I can't say much except thanks you guys for being here. At least Tommy has someone to blame if I come home injured." Nikki replied turning at the sound of voices coming in.

"Well there's the little escape artist now. I was wondering if you managed to escape Fort Kirk or not." Munky replied as Nikki turned and hugged first Jonathan then him.

"Are you kidding, Nikki and I got good at being in places we weren't supposed to be in. I bet Uncle Kirk and Uncle James spent more time wondering just how we got our selves in so much trouble than how to get us out of trouble." Destiny said putting her arm around Nikki and smiling at her.

"All too true course your husband's probably wondering how I managed to escape the warden also known as my husband tonight. For that I give you my son." Nikki said looking around.

"Anyone in particular you looking for there sis?" Destiny asked watching Nikki intently.

"You could say I told Tommy's former Rangers they could stretch their legs with this fight considering they still have some of their powers." Nikki said watching as the time drew closer and closer to 11:30.

"Don't worry they'll be here soon. I just hope we didn't bring in to many people." Jonathan said watching as Nikki began counting down the time silently in her head.

With little time to spare the door opened and four young people walked in. "There she is sitting over there." Conner said heading straight for the table with the most people around it.

"I told you I'd get them here before you left with out us Mrs. O." Kira said smiling as Nikki hugged each one in turn.

"I had no doubts about that one. What took you guys so long though I figured I'd be the last to arrive since I had a time getting away?" Nikki asked staring at the four kids in turn.

"Other than I think we were being followed and not by anyone from your group Mrs. O." Ethan said staring outside.

"Oh well I wasn't expecting them to get that stupid but oh well if they did. It looks like we have trash to clean out before we head to the docks." Nikki said motioning for Jason, Rocky, and Billy to get up.

"I take it you want us to check out the problem and take out the trash." Jason said smiling evilly enough that Nikki wondered just how good of an idea that really was.

"Yes, but baby don't kill it. It might be potentially useful to us later. Bring it or them to us." Destiny said smiling back at Jason who nodded.

"Just what are you girls doing?" Jonathan asked looking at both girls. He had a feeling that they were about to have damage done to someone or some ones.

"It's nothing bad Uncle Jonathan. We're just making sure that we take out the trash before the trash has a chance to go report to the dump." Nikki said smiling at Jonathan who just shook his head.

Five minutes later the door opened allowing the three boys from earlier to enter with two people that looked like they had seen the wrong side of a wall to ground conference. "Well that's what I say taking out the trash." Munky said giving a low whistle at the sight before him.

"Well, we tried to be nice and ask them to come quietly but well these two chose the hard way. They weren't the only ones there and unfortunately the other two got away but not far. Right now they are being held by shall we say certain members of our family that shall remain nameless." Jason said smiling at Nikki and Destiny.

"I take it you didn't just tell these two boys that Adam was missing did you?" Nikki asked watching as two more men entered the building. She smiled as she recognized them both from many a time dealing with Metallica and Bon Jovi.

"It wasn't me that called them in. I think this one belongs to your Uncle Jonathan and Uncle Munky." Rocky said watching as Nikki and Destiny exchanged hugs with Slash and Izzy.

"Well someone besides your Uncle Jonathan had to make sure you two didn't get yourselves killed before your Uncle James and Uncle Kirk had a chance to chew on you." Izzy said smiling at both girls.

"Thanks a lot there Uncle Izzy." Destiny stated rolling her eyes before finally giggling.

"So the thing is what do we do with these two now." Slash said nonchalantly throwing both Axl and Duff on the floor in a heap.

"Well for now I need some volunteers to stay put and watch these two so they don't get themselves into more trouble than their boss is already in." Nikki said looking over the group.

"We'll do it Mrs. O." Trent said watching as Nikki nodded her approval at the choice.

"I still want at least two more people that know these two to watch over them. So do you and Billy think your up to it Rocko?" Nikki asked turning her attention on the two guys who smiled evilly.

"At your service La Capitan." Rocky said saluting Nikki before high fiving Billy.

"Head and I will stay behind as well to help catch any other idiots that think their going to get past us and get their men back." D.S. volunteered as Head nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good to me if it's okay with Uncle Jonathan." Nikki said watching as Jonathan nodded.

"Okay then that leaves Nikki, Destiny, Jason, Slash, Izzy, Jon, and me to go play and have fun. Sounds like we're going to be busy which doesn't bother me one bit." Munky stated smiling at Jonathan.

"It's 11:50 so I guess it's time to go find these idiots and get this over with so we can move on with our lives." Nikki stated looking down at her watch. Everyone moved out the door leaving their backup behind them and moving into the vacant streets.

It took five minutes to locate the right pier and survey the layout before the group sat down to plan their next course of action. "So how do we want to do this?" Destiny asked watching as Nikki fingered the bag that held the blade in it.

"I figure we'll spread everyone out and get positioned before I move to the front to confront Kerry. Hopefully we'll get lucky enough and he'll bring Adam and Uncle Tico out for us to see before demanding the blade." Nikki said looking over at the front of the building again from her vantage spot. "If not then we need at least two people to go in and find them, get them out before all holy hell break loose." She finished looking at everyone.

"For that I think Munky and I can get in there with little or no problem. I would suggest that Slash take one side with Destiny and Izzy and Jason take another side. Just so you won't be by yourself should Kerry actually get smart and think he can just take you out and get the knife back." Jonathan said watching as Nikki withdrew the blade wrapped in a black cloth.

"Well I will say he's in for a very rude surprise since I didn't bring the actually knife with me." Nikki said smiling.

"Just what blade did you bring with you?" Munky asked watching as Nikki unwrapped the blade letting the little lighting around fall on the object.

"Man let's hope that you and that blade manage to make it out considering that's your Uncle James' favorite knife." Jonathan said trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens to this, especially with my butt on the line as it is." Nikki responded grinning.

"Well let's get setup it's almost time to get started." Slash said heading in one direction as everyone else split up leaving Nikki to gather her thoughts before heading to toward the front door of the old abandoned warehouse.

She stepped up to towards the door when it opened on its own. "Well, well looks like the little whore decided to come home to me." Kerry said looking over at the other man that stepped out with him. Nikki instantly recognized Camtamin and knew that the battle wasn't going to go as easily as she had first thought.

"So where is Adam and Uncle Tico, Kerry?" Nikki asked backing up enough to keep a safe distance between her and the two men.

"Don't worry pet they're safely inside." Kerry crooned smiling at the object in Nikki's hand. It was wrapped but Kerry knew she had brought exactly what he had asked and now he could finish what he had started a long time ago with Bon Jovi.

"First bring them out so I can see them and then you can have your blade back." Nikki said watching as Camtamin stepped forward.

"I don't think so. You see I need you to contact that brat child of mine and the only way to do that is if your in trouble." He said making a whistling noise instantly Nikki was surrounded by several people including both Soleil and Saila.

"Oh wow I'm amazed they come when their called just like obedient dogs." Nikki spouted grinning. "Tell me something Camtamin since when in all of creation of Phaedos and Earth did you think that I was stupid enough to let myself get totally caught especially by two terminally stupid blonde bimbos that wear clothes that make them look like they should have been born about a 1000 years later than they were." She finished watching as the group started closing in on her.

"You'll pay for that bitch." Saila hissed diving at Nikki. She hit Nikki and they went to the ground rolling in opposite directions. Nikki managed to roll and get on her feet.

"You know if you really want a fight I'll be glad to accommodate you Saila. But I have to say if you fight like that no wonder why you got you butt kicked." Nikki said backing up enough to give her plenty of room.

"Oh what's wrong slut afraid are you." Gars said reaching out for Nikki's hair.

Before he managed to grab it a hand grabbed him from behind. He was spun around to face Slash face to face.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Slash said slamming Gars into a nearby wall. It was at that point that Jonathan, Munky, Destiny, Jason and Izzy appeared out of no where.

"Oh looky there she called in the shit for brains crew." Steven spouted reaching out and backhanding Izzy in the face.

"You know Steven obviously Axl's not kept you on a tight enough leash to understand that backhanding people going to get you into trouble." Izzy said growling and springing on Steven. He transformed into his panther and landed squarely on Steven knocking both of them to the ground.

"You damn cat you need manners and it looks like someone needs to give them to you." Kerry spouted reaching over and putting a spiked collar with a leash attached to it on Izzy who began tugging on the collar and leash about his neck.

"Now Kerry don't know it's not nice to interfere in the matters and affairs of family." Jonathan spouted tapping Kerry on the shoulder.

Kerry let go of the leash and spun to face Jonathan. No words were said but Kerry swung at Jonathan who backed up and began laughing at him.

"You sorry bastard you're going to die and no one's going to be around to morn you when your gone." Kerry said picking up a lead pipe and swinging it at Jonathan with eerie accuracy.

The pipe almost hit Jonathan when it was stopped in mid swing by a smiling Munky. "Hitting my boss is not nice. I prefer his head attached." He said snapping the pipe out of Kerry's hands.

While the fighting was going on outside, Jason and Destiny made their way slowly and quietly as possible toward the cage in the far corner of the building they had entered. They had just opened the door when a hand came out and grabbed Jason from behind and slammed him into the cage wall. "Hey Adam it's me Jason I'm on your side remember." Jason hollered putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Adam stopped his attack immediately when the light flashed on Jason and him. "Sorry man. I thought you might have been one of those idiots." Adam said helping Jason to his feet as Jason slid to the ground.

"Well I'm glad you two are alright. Now if you two are ready let's get out of here while Nikki and the others have those nuts otherwise occupied." Destiny said heading for the outside door.

Suddenly the door was blocked by a smiling Camtamin. "Don't go nowhere my pets you'll be joined shortly by your friends." He said advancing toward the group now standing in the room.

"Like you and your band of dumbasses could do anything but blow bubbles up each other's asses." Destiny said as she, Jason, Adam and Tico positioned themselves for the fight to come.

"Tommy have you seen Nikki lately?" Richie asked coming up to where Tommy sat quietly talking to Kirk.

"Not since I went to check on her earlier in the bedroom. What's wrong?" He asked sensing Richie's uneasiness.

"Rich what's wrong?" Kirk asked watching as Richie checked his watch again.

"Well Jon and I saw Nikki and she went outside for some fresh air. We told her to be careful but I never saw her come back in and I don't like the way it's silent around here." Richie revealed giving Kirk a knowing look.

"Maybe you should go see if she's in your bedroom Tommy just to be on the safe side. She could have come in during the time we were all talking earlier." Kirk said as Tommy nodded and went down the hall toward the bedroom he, Nikki and the kids were sharing.

A few minutes later Tommy came back. "She's not in the bedroom but I found this on her pillow." Tommy said. Richie and Kirk noticed the tears streaming down the young man's face.

"Just take it easy Tommy we'll find her." Kirk said laying a hand on Tommy's shoulder before taking the note. He opened it and began silently reading it.

"What's up Kirk?" Richie said noticing Kirk's reactions to the note. Something was up and whatever it was Nikki was going to be in trouble when she made it back.

"Let's get the group in here. It looks like Nikki went to confront Kerry." Kirk said sighing. "I just hope she was smart enough to call in reinforcements and didn't try anything on her own." He added.

"If I know Nikki as well as I do she most likely called in people that will get her back here in one piece." Richie said getting up to go help retrieve people.

It took no time at all to get everyone assembled. "Okay, lead guitarist of mine why did you summon the family this time?" James said looking around to make sure everyone was here. He was about to ask where Nikki was when Lars beat him to it.

"Um Kirk, where is Miss thang at?" Lars asked watching as Richie and Kirk nodded at each other before answering.

"That's why I called this meeting, Lars. It seems that Nikki decided to try and play Kerry in order to get Adam and Tico back." Kirk said looking over at a lost Tommy.

"Great we have got to get that kid a tracking device." James said noticing the look on Tommy's face in silent reaction to Nikki's name.

"Okay so how do we go about getting there before Nikki gets herself in to deeper doo than she's already in?" D.B. asked.

"We head to the docks. I'm betting my sister is going to try and force King and that dog I have to call my biological father's hand early." Raina hissed getting up and heading toward the door.

"Whoa miss tiger. Before we all go off half cocked lets try to make sure we're all ready to go." James said putting a hand on Raina's shoulder.

"There's no time for waiting around my sister could be in bigger danger cause of those twits that Kerry's involved." Raina spouted back batting James hand away.

"Just hold your horses and let's see who all's involved." Kirk said using a tone that seemed to get the small warrior's attention. He grabbed the phone and dialed a series of numbers.

"Jonathan's answering service this is D.S. how can I direct you call." D.S. said noticing the number.

"D.S. is Jonathan with you or is he with Nikki and don't lie." Kirk said being blunt honest about the fact he could tell they weren't at the hotel.

"Hey Kirk well the truth is he is with your niece but you didn't hear that from me. Don't worry she's got plenty of help in the form of some of her group as well." Fieldy said taking the phone away from D.S.

"Do I dare ask who she involved?" Kirk asked watching as everyone readied themselves for the fight ahead.

"Well for the sake of being the one in deep doo with you and James I would say to tell Tommy that its not a worry since well Jason, Destiny, and several others are with her and that I've got his former teammates and D.S. with me." Fieldy said.

"At least she's got some decent back up." Kirk said sighing.

"Hey, tell Kirk not to worry I wouldn't let anything happen to Tommy's wife with my head on the chopping block." Rocky said hearing Tommy's rating in the background.

"Thanks hunny, I'm just glad she brought entertainment for when I get through chewing on her ass." Tommy's voice said coming from another line in the house.

"Hey we have the resident genius and your best friend to keep her out of to much chewing. Just be glad she was nice enough to have a backup plan." Rocky said watching as Billy and D.S. got up to check the prisoners again.

"I am and thank you for watching out for her." Tommy and Kirk said in unison. They said a quick good-bye to the group and both turned to face the remaining members in the living room.

"Time to go give Kerry and his crew another lesson in not messing with what belongs to us." James said smiling evilly as Kirk nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Saila I've got an idea go blow bubbles up your ass and see if you find your fighting skills." Nikki said stepping out of the way as Saila who was charging her lost her grip on the pavement and slid face first into a brick wall.

"You'll pay for that you sorry little bitch and your blood is going to taste sweet." Soleil said grabbing Nikki and holding her in a choke.

Nikki began gasping for breath as Soleil's hold tightened. "Step back Nikki." A voice said from behind her.

Nikki did and managed to flip Soleil over her head to land on the ground. "My dearest slut sister did you really think you were going to get away with trying to take what is mine and kill what belongs to me." Raina said her voice in a low almost hiss. She picked Soleil up and slammed her head first into the wall.

"What the . . . " Kerry said suddenly realizing that more reinforcements have arrived during the battle.

"What didn't think we wouldn't want to come and play referee since obviously you're getting your ass whipped did you?" Lars said snatching the blade out of King's hand where he had stooped to pick it up.

"Looks like its time for your sorry ass excuse for a lead singer to find a new drummer not that anyone would be his butt whore." Dave said spinning Lars around.

"Now that's not nice to threaten one's drummer." A voice hissed as a hand snaked around and grabbed Dave around the throat. He was spun around to meet a pissed off Robert.

"Die you rat bastard." Dave muttered gasping for breath.

"I would but heaven won't take me and hell's afraid I'll call the higher power to take over." Robert answered dumping Dave head first into a dumpster.

"Nice job there Trujillo but now you and that sorry drummer die." Gars said having recovered. He began swinging a crowbar at Robert and Lars.

"Boy, I'm glad you don't play baseball otherwise someone would be looking to replace your sorry ass not that Dave won't when we're through with you." Kirk said as snarling was heard plainly followed by a deafening roar.

"You keep your pets back Hammett or you'll be less a bassist and drummer." Gars said turning slightly so that he could watch both Kirk and his prisoners at the same time.

Hours before, she had stood in the same place trying to wrestle her anger back into its neat little compartment alongside all of her other emotions, and now Raina stood watching the sun rise up over the horizon, bathing everything in the reddish yellow glow of dawn. Those who had come to be dear to her in such a short time by Earth's standards were safe, Tico who was apparently one to get himself up many a creek; sensitive, sweet and remarkably intuitive Adam and even stubborn, prideful Nikki were all safe again. Their safety was what really mattered, and if it meant leaving again, then that was what Raina resolved to do even though a large part of her didn't want to leave.

"What are you thinking?" The familiar, quiet tone was laced with curiosity, drawing Raina's attention away from the brightening skyline.

"Nothing yet," Raina replied softly, "Just trying to decide what my next move is going to be."

"You're not thinking of leaving again are you?" Adam asked cautiously, trying to guard his heart.

"I don't know." Raina answered, not quite able to meet his gaze. "I want to stay, and yet all I have done it seems is cause people to get hurt."

"No, Raina that's not all you have done." Adam argued gently, never raising his voice or even projecting the least bit of anger in her direction, "You've raised the bar for a lot of my students – some of the ones gearing up for their belt tests in two weeks have been at their current level for six months or more." he revealed.

Raina tilted her head at him briefly before turning back toward the rising sun. "I don't know anymore, Adam. I want to stay, but..."

"Then stay," Adam urged, trying to force his heart back into his chest and out of his throat. "Stay." he repeated softly, reaching to touch her cheek lightly. _She's exhausted._ Adam thought to himself as the slight tremble in her hands spider webbed off to being a full-body tremor. _She needs rest, and time to decide what it is she wants._ "At least come back inside and rest?" Adam suggested as a single, likely exhaustion-spawned tear rolled stubbornly out of her eye, and down his fingers. "Come on, I'm sure there's a quiet bedroom somewhere in this house that you could use." he said leading her back into the house.

Lani was already awake and sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of a steaming liquid in it. "You two should be sleeping." She scolded both of them with a smile.

"So should you." Raina replied tartly.

'Touché," Lani replied with a smile, "The last two bedrooms down the left hand hall are empty if you two want to get some sleep before heading home. I don't recommend driving like this."

Hours later, the two of them emerged from the bedrooms within fifteen minutes of each other. Neither looked particularly rested but the slumber had at least eased some of the physical strain of the previous day. "Would anyone object if I took a shower before I do anything else?" Raina asked, poking her head into the busy, bustling kitchen.

"Not at all," Lani answered with a smile, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Roughly thirty minutes later Raina reappeared, obviously more clear-minded but as contemplative as Adam had found her to be at dawn. "You at least look like you feel somewhat better." Nikki greeted her, settling down to feed the baby his bottle.

Raina shrugged as she stood on tip-toe looking for the tea she thought that Kirk had made the night before that had smelled decent. "What are you looking for?" James asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I saw Kirk make a tea last night I thought might settle my nerves." Raina replied reaching with a slightly trembling hand to close the cabinet she'd been trying to look in.

"Kirk's teas and coffees are in this cabinet." James said shifting his coffee cup to his other hand to open a cabinet three down from where Raina stood. "What one were you looking for?" He asked.

"Honey-something." Raina replied with a frown as Kirk entered the kitchen with a knowing look.

"I know the one she's thinking of," he said looking at James, "If you'll move a second I'll show her the box so when she gets home she can get more." he said pulling the light yellow box out of the cabinet and the jar of honey and set both on the counter. The box read 'Honey-Chamomile'.

The entire house seemed to sense Raina's desire and need for distance, giving her the time to drink the entire contents of her first cup and be most of the way through her second cup when Nikki broke the silence. "What are you thinking about so intensely that the chaos of this waking house is not even registering with you?"

"I have a choice to make;" Raina replied softly, "Luke made me an offer years ago, to teach in his school, or to remain here."

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked, trying to force his heart back into his chest as he turned toward the table at which she sat.

"I wish to do both," Raina smiled wryly, "Though I am but one."

"There is a place you have been teaching here," Adam pointed out slowly, "Though I do imagine teaching simple humans must seem easy when you have had the option of teaching those with gifts greater than any human."

"Actually, it is harder." Raina answered, "And a greater challenge which reaps a greater reward. The belt test, you said is approaching?"

A tremor of relief sang under Adam's skin, she was interested in the upcoming belt tests. He nodded, taking a drink from his mug before speaking again, "In about two weeks, assuming I can actually teach between now and then."

"There are those I would like to keep an eye on," Raina admitted, thinking of a few of the more challenging students – those without natural grace but a desire to learn.

Adam nodded, "You've definitely brought a few of the white belts a lot closer to reaching their next belt sooner than I had hoped they would be. If you do take Luke's offer you will be sorely missed at the dojo." he admitted.

_Does he want me to stay for the school or for himself? _Raina wondered, trying to gage the man's thoughts, _I don't want to hurt anyone. I've hurt them all enough, or at least caused them to be hurt..._ "I will miss some of the students, if I take Luke's offer." She admitted slowly, _and some of the other instructors_ Raina thought to herself.

"Take a few days," Kirk broke in slowly, "Get some good rest, clear your head and then make your decision. Today is not the day to make a decision like this."

Raina's gaze fell on the musician as she nods, "Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right." Kirk answered, "You know I am."

"Nikki, we need to get back home. I have work tomorrow." Tommy said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder before looking over at Raina, "Do you want to spend a few days here or do you want to go back to the house with us?"

Raina finished the last of the now-chilled tea before answering, "I'd like to impose on your generosity for a few more days, at least. The quiet of the woods may soothe the racing questions in my mind enough to allow me to determine the path which I wish to travel."

Two hours later the three adults trekked back into the house, and almost immediately after everything had been unloaded again, Raina retreated to her bedroom, a compact disc in hand. The haunting melody tore at Nikki's heart, it wasn't the compilation Adam had created for her, but it was one that certainly suited Raina's mood.

"She's pretty torn up over all this mess, isn't she?" Tommy mused partially to Nikki as the haunting lyrics emanated from the room, as Nikki realized the bitter irony – the song Raina had chosen had been the same one that she and Adam had agreed seemed to suit Raina what now seemed a lifetime ago.

_So I bleed. I bleed./ And I breathe./ I breathe no, / Bleed. I bleed. / And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, no more._ The song ended with the piano solo as Nikki found herself blinking back tears as Tommy's arms appeared around her shoulders.

Two mornings later, as Raina sat at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea in her hands as Nikki fed the baby his morning bottle before he would inevitably fall back asleep the phone rang. Reaching across the table to the wall, Raina answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Good morning," Kacey's too-cheerful voice greeted her, "Just the lady I wanted to talk to this fine Wednesday."

"Morning to you also, Kacey." Raina replied taking another sip of the tea. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well between your recent absences from the dojo, and his usual anxieties about the upcoming belt tests, Adam's been kind of down in the dumps." Kacey began hoping that she wasn't prying into Raina's business too far, knowing as she did how private the other woman was. "He mentioned that you were considering a job offer elsewhere?"

"I have been yes," Raina admitted, more than noticing that her own mood had been rather low for the previous two days, "I haven't accepted the offer, there's other factors to it at least for me."

"Like what?" Kacey asked, unknowingly asking the same question on Nikki's mind.

"Well," Raina hedged as Adam's face crossed her mind, "There's students here that I'd like to keep an eye on their progress myself, as well as some personal factors." she answered, trying to sidestep really thinking about Adam.

"Just remember, there is always going to be a place here for you." Kacey said as Adam walked into the office.

"I will." Raina promised.

"Look, I have to let you go, just follow your heart." Kacey said, inadvertently echoing Nikki's words the previous evening.

Nikki looked over at Raina as the other hung up the phone while shifting the baby in her arms so he could burp. "You really don't see it do you?" she mused, unable to not smile a little.

Raina shot her a blank look of confusion, "Pardon?"

"You really don't see why you really don't want to take Dad's offer do you?" Nikki answered smiling over at Raina.

A red eyebrow quirked at Nikki as Raina's expression remained confused while answering, "Pretend I'm dense and explain that."

"Honey, in this case I don't have to pretend," Nikki smiled as the baby began the final portion of the bottle drowsily, "Your conflict isn't really who – or rather what kind of students you want to teach, but who you want to be around." She shook her head chuckling, amazed at how blind her sister was to what she saw plainly. "I don't know how else to say this, honey so I'm just going to say it. You're at the very least attracted to Adam, dear. Any more obvious about it and even Mandy's going to see it." Nikki started laughing at the increasingly blank; deer in the headlights look on her sister's face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Raina muttered incredulously, "Surely not."

"Uh yeah, I mean it." Nikki replied as the baby dozed against her shoulder, "Personally and mind you this is just an opinion but I'm pretty sure your feelings for and about Adam go deeper than you want to admit. I mean look at how upset you got over Kerry and the dipstick patrol having him hostage." Nikki pointed out logically.

Nikki had a point, Raina had to concede. The idea that Adam was caught, and potentially hurt by those idiots had definitely stretched her patience beyond the breaking point. Her temper had revealed itself to those around her, both before and during the battle itself. Raina did not respond for several minutes before Nikki shook her hand to gain her attention again.

"I'm going to put this little one in his bed and then see about making us something to eat while we talk. I have a feeling we are due for a long talk on this one, so maybe I can help you understand yourself."

Fifteen minutes later the sisters sat on opposite sides of the table, a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of each one, the glass of ice cold juice accompanying Raina's tea mug to the left of her plate. Fork in hand; Nikki smiled over at Raina, whose thoughts were quite obviously on their previous discussion. "Have you begun to see what others do, dear sister or do I need to clarify further for you?" her tone was not harsh or cold, but inquisitive and only the tone that one who had been on the receiving end of a similar conversation could be.

Shaking her head, Raina picked up the tea mug again, "I think I'm getting what you mean." She sighed softly, "I just don't understand people I guess."

"Well duh you silly girl," Nikki giggled over at her, "You've spent how many years avoiding them?"

"More than you think." Raina replied seriously, her gaze turning from thoughtful to serious, "Nikki can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything?"

"Have you thought about your future after Tommy dies?" Raina asked simply, giving voice to her deepest insecurity about becoming too attached to Adam.

"Do what?" Nikki asked, completely bewildered.

"You don't know or it hasn't registered with you yet has it dear?" Raina asked pushing her plate aside so that she could focus on the conversation.

"OK, honey you've completely lost me." Nikki insisted, her features growing concerned.

"You are half Phaedosean, on Dulcea's side." Raina began slowly, reminding herself that it was probably something that hadn't occurred to any of the adults in her siblings' lives. "Phaedoseans have an extensive life span dear sister. Albeit you, Destiny, Rocky and the others are only half it is in your blood to outlive those you love." Tears stung at Raina's eyes at the hurt look in Nikki's bright blue eyes.

"But - "Nikki began as she looked to the door leading to her bedroom, where the sleeping bundle of cloth lay blissfully unaware of the conflict in his mother's mind. "That- that's impossible."

"No, dear its not." Raina's voice was gentle, and full of the compassion she knew Nikki was going to need while she processed this information. "Do you even know how old Dulcea is now?" she asked a wry smile crossing her features as she realized she was about to date them both with her next portion of explanation.

"She looks like she's barely in her forties or so." Nikki answered cautiously.

Raina glanced around the room and spotted the paper Nikki and Tommy frequently used to leave messages for each other and retrieved it and the attached pen. "Mind you, without Luke or Dulcea to double-check my formulas and what not, this should give you a fairly accurate idea..." Raina trailed off writing down various notes and formulas. About ten minutes or so later Raina showed the carefully circled numbers beside names to Nikki.

"Holy shit! You mean according to Phaedosean time I'm that old? Damn I'm ancient." Nikki said, looking at the numbers again.

"You're barely a baby." Raina answered, unable to stop giggling at Nikki's response. "I told you that your lifespan was increased."

"Well, I mean I thought I had a hard time being thirty. If I'm a baby then just what is ancient there?" Nikki responded, asking a question she hoped she wanted the answer to.

"Old enough to need a whole other formula to figure out." Raina joked, picking up her tea again. As Nikki's giggles subsided she continued wryly, "Now do you see why even entertaining the idea of any more of a relationship than I have already with Adam bothers me?"

"But if I'm how old again on Phaedos?" Nikki quizzed grabbing the paper and studying the notes again and continuing slowly, "Technically you're not much older than Adam in Phaedosean years." She began doing her own calculations based off Adam's Earthen year age, basically substituting the appropriate numbers where needed.

Raina shrugged as she rose to refill her tea mug. For all I know, in my head I have flipped numbers around, admittedly math is not my strong suit."

Nikki finished the calculations and smiled, "Well I know Adam's thirty-one cause there's only like seven months between him and Tommy. Now according to my approximations, and calculations, that makes you a year older than Adam in Earth years and two years older than me." she finished, spinning the paper around and pushing it gently back across the table as Raina sat back down.

"Unless we're both missing numbers here, you do have a point." Raina had to concede as she looked over the numbers, cup still in hand.

"Well I'm not really strong in math myself but I used the formula you did and that's what I got. Besides I..." Nikki trailed off as she reached for the phone on the cradle. "I know a couple of people who might just know if we're right or not however." She said dialing a series of numbers. Nikki made herself ignore the puzzled look being given to her from across the table. "I know a few people who could help us on the math end of things." She explained as the phone rang.

"Hayley's Cyberspace, this is Hayley."

"Hey girl, its Nikki. I have a slight problem that's right up your alley." Nikki said smiling, turning the paper so she could read the numbers.

"All right, go for it." Hayley replied, "What'd my favorite school teacher break this time?"

"Believe it or not, Tommy's in the all-clear. Okay he's always in trouble but I need help with some math calculations." Nikki replied giggling.

"Well do you want me to see if Billy's free for a few minutes?" Hayley asked, reaching for her pager.

"Couldn't hurt, since I was gonna call him myself after we hung up." Nikki replied.

"Tell ya what," Hayley said sending the message through her pager to Billy to have him call her at work. "Give me the information and we'll compare notes and I can call you right back?"

Nikki hung up the phone a few moments later and realized that she was getting a very puzzled look from Raina. "I know that you said that you needed the numbers checked so I set the two best people for the job on it, other than Dad and Dulcea." Nikki smiled. "If anyone could do this it would be Hayley and Billy."

"If you say so." Raina answered, as the two settled in to wait.

"Trust me, Billy used to be able to look at any math problem you set in front of him and figure it all out from inside his head. Besides they wouldn't have hired him at NASA if he wasn't a complete genius." Nikki said laughing as she was about to comment on what she knew of Hayley when the phone rang again.

"Good news," Hayley greeted Nikki cheerfully, "Whatever it was you did, you did right since Billy and I both arrived at the same values."

"Sweet, I was hoping that your other half had beaten enough math into my brain. At least I know for sure the resident geniuses haven't lost their touch." Nikki answered, "Hey you guys need to come to dinner out here soon, especially with Raina maybe leaving for a long trip. And I could thank you for your help."

"We'll have to see, all right?" Hayley answered, catching the reference Nikki meant by Raina's trip. "At the moment Billy's eyeball deep in about three projects at work and so it may be a little bit before we can."

"No rush – open invitation of course for old friends of ours." Nikki said, "Besides eventually you guys need to come meet Cayden before the cute, sleepy phase is over. I'm planning on a family get together sometime in the near future, maybe this weekend or next so I can see everyone again." Nikki decided suddenly.

"You'll have to keep me posted on the details so I can maybe drag Billy away from work." Hayley answered as the cafe became busier and busier with the lunch crowd. "Hey, hon I have got to let you go – the lunch crowd's overwhelming the girls here."

Before mid-week Nikki had made all of the arrangements – even her Uncle Kirk and his band were going to make it and she was growing excited about it. Raina had been helping her quietly, in her own ways, though Nikki could sense her thoughts elsewhere. The phone calls were made, and Nikki was restless, worrying over the decision Raina would make – would she stay and chance the relationship with Adam or would she run away again? Nikki wondered to herself.

Saturday morning finally arrived and Raina rose earlier than the rest of the house, before the sun rose and stood facing the east watching waiting for the sun to rise. _Decision day. _Raina knew that she had to make her choice soon, before the hearts of others shattered. _But Great Power what path should I take? Neither feel particularly safe..._

_ That is because, my dear little tiger, no path in life is ever truly safe. All that matters is that you, Raina can look in the mirror and know you made the right choice._ Luke's voice drifted over her consciousness before fading away again. The light of the rising sun was painful to her pale eyes, but not, she realized as painful as the once-nameless stab in her heart when she thought of actually going to Coruscant and teaching there, at Luke's school. _The Rising Sun Academy has been a second home, a place of beginnings for me. Would it be right of me to walk away from those kids – those challenges that brought back what Saila and Soleil both sought to steal? I won't. But... I don't want to stay just for work...and that scares me._

"Mom! Uncle Adam's very early!" Mandy said darting to the front door as Adam's older-model black Jeep pulled into the drive.

"Well let him in you silly girl." Nikki laughed, drying her hands on the nearby towel.

"Hey, sorry I'm so early," Adam said as he walked through the door carrying a small box and what Nikki recognized as a gift bag. "I wanted to be sure these got here before the masses could decimate them." He grinned as he handed Nikki the box.

"The sweet rolls!" Nikki exclaimed smiling as she pulled one out so Raina could see as she finished mixing the fruit salad.

"What do these taste like?" Raina asked, looking over at Nikki and Adam as she washed her hands.

"Try it," Nikki said, handing her the one she was holding, while turning to put the rest of them aside, "These are for family only of course."

Taking a cautious nibble of the roll Raina nodded, understanding immediately why Nikki was obviously so fond of them. "These are something, I'm guessing you were going to bring the night all hell broke loose?" she asked around nibbling on the roll.

Adam nodded with a sheepish smile, "Yes, it was. I thought, with your possible trip coming up you might like to have them now instead."

Raina looked like she was going to say something, but instead she excused herself to put the bowl of fruit salad on the table outside.

"OK, did I miss something or did Raina just completely derail her own train of thought just now?"

"She did," Nikki said with a smile, "I think I know what the issue is but she'll use my butt for a lawn mower outside if I say any more than I'm about to. She wants more than a professional reason to stay. Beyond sisters I think."

Raina placed the fruit salad alongside the other varied platters and dishes that she and Nikki had spent the better part of the previous day and a half preparing. She looked at the kids playing and couldn't help feeling a few pangs of regret – she'd spent so many years avoiding others, shying away from others to the point that she felt that the dream of a family was simply that, a pleasant dream.

The band – Nikki's uncles – were preparing to play. She wasn't sure she was the only one who found humor in that the band effectively now possessed two bassists, even if the band did not formally acknowledge it. They were now warming up when the melodic guitar line caught her attention.

"They play for pleasure, for the 'kids'." Lani said, putting her hand on Raina's shoulder, "Have you decided?" She asked.

Raina shook her head in response, "I'm trying to decide between two things I really want. The music drifted and James' voice interrupted Lani's words.

_Trust I seek and find in you,_

_ Never cared for what they do..._

"Why are you afraid?" Lani asked, drawing Raina's attention to her and away from the music.

"I don't want to cause any more harm to come to anyone. If I were to leave, the danger lessens here, but increases there."

Lani looked over Raina's shoulder and saw that Nikki and Tommy were involved in what appeared to be an intense conversation with Adam, whom to her eyes looked as troubled as Raina did. "Have you ever considered that leaving California would hurt others as well?" She countered, grabbing a drink for both women and pulling Raina out of Nikki's line of sight. "I mean it, honey leaving California isn't going to not hurt anyone. Nor is alienating yourself from the world isn't going to protect anyone."

"But," Raina began protesting.

"No buts Raina," Lani disagreed, interrupting her firmly, "Do you want to leave here or stay. Good or bad?"

The idea of staying appealed to her, this was fair so she nodded, "I don't want to tax anyone in staying."

"Then accept Adam's offer to teach and save the funds back until you can afford your own place. I'm sure everyone would love having you near, but more to the point, you happy." Lani suggested. She noticed that Raina's expression had briefly changed at Adam's name before flickering back to the previous, troubled look, which caused her to smile gently. "And by staying, you may – likely will – find that the relationship you're so afraid of might just flourish and grow."

"But...I'm..."

"Too shy for your own good out of your dobok." Lani giggled girlishly. "Relax and enjoy what life has to offer, its all any of us can do and have any semblance of sanity."

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Tommy asked, coming up to Adam. He noticed that Adam seemed extremely distracted.

"Hey, just watching James and the others warm up." Adam responded, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. He tried avoiding Tommy's attempt at eye contact knowing it was a futile effort but old habits from high school die hard. Especially when dealing with his longtime former leader's intense gaze, and that was without considering that Tommy was one of his best friends.

"Adam, what's wrong? We both know you're trying to bullshit me." Tommy stated bluntly.

"Tommy, its most likely just the stress getting to him. I mean isn't it getting really close to the next round of belt tests?" Nikki stated breaking the sudden tension.

"Yeah, they're coming up fast." Adam agreed, relieved for the fact that he'd been given an easy screen for what was truly bothering him.

Placing his hand on Adam's shoulder, Tommy answered, "There's more to this than work. What else is going on in your mind that makes you mostly space out? You've only ever done that when something was really eating at your insides." Tommy knew that it went deeper than work, and it probably, if he were a betting man, had something at the very least indirectly to do with his standoffish sister-in-law.

"Nothing I can't deal with." Adam answered as Nikki saw Lani pull Raina around a nearby corner and out of her sights.

"Adam, I'm going to take a guess here," Nikki said bluntly, but as gently as she could manage. "You really want Raina to stay here, don't you?"

Adam nodded, almost but not quite able to meet the blue hue of Nikki's gaze. "Yeah, I do. I just don't want it to come across the wrong way..." he trailed off taking a long drink of the glass in his hand.

"I don't think you of all people could come across to Raina as too forward. I know that she likes your company. You have no idea just how vehemently Raina reacted to King and Camtamin's capture of you. Adam, I've never seen Raina become so angry and so frustrated that her self-control slipped," Nikki caught Adam's gaze, "Raina doesn't cry under nearly any circumstance and seeing them was what made me do what I did to get the help I needed to get you guys back." She admitted after a moment of holding his eye.

Adam took a half-step back in surprise, "But she's always so controlled,"

"Not when it comes to people who truly matter to her." Nikki said softly as she watched Raina pour herself another glass of very cold iced tea. "I've never seen her that angry, or that frustrated before."

The members of Metallica continued playing various songs, and James tried to keep the lyrics clean, in following with Nikki's request for her children. The sound of two basses playing at once added a unique flow ordinarily missing from the music.

Before long, the large group had splintered off slightly while still enjoying the company of all. Tommy and Nikki took turns caring for their young son, who was currently seated in his car seat in the comfortable shade of the trees near where Nikki, Adam, Raina and Tommy sat talking. He appeared drowsy in the warmth of the day, but comfortable as a car drove down the road toward the house, and pulled alongside the band's bus.

"Tommy, honey isn't that Mom and Dad's car?" Nikki asked squinting in the bright light.

Looking, Tommy nodded, "Yeah but I thought Mom was back on night shift again. She should be sleeping."

"I am." Jan Oliver laughed giving Tommy a hug before doing the same with Nikki.

"Then you should be sleeping." Tommy protested as his mother lifted the baby from the seat and cradled him gently.

"I slept in the car." Jan answered smiling at Cayden, who fussed in order to gain the woman's attention again. Smiling, Jan cooed at him, "You're more like your daddy than you'll ever know, little man."

Before long, the mass of people around here made her uneasy enough that Raina soon found herself seeking the solitude of the woods at sunset. Her retreat into the woods had been instinctive – almost akin to the forests of Phaedos these were and for a moment, if she closed her eyes she could almost hear Kielen's laughter and if she tried hard enough Saila's formerly gentle laugh and Dulcea's debates with Zordon. There was a part of her that wished to truly belong to this world, the same world her sisters called home and yet...part of her feared she never would, never could.

The hand on her shoulder startled Raina enough that she jumped, spinning with one fist balled in preparation of self-defense. Her eyes focused in the dim lighting on a concerned Adam squinting against the brighter lighting behind her. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, reaching for her hand. "You seemed suddenly really uncomfortable and anxious with everyone running around so much."

Raina resisted, only barely her desire to pull away from his touch. His hand was dusk-cooled and gentle as he tried to keep her calm enough to communicate with him exactly what she intended to. "I feel so out of place here, today really made me see how much this isn't my world, it is their's."

"It is your world." Adam answered as the fading light created an aura around the woman that he thought for a moment was his imagination until he glanced around and saw that it did not just fall around her, it was everywhere. Adam found himself speechless for several moments as the golden-reddish-orangey glow around Raina kept his attention zeroed in on her. "This has been your world from the time you fully entered it," Adam countered, chancing brushing his other hand over her cheek lightly. "I believe you have a lot to offer this place, Raina."

"To offer skill is not to belong. I want to be somewhere I belong." Raina countered softly.

"Then make your own place here. Family is but a part of the niche people make for themselves. Friends are another part of the niche – some friends become family you know." he swallowed hard, as though what he was going to say either hurt or troubled him. "Would it make a difference if I asked you to stay." He asked studying her features intently, hoping for some clue before she answered. It would. He saw by the flicker of -something- across the woman's eyes before he found himself thinking about just before drifting into slumber. "I'm..." Adam trailed off as he saw her fear, and anxiety increase. "Raina, will you stay," Adam asked, swallowing the painful hitch in his throat as he continued speaking, "Leave only if its really what you want, but if you want to stay here even a little wouldn't it be worth it to know?" he asked, blinking back the tears he couldn't keep locked away.

_He's asked me to stay but for why? I'm so confused at the moment._ Raina thought to herself as she watched her hand rise to brush aside the tears he hadn't been able to contain behind the dam of dark lashes. The vulnerability in this young man startled her, and yet there was a strength he didn't know he possessed beneath the surface – a dragon's strength behind the gentleness of the frog. _I don't want you hurt, but is leaving really going to hurt more?_

_ You know that answer, parum tigre you always have my dear. It will. The school will be here when and if you ever need it's sanctuary, but you must live again._

Raina pulled her damp fingertips away, blinking at the dampness on them, his tears

bringing her attention back to his face, where the single, stubborn tear rolling down his cheek cementing her desire to stay – the last thing she wanted was for the young man to be hurt more than he already had and here he was hurting all over again. Clearing her throat, struggling to keep her personal feelings at bay as she spoke softly, "Is the offer Kacey made about teaching at the dojo still open?"

Adam nodded, not even bothering trying to hide the relief he felt at her query. "Of course, Kacey and I agreed when we'd talked about it that the offer would be a standing one. When do you feel up to starting?" he asked, pushing aside his personal feelings once more in favor of the business side of his life, knowing that perhaps being friends and co-workers would be enough.

"I'd like to start before the tests again if I could – I don't want anyone getting flustered because I've been gone and now back again." Raina said looking at him intently.

"Monday is good if you're up for it." Adam smiled, "Maybe if you come in early we can grab something to eat before classes start for the day?"

"Maybe, if I can get a ride over there in time, I think I'd like that." Raina decided abruptly.

"We need to work on that," Adam mused as the two began walking together through the woods. "I'm sure there's a way to circumvent the hour-long ride to and from Tommy and Nikki's every day. That's got to take it out of you, and with Nikki having just had Cayden she's bound to be tired and all."

Nodding Raina answered, "I figure I'm going to need to move out of here – don't get me wrong – I really like the house and the quiet and all that but it is just that I feel like a fifth wheel here."

"The Olivers are their own family." Adam agreed as their walk continued even as the night grew darker. "You're bound to need your own space, it's only natural."

Raina nodded as they seemed to be wandering both toward and away from the house as they walked – and she was struck momentarily how much like this moment felt akin to the long-ago hours she'd spent as a youth with Kielen before his death. It felt right. Too right if you asked her – and such a concept existed. "I do – and let's be practical, Adam living in the house with a newborn is not fun."

He smiled at the mildly annoyed yet amused ring to her voice, "More so when that newborn doesn't belong to you?" he queried with a smile.

"Precisely." Raina laughed, the sound sending shivers up his back – for just a moment she sounded free and it was a sound he privately resolved to find ways to hear more often.

Reluctantly – and only after he realized that Raina had shivered in the chilly California night air – Adam began steering them back toward the house at last. Both of them had enjoyed the time, it was evident in the fact that Raina seemed calmer, more collected and definitely prepared to handle the amalgamy that her sister called family, and he simply enjoyed whatever time he could spend even near the woman. "Come on, we better head back so you can get something with sleeves at least," Adam said taking her hand in his before pausing just out of sight of the house – close enough that the music being played was heard clearly. He turned so that he stood in the path Raina would take and lightly caressed her cheek with one hand, "If you ever need someone to talk to – no matter what time call my cell phone." He said gently, smiling wryly, "I've already seen some of your nightmares, the rest can't be that bad."

"I will." Raina answered softly, enjoying the simple touch of a hand on her cheek for the first time in what seemed like forever – somehow his touch didn't send the sparks of fear, of anger, or the tiredness that flowed like a river through her when others touched her during times her guard slipped.

The rest of the evening passed quietly, with the adults spending time comparing notes and stories both good and bad of their experiences.

***  
>Early Monday morning, Nikki gathered her baby bag and had everything loaded before even beginning to bundle the writhing, wriggling Cayden and smiled over at Raina who had stuck her head into the baby's room, adjacent to hers. "Morning sunshine."<p>

Raina growled softly, coffee cup in hand, "I dunno who lied to you but I am not a morning person."

Nikki chuckled as she finished changing the smelly diaper and disposing of it before dressing the bundle of uncontrolled activity. "We've got a few things to do this morning little man, like taking your Auntie to work and seeing about some groceries and more drink for you." she spoke to the child gently as she lifted him to her shoulder to look at Raina. "When you're ready we'll head over to the dojo and drop you off then little man here and I'll take care of the rest of the errands."

"All I gotta do is finish this cup of coffee and grab my bag." Raina answered with a smile, moving to the slightly better lighting of the hallway where Nikki realized that Raina was wearing a flattering, yet very casual set of slacks and blouse that would suit her needs both before and after class. The low heeled slipper-style shoes let her move with the cat-like grace she was used to moving with and yet didn't announce that the woman was as petite as she actually was the way some shoes could and would.

"Sounds good then, let me put the baby in his seat and we'll call it done." Nikki smiled, relieved that Adam would drive her home after the last class. It would take a load off the gas mileage and let her interrupt the baby's day less if he could do that and he had seemed more than happy to oblige the small request. _Of course, he's trying to ease his way closer to Raina – Power knows that woman is about as trusting as a tiger with a big nasty infected thorn in her paw sometimes._ Nikki mused as the miles rolled under the wheels of her little purple car.

As he'd promised, Adam was waiting by the entrance to the dojo for them to arrive and had taken her bag from her the minute he had managed it. "I'll call if something comes up – good or bad." Adam promised as he closed the passenger side door. "Have a good day, Nikki."

"It's good to have you back." Adam said smiling at her, "And the students don't know yet...but I did call Kacey and several of the others to forewarn them that you would be here to help open up this morning."

"That's fine, how did they react?" Raina inquired as they slipped into a familiar rhythm of setting up almost as if Raina had not been away.

"Kacey's ecstatic and the others all thought it was fantastic since you know how to reach some of the kids none of us really seemed to. Oh and before I forget, Tina's ankle has gotten a lot stronger since she started those warm-ups you told her to do before coming to class." Adam said remembering the note from Preston that Tina's balance was already after so short a time improving.

"Good." Raina replied as they finished setting up the main room for the first class. "I hoped that it would help her improve before this test so she wouldn't get so discouraged."

About an hour later, Kacey and Preston arrived within minutes of each other – early for the first class so that everyone would have time to dress out for it. "Hey, glad to see you made it here this morning." Kacey said setting her travel mug on the counter as Raina emerged dressed out for the first class, one of their beginner level classes.

"Glad to be back." Raina answered softly, walking smoothly to the counter where her own mug sat and took a small sip of the contents.

"Maybe its me, but you move around a lot more at ease in your uniforms than you do in regular street clothes," Preston observed, "I had thought it my crazy imagination but its not."

Raina shrugged with a smile, "I don't know what it is exactly, I just feel more at home in one of these I suppose."

"I'd hate to come up against you in a sparring match even as little as you are nature's on your side." Preston nodded smiling, "Maybe you and Adam would be interesting to see though."

"Why?" Adam countered walking out of the office in time to hear this part of the conversation, "Because we're both shorter than you?" the light teasing tone to his voice took the sting out of the words easily.

"That and I just think it would be neat." Preston said as the first of the class began showing up in order to get dressed out.

"Sensei Raina!" One of the older girls exclaimed as she emerged from the dressing area as Raina rounded a corner from the office leading to the main room

"Yes?" Raina couldn't help but smile at the shocked, yet happy expression on the young woman's face.

"No one was sure when or even if you'd be back!" the girl was quite obviously excited. "Are you going to be staying this time?"

"That's the plan." Raina replied with a smile, "Now go get warmed up before class starts – unless my memory's slipping weren't you one of the ones who had pulled muscles because they didn't stretch properly?"

Blushing the girl nodded and bowed before hurrying to the main classroom. "I told you, you'd been missed around here." Adam said coming up behind her, standing to one side so that if by chance the woman did reflexively strike out at him, she would be more apt to miss.

"More than I'd expected," Raina agreed with a wry smile.

Lunchtime soon arrived – the day was passing quickly by between the classes themselves and the rushed, yet thorough setup for each individual class. Lunch was usually the time that Adam spent catching up while eating something he'd either brought with him or ordered delivered. That day he'd actually brought a lunch but he decided on the odd chance that she'd accept to invite Raina to a nearby cafe that would easily have their meal to them and finished before the next class began in a little over an hour and a half. Adam waited until after she'd changed out of her uniform to approach her, "Hey, what was your plan for lunch today?" He inquired trying to not sound too interested but yet inquisitive nonetheless.

"I was just going to eat something I brought from home." Raina answered, shrugging.

"Well, I had brought something with me but I opened up the box and decided I didn't really want it." Adam admitted quietly, "Besides, getting out of here for lunch will make the afternoon classes seem less like work and more like having fun." The main afternoon-early evening class was one of Raina's favorites and he knew it, the sparring class. There were no forms to learn and it was just plain more fun.

"Sounds like you know of a place that serves something better than a ham and cheese sandwich," Raina smiled, revealing that she too, had brought something but really wasn't looking forward to eating it.

"Sure, there's a cafe about three buildings down from where we usually get coffee first thing in the morning." Adam answered, returning the smile. "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

The pair sat across the small table from each other while waiting for their respective lunches to arrive. "Are you sure we can get away with this?" Raina asked, "I mean this is my first day back and all.."

Adam smiled, "The others can cover for us if we're a bit behind getting back. I know they won't mind since its always a group effort at the dojo."

Almost the time that they were getting truly comfortable it was time to head back to the dojo, this feeling prompted Adam to ask almost spontaneously, "Why don't we try this another time, maybe a dinner where we can spend the time we want to talking?"

Raina stopped short, surprised but pleased. "I'd like that, I really enjoyed lunch, thank you."

"Better than ham and cheese huh?" Kacey greeted the pair with a smile as they walked into the door.

"Definitely." their reply was in unison, "But we need to go get changed for that sparring class." Adam finished with a smile waving Raina ahead.

"A good lunch I take it?" Kacey said knowingly, "its written in both your faces you had a good time."

"Yeah it was," Adam answered smiling at Kacey as Raina ducked into the changing room. "A really good lunch."

Almost before the members of the dojo were ready for it to be, Raina's first day was over, and the four main instructors sat in their seating area talking. "Today was a good day wasn't it?" Kacey asked smiling tiredly.

"Long, challenging, and a lot of fun. Just the way a day here should be." Preston agreed as he sipped his iced tea.

"Exactly," Adam agreed, "And everyone really seemed glad to see you again, Raina. I know we were."

"It is good to be back," Raina admitted with a small, if tired smile. "I'm just glad I felt so welcome this morning."

"The kids speak from their hearts – they don't know any different." Kacey reminded them, "And their hearts speak louder than any voice in this room I think."

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months, and the Oliver household was busily preparing for the holidays. It seemed to Nikki that the little house in Reefside was teeming with life and laughter. Adam was a guest nearly every Friday evening – given that he was often giving her a ride home that way Nikki and Tommy had a little more alone time with their own family in the evenings at least one night a week before dinner.

To Nikki's quiet pleasure the camaraderie between Adam and Raina was becoming more and more obvious – both were relaxed around the other and were constantly laughing and in good spirits around the other. She knew the pair frequently ate lunch out during the day which she knew could mean more than the friendship they were settling for if nudged just right.

The leaves were turning the many colors of autumn when Adam and Raina were going out to eat dinner a couple of times a month, often spending time afterward talking. They'd agreed to a small seafood place in Stone Canyon that sounded good to the pair. After Raina's agreement, Adam had quietly called Nikki and left a message for her that he'd bring Raina home after their date.

Unfortunately, the day hit a minor snag, as it was sparring day with the high belts all of the instructors were tired, sweaty and just plain grungy. Kacey had overheard Adam's phone call and quickly came up with a plan and grabbed the two in the office with her. "All right you two, here's the deal. You both want food, but you wanna smell like you deserve it right?"

"Absolutely* Adam said shaking his head, the sweat droplets falling off his nose.

"Fine then," Kacey grinned at them, "Raina, don't you have a second set of clothes in that bag of yours for emergencies?" At her nod, Kacey continued speaking, "Good, Adam can pick you up at my place after you both have showered, and feel more human. Sound good to you two?"

Adam looked relieved as he nodded, "I only need an hour tops, but I can wait as long as you need, Raina." _Forever,_ he added silently, _If that's what you needed._

"An hour should about do it," Raina nodded, "I keep the essentials for the shower in my bag...you could say its an old habit."

"Excellent, Adam we'll see you in about an hour." Kacey said herding the twosome out the door and relieved for her quick thinking to avoid the crashing of a very tenuous budding more than friends relationship between two of her friends.

About forty-five minutes later both young women sat around Kacey's living room chatting while squashing the last fifteen minutes before Adam was expected to arrive. In Kacey's inexpert opinion, Raina had only gotten better in the time she'd been working with them at the dojo. She had gained back some much needed weight – pure muscle Kacey knew from sparring with the agile, creative woman whose style kept everyone on their toes. She studied the woman carefully , nearly enviously noting the rich emerald sweater and a dark charcoal slacks with simple ballet slippers with a short heel that added just enough height to the petite frame to make the look flow flawlessly. The striking features, Kacey decided were the deep red of the woman's hair, even with the stark white streaks in it and the eyes more especially, which were now framed by the brushed-out hair. Kacey was drawn into the deep amber of them, and even she could sense there was something different about this woman, and most important to her longtime friend, this woman would be a fiercely loyal companion if nothing else for Adam.

One hour exactly the knock on the door was crisp and energetic. "Obviously the shower was just what the sensei ordered." Kacey teased as she opened the door. "Go on you two go enjoy your evening." She did not miss the look on Adam's face when he saw the striking, yet simple look Raina had put together. He himself, Kacey noticed, did not look bad, he had selected a basic look himself – dark black pants with casual dress shoes and the eye catching part was the black and silver oriental style shirt he wore. It set off his features and highlighted the best features.

Before long the twosome were seated across from each other waiting on their respective meals talking quietly. "I found an old music album of mine the other day," Adam said quietly, "Remind me and I'll play one of the songs for you when we get back to the car."

"Sure," Raina replied as their meals arrived in a timely manner, "What sort of music is it?"

"Well its not like Metallica or even Bon Jovi its ..." Adam trailed off thoughtfully

'Its kind of melodic and soft."

"Sounds interesting." Raina replied as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Sooner than he would have liked, Adam was walking with Raina to the car and after settling into his seat he pulled the battered disc case out of the sorter in the console and put the disc into the player.

...Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<p>

Raina sat stunned in the car as the ending lyrics hit her hard as Adam drove to his apartment. He didn't know what her reaction would be, but he was going to make the offer to stay and talk in private. After all, was it not true that she herself was trying to escape chains? Adam reached over and shook her hand gently, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

Raina's eyes met his and he saw the sadness in them, and something nudged the back of his mind that there was a significance to the look. "Come on, let's get out of the car for a bit and go inside." he suggested calmly.

Not knowing what else to do, Adam started a small fire in his fireplace – the flickering flames sometimes calmed him when something bothered him as he put one of his classical music albums on the stereo before sitting on the soft rug before the fireplace. "Come, sit with me a bit." He offered, extending his hand to Raina.

Warily, Raina placed her hand in his as he guided her to be seated before him, facing the flames.

After several minutes of music-filled silence, Adam asked softly in her ear, "What troubles you so that even here your guard lingers on the high side?"

Raina sighed softly, her eyes watching the flames intently, "Memories of people now gone, the life and laughter shared...and with the fall mid-season approaching, on Phaedos there was once a celebration with dancing and music, and much pleasure taken in the changing colors of our home..."

"You are homesick, hmm?" Adam mused in her ear, "And lonely I think."

"A bit." Raina admitted softly, "Course I was lonely then too sometimes."

Adam wrapped his arms around her sides and leaned his head on her shoulder while smiling gently, "The price of being a Ranger, is to be lonely sometimes.. To have such power...and be able to wield it, can be intimidating to those who don't have it."

"I know, even here I feel the pull of it, and I ... want to answer it again." Raina admitted softly.

"Then do it." Adam answered adamantly, "I'll protect your secrets as much as I protected my own and those of my friends. No one who doesn't need to know will know because of me." he promised her softly, "And there will be a place for you to retreat to when the work hurts so much." he whispered. "Even if you only ever let me be a friend."

After what seemed a little while, Adam realized that Raina was shivering and he spoke softly again, "Stay here, I'll get a blanket." a moment after his presence disappeared from her immediate surroundings it reappeared along with a soft but warm blanket which he gingerly wrapped around her before settling behind her, his pose protective and yet...more. As they talked, Adam realized that Raina grew groggy and occasionally her eyes would droop slightly before opening again blinking. "Just relax," he said softly, keeping his arms around her gently, "I've got you here safe, and for the moment you can rest." He knew that he was in no real condition to drive at nearly two in the morning and that with Raina already in the beginning stages of sleep herself, going back to Reefside was not a wise, nor safe move. Raina soon slumbered safely as Adam tucked the blankets around her and set her on his bed, pausing to remove only her shoes before grabbing another spare blanket and his pillow to sleep on the couch.

The following morning, too early for his tastes his pocket was ringing. Blinking, Adam realized that he was on the couch and that his phone was ringing non-stop. "Hello?" He managed wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." Nikki's cheerful voice greeted him, "How was your evening?"

"Not bad," Adam answered, realizing fully why he was first of all on the couch and second why Nikki would be calling so early in the day. "What's up?"

"Just checking in on you guys." Nikki answered, "Raina is still with you, right?" she didn't manage to disguise the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, sleeping I hope." Adam answered with a small smile. "And for the record, couches are not for sleeping."

"Ever the gentleman." Nikki laughed into the phone, her worries gone. "I was also calling because I wanted you two to know that Tommy and I are taking the kids to Destiny and Jason's for awhile so we can spend time with them. You guys are welcome to come out or do ..whatever."

Adam couldn't help the chuckle, he knew what Nikki was really doing, she was giving them an opportunity to spend more time together without being at work. "All right I'll pass the message along when Raina gets up."

Which would not be for several hours as a matter of fact and Adam was sitting watching an old movie when the sounds from the bedroom indicated that his accidental guest had awoken. "Where in all of hell am I?" he heard Raina's voice emanate from the bedroom as she emerged from there into the main room. "Oh. Okay I must have fallen asleep."

"You did," Adam answered looking over his shoulder at the slightly bedraggled woman with a smile. "You got the bed, I was here." he pointed at his pillow and blanket. "I didn't want you thinking I'd had any kind of expectation beyond just enjoying a quiet dinner."

"I see," Raina answered sitting on the other end of the couch blinking to try to wake up the rest of the way. "Was I dreaming or did I hear your phone ring like it was the end of the world as I know it?"

"Actually the end of the world as you know it already happened," Adam joked lightly, smiling at her, "But yeah that was my phone ringing you heard, probably. Nikki called to let us both know that she and Tommy were taking the kids to see Des and Jas today and that we were welcome to join them or do something else if we wanted."

"Oh that's right," Raina replied rubbing her face tiredly, "I had forgotten that she'd said something about that the other day."

"I can drive us over there after we eat if you want," Adam offered as he rose to make tea and rummage for something that would suffice as a brunch, as it was too late for breakfast and too early for a lunch.

Raina turned and glanced over the back of the couch at him, "As much as I adore my nieces and nephews I think I'll pass. The little one hasn't been sleeping all that well lately and if I forget to play music at night the little scamp wakes me up, and you know how far from the crib that is."

Wincing, Adam chuckled lightly, "Yeah I can see why that would mean you'd wish to pass on the family memories. " he turned and opened the fridge, "Eggs, sausage and biscuits sound all right to you?" he asked scanning the contents quickly.

"Works for me, want a hand with anything?" Raina answered as she moved to get off of the couch.

"Sure," Adam smiled, "See if you can get the biscuits started since they'll take longer than everything else even with the preparation time." _Amazing what changes a little bit of time, a little bit of patience and a sprinkling of honest care brings._ Adam mused as he caught a flash of deep red hair out of the corner of one eye. Raina hadn't looked this healthy or strong in the time he'd known her, and judging from the look she'd gotten from Luke during one of his brief visits a month or so before, she hadn't looked that healthy in some time. Her frame no longer looked waif-thin or so fragile that some of the heartier students felt compelled to pull their hits in practice. As Raina's strength had fully returned the students each learned – sometimes by example that the lithe, petite woman was not to be taken lightly in a sparring match – Adam himself knew that from the times they'd sparred after hours.

Within the needed ten minutes the rest of the meal was finished and plates were quickly assembled. The pair sat across the small kitchen table, eating the small meal while each pondered what to do next, if anything at all. Neither noticed that Adam's hand had migrated to her knee until Raina shifted her weight and the hand fell back by his side. Swallowing his trepidation, Adam smiled as he finished the last of his meal. "Maybe a walk outside to kill a little time while we figure out what to do?" He suggested trying to distract the both of them from what had just happened.

"Sounds good, maybe we'll see that doe again." Raina answered with a smile. "Let me get my shoes first though."

"Course," Adam laughed, "I'm not walking around outside in these anyway." He waved a slipper-clad foot at her.

Less than five minutes later the two were walking through the woods near the house quietly, watching as the dying leaves fluttered to the ground around them. "Its nearly the time of year that celebration would be isn't it?" Adam asked, stopping behind her to wrap his arms around her gently and rest his chin on her shoulder as he noticed the contemplative look she wore while staring at a particularly old tree.

Raina nodded thoughtfully, hearing but not hearing the quiet question. "Yeah, judging by the leaves on this old tree it would have been either this weekend or next at the latest."

Murring softly, Adam pulled her closer to his chest, nuzzling her cheek lightly as he did. "Sounds like you really enjoyed that celebration."

Raina nodded with a small sigh and shivered in the crisp fall air. "Yeah, I did. It was the liveliest I always thought, and everyone seemed to enjoy their part in it."

"What was it like?" Adam asked in her ear, almost wishing he'd thought of one of his flannel shirts himself.

"Hmm," Raina mused for a moment, "I would liken it to some of the Halloween-harvest type festivals in the movies I've seen, with less drinking alcohol and more honest laughter."

"Kind of like Oktoberfest without the booze." Adam summed it with a smile, "Sounds like celebration I would have liked to see, even if it was just to see you smile more."

Raina managed a small smile, "No, it would have been this weekend, the weather's already turning colder here, so it would have been now so that people could still wear the brighter colors and not have to blend in so much."

"Come on, let's head back to the house and I'll fix something warm to drink and we'll see where we go from there." Adam suggested, trying to circumvent the downturn in her mood while he could. He settled her on the couch and quickly heated water for one of the oldest comfort drinks he knew of – hot chocolate. "Here," he said handing her the small mug. "Its something I find I still drink when something gets me down, whether its a bad day or just a thought that doesn't want to go away."

Neither were sure how, or why – not that why really mattered, but they were curled up on the couch, under one of the various spare blankets watching a random television movie, neither really talking, or honestly watching the movie, just enjoying the simple closeness when Adam realized that the quiet was partly due to the fact that Raina was drifting somewhere between being awake and asleep; the amber eyes were unfocused but seemed drowsy and her breathing was deep and slow. Not willing to interrupt her thoughts, or at least the peaceful-seeming moment, Adam curled her closer to him protectively. Her quiet murr was the first sound in a long while, distracting Adam from the movie.

His answer was a soft, comforting murr, drawing in her hurt the way he'd tried – and failed – in his nightmares, but found that the woman was more able to be receptive here, in the still sanctuary of his home she seemed to be reaching for him, maybe not physically but the faint tug on the back of his mind was still there. That connection had been forged of necessity, Adam reasoned to himself breathing in the soft almost flowery scent to her hair. _Jasmine_ he thought to himself, smirking into it. That particular flower suited this delicate-seeming kitten; never mind that within the small frame was housed one of the oldest, and strongest Powers ever granted. That Raina had survived so long, and endured so much loss mostly alone made her all that much more in need of someone with the courage to stand between the sensitive, caring soul that wielded the abilities to protect those who thought nothing of harming her. It, like her flourished in the cool of night, protected from the sun's glare while being caressed by moonlight. "Just relax," he soothed as she jerked hard, nearly catapulting from his embrace, "Shhshshh." he soothed nuzzling her hair and caressing her cheek with his fingertips. He kept whispering and cuddling until Raina relaxed again, this time to his surprise, she wrapped his arms around her before settling into the embrace.

For some time she seemed at peace again, and each time the woman stirred , sometimes thrashing in his lap, Adam murmured softly to her, caressing her cheek gently as he did, and at the last one, where tears began rolling from under closed lids, he began calling her back to him, coaxing her gently a little at a time. "Shh," he whispered softly, as Raina awoke shivering much akin a soaked kitten, prompting him to pull the lightweight fleece over her again, cooing softly as he pulled her close to his chest. "Safe, I promise." he repeated as her tears soaked the collar of his shirt. "Safe," he repeated lifting her chin gently so he could see her face, "Safe." he said again, daring to kiss her lips lightly, "I don't know what hunts your slumber, but I'm not going to let it harm you." he whispered against them softly as she jerked from his kiss; even as his hand slid to a rest in the along the back of her head, entangled with the red strands, keeping her close to him.

She finally opened her eyes and in them Adam he could see the years of loneliness that encompassed many of her years. "Adam I don't know what it is to love." She whispered without even opening her mouth to speak. "Show me what love really is and maybe make this nightmare go away." She again said with no movement of her lips.

"In time," Adam answered softly, pulling her close again gently, wanting very badly to protect the tender kitten sitting huddled, vulnerable and trembling within his arms. "And only a little at a time so you don't get scared." He whispered, caressing her cheek softly as he met the eyes that haunted his mind before he rested.

The cat's eye amber orbs blinked at him as she nodded, curling up on his chest again, leaving Adam the room to wrap his arms around her tightly, dropping feather-light kisses on her face and neck. He found himself gently cooing and soothing her as he lifted her chin again, trying to express his thoughts and feelings without words. He ran his fingertips along her cheekbone tenderly as he lowered his lips to hers for a soft, tender kiss that he let linger on her lips before chancing lightly licking her lips to coax them apart. As they did he let his hand slide up along her neck and into the deep red tresses while delving gently with his tongue. He knew Raina would feel everything he did, and Adam focused on slowly sharing the potent emotions so as to not overwhelm her.

"Easy," He murmured, pulling away from her slowly, resting his head on the back of the couch, leaving his hand partly entangled in the dark red tresses. "I said it would only be a little at a time." he smiled gently at her, noticing immediately the unease and growing fear in her eyes.

"I – know." her voice wavered with her fear and anxiety as she seemed every bit the frightened, skittish kitten in a strange new house. She shivered again and pulled the fleece blanket around her shoulders, further helping the small kitten illusion in his mind.

"Easy, my kitten." he soothed gently leaning up to kiss her again, further opening his emotions to her, giving her the chance to 'feel' what he did – that he was restraining his physical desire, but also soothing her until she was ready.

"Kitten?" Raina repeated blinking at him slowly.

"Yes," Adam kissed her nose lightly with a smile, "You're curious like one, and just as skittish as one in an unfamiliar house. " He leaned in and kissed her lips again gently, nibbling on her lower lip before sweeping his tongue against her lips again.

The soft, strangled whimper escaped her throat as his kiss deepened again, her hand grasping his wrist tightly, nearly white knuckled as his other hand raises and strokes the back of hers, softly, distracting her as his hand slides slowly down her shoulder to rest palm-down on her upper chest gently. _Trust me._ Adam thought, hoping she would hear or at least sense his meaning, _I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone else do it either. _At her tentative nod, Adam broke the kiss gently and stood up, still cradling her gently. As she looked at him inquisitively, he smiled gently and whispered to her, "Only moving where we can both sit comfortably." Raina thrashed lightly as she saw that his bedroom was his intended space. "Trust me." he said again, this time meeting her gaze steadily.

A short time later, Adam sat, resting his back against the headboard as Raina sat, much as she had been on the couch, curled up and dozing nearly in his arms, her head resting lightly on his chest even as her fingers curled into loose fists. Each time this unknown horror that upset her so began stalking her slumber Adam coaxed her into a waking state, with light caresses and gentle kisses. He could see, and sense her growing curiosity as well as the lingering anxieties as she looked up at him each time she was gently coaxed awake.

The last time Adam coaxed her awake, he kept her attention on him, slowly tempting her lips apart with his gentle nibbling and probing tongue, letting her feel his desire growing, and also that he was capable of restraining it as long as she needed him to. Murring softly into her lips, Adam pulled her hand to his, and rested it over his heart, letting her feel the slight racing of it, as well as the fact that he was not letting his own feelings come before hers. "You're the one setting the pace, my curious kitten." Adam whispered to her, running his hand through the silken, if mussed red hair again, keeping her close before letting his lips graze on hers, stifling the sound that threatened as she nibbled on his lip lightly.

Her breath, Adam realized came in short, airy bursts of electrical energy, as she growled softly sounding very much like a contented kitten. Small fingers flexed against his chest lightly, scratching the material. "Adam. . ." was all she said before pressing her lips firmly against his in a searing kiss that surprised both of them.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss for air letting Adam pull back a little and look directly into the warrior's eyes. "Are you truly sure this is what you want?" He asked watching as her eyes twinkled the answer.

"I haven't felt this safe in a long time and I don't want to lose that ever again." Was her soft answer as she again rubbed her hands along his chest.

Adam smiled and slowly leaned up to take his shirt off. "I don't want you to feel we have to do this. I want this to come from your heart and if you feel at anytime like you want to stop I will stop." He said bending down to give her another kiss, daring to let his hands run along her sides, lightly squeezing them as his hands came to a rest on the edge of her shirt, the question in his features as he broke the kiss gently. Only after her slight, if tentative nod he tugged it gently over her head and looked down, tracing one of the still-fading scars that ran from her collar bone to the cleft between her breasts lightly with a fingertip.

Neither could quite believe what was happening as little by little their clothing became a discarded, jumbled pile of cloth on the side of the bed, Adam realized as he looked at the diminutive creature curled before him was as striking as his idle thoughts had been about her and more – the fading scars did not take away from the pale expanse of skin, but added to it. "Beautiful," he breathed softly, tucking the shocking white steak behind her ear before cupping her cheek gently as he read the disbelief in her eyes, "Beautiful." He repeated firmly lifting her chin as she moved to look away and held her pale gaze with his dark one.

The disbelief in Raina's features convinced Adam that he would forever be compelled – happily – to show her how exactly this shivering, obviously troubled woman was was beautiful as he found her. His hand lifted her now-lowered gaze to his in order to lightly kiss her lips, the touch deliberately tender as he broke away slowly. "As bright as autumn's kiss and as new as a pale green shoot in spring," Adam murmured softly, his hand now resting on her ribcage gently as her anxiety hit him fully. His other hand cupped her cheek holding her steadily in his arms.

'What am I doing?' Adam heard the nearly panicked tone in her voice before realizing that her trembling lips had not moved – and he knew this because he was currently peering at them.

"Shh," he soothed gently, moving his hand from her ribs to take hers into it, raising them to his lips to drop feather-light kisses onto the dexterous fingers. He heard her breath catch as he kissed those slender fingers, releasing them to lean backward lightly against the headboard, his gaze calm yet not so serene that his desire – desire for her – he heard her realization of this and smiled faintly at her surprise. "Why so surprised, my little kitten?" He murred at her softly, coaxing her closer, deliberately allowing her legs to brush against his desire smiling mildly at her surprise at it whispering in her ear, "Why so surprised, hmm?"

He saw in the bright amber eyes faint remembrance – confirming his expectation that while no innocent, her fearful avoidance of people had allowed her to all but forget. The briefest flicker of fear crossed her eyes prompting him to pull her closer gently coaxing her legs to either side of his, leaving her perched balanced above him. The gentle shiver allowed him a clear feeling of her warmth, without touching it, leading him to stifle a moan, but only barely.

Raina looked down at him, her hands grasping his shoulders painfully almost as she looked down at him, her gaze nearly fearful yet, Adam saw looking beyond her fear to find her own desire, and increasing need. Leaning, Adam kissed her cheek gently, "Your move my sweet kitten, flee or stay."

For a long moment, Raina didn't move, looking down at him, torn between the two before she leaned down and lightly nibbled on his lower lip, raising her eyes to meet his...

"Nikki would you stop worrying?" Tommy insisted while driving, giving his wife an exasperated look, "I'm sure nothing's wrong, Adam would have called." They were on their way home from Angel Grove after a rousing day of family togetherness. Even Mandy was half-asleep in the backseat while Cayden soundly slept, oblivious to the world.

"I can't help it, its not like either of them to not let us know they weren't coming out." Nikki glared at him.

Tommy shook his head, "I'm sure everything's fine. For all we know they dozed off watching movies again, that's what happened the last time you and I had this discussion." he pointed out pragmatically. He loved his wife dearly but sometimes her protectiveness, particularly over Raina became a source of tension between them. "Besides," he lowered his voice and took her hand with his, "We needed this for the kids more than for us adults. And you know Raina's still not good with a lot of people at once."

"I know," Nikki sighed glancing at the lit digital clock on the dashboard, "I just don't like not being sure something didn't happen."

"Babe," Tommy shook his head as the jeep turned the corner of the exit, "I'm sure of it. Everything is fine out there. Let's just give them some space, all right? We're going to go home, settle the kids and relax ourselves." he said firmly squeezing her hand. "You know Raina doesn't need you to protect her," he lowered his voice, "I think Adam's been doing it all along."

"You're probably right," Nikki agreed as Tommy parked the Jeep and they began gathering their sleepy children from the vehicle.

"I usually am." Tommy smiled as they headed inside. "And when I'm wrong, Nikki in the end I'm right anyway."

"Oh you hush," Nikki couldn't help but smile as she put the baby in his crib as Mandy wandered down the hallway to her room to get ready for bed.

"No," Tommy smiled as he put his arms around Nikki's shoulders lovingly. "It is kind of nice right now though." he kissed the top of her head, "Just us again..."

"Mmm," Nikki had to agree despite her concern over not hearing from either Adam or Raina the entire day.

"Come on," Tommy urged her coaxing her towards him, "Trust me, everything is fine."

"I'm sure you're right," Nikki agreed as they curled into their bed together and she turned out the lights...

The faint tinge of jasmine stirred Adam from sleep and he blinked at the sight of the tousled dark red hair on his bare chest before smiling just a little at the fresh memory of the evening before. He wasn't sure how Raina would react to him now, and instead of dwelling on it he set about enjoying the feel of her slender weight against his side, dropping a light kiss on her forehead as she slept still. "Rest, we've a long week ahead of us." he murmured to her sleeping form then growling as his cell phone interrupted the otherwise still morning.

"Yes?" Adam asked into the phone, keeping his voice low to avoid waking Raina.

"Good morning Adam." Tommy's voice greeted him cheerfully as he silenced his wife's would-be question with a raised hand, "How are you?"

"Fine, why?" Adam asked, concern eating at his insides because of the tone of his friend's voice.

"Just checking in with you is all." Tommy answered with a smile at Mandy who had mimed that she was going out into the early California sunshine.

"Everything's fine here, why wouldn't it be?" Adam asked caressing Raina's cheek lightly as she stirred in her sleep, quieting at the touch of his fingers on her skin.

"No reason." Tommy answered evasively, sensing that there was something Adam wasn't telling him but he could take an educated guess. "I'm guessing we'll see you two around lunchtime or so today?"

"About that," Adam answered glancing at his alarm clock, "Just don't hold lunch, Rania hasn't even woken up yet."

"Really? That's unusual." Tommy answered, a small smirk crossing his face as he turned so that Nikki couldn't see it.

"I'm sure she's fine." Adam smiled as Raina stirred and stretched lazily, blinking at him before registering that neither of them were dressed, "Hey listen, I gotta let you go, can I call you back?" Adam said in a rush hoping that Tommy would take the hint and sever the connection.

"Sure, everything OK there now?" Tommy asked picking up on Adam's urgent tone.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Adam said calmly reaching to caress her cheek again, wishing that Tommy would take the hint. "I'll call you back later." he said again severing the connection, leaving Tommy staring at his phone as the disconnection buzz rattled his eardrum.

Raina blinked, looking down at them before looking at him uneasily, clearly preparing to bolt from his embrace as color flooded her features. "I – I -" her voice failed her as the eyes he was quickly getting lost in looked away from his gentle gaze.

"I know." he said simply, drawing her eyes back to him with his voice smiling gently as her eyes landed on him again. "Come on, let's go get a shower then something to eat." he said leaning into kiss her lips gently.

Part of him delighted in the shock on her face as he pulled her into the shower with him after setting the water temperature. Adam realized in that moment a great many things were going to be new or at the least new again for Raina and he found himself looking forward to it all the more because of it.

The water ran cold before they were done in the shower and both jumped out, clean but shivering and laughing at the fact they'd managed to out-run the water heater. "Looks like I'll be investing in a bigger one." Adam teased knotting the towel around his waist as Raina shook the water out of her hair, her towel wrapped securely around her.

Raina eyed him with a small smile, "Not my fault we both wanted the water very hot."

"Mhm." Adam answered as he watched the comb snarl on a particularly vicious knot in her wet hair. "Here let me try, I should be able to get it out easily." he held his hand out for the comb and after receiving it began gently working the snarls out of the fine, damp hair, leaving it loose when he was through.

"Thanks," Raina answered rummaging through her bag for her other set of clean clothing, "You know I probably ought to break down and keep a full weekend's worth of clothes in this thing."

"Or just keep a few things here just in case." Adam suggested seriously, "I don't mind and its just me out here otherwise so its really no problem."

Raina eyed him, recognizing the implication of seriousness in his words, "Are you sure? I mean it would be a lot more convenient some days to just come here and shower especially after the sparring days."

"If you want to its fine by me." Adam answered with a smile, He was more than aware that it was a step toward a stronger commitment to each other, and would take a strain off of the Olivers despite both of them putting gas money in the pool for them.

"If you really don't mind..." Raina trailed off as Adam approached, wearing a pair of dark black slacks and a deep blue collared shirt as she pulled her charcoal slacks and an icy blue cardigan set out of her bag.

"I don't," Adam whispered in her ear as she straightened the sweater, his hands resting on her shoulders as he pulled her gently against him, simply enjoying the closeness between them.

Raina turned to look up at him her damp hair framing her face, the starkly white streaks prominent in her appearance, a striking feature he found appealing – it added a bit of spark to the deep crimson of her hair and offset the bright amber of her eyes. It had been, he realized suddenly, those eyes that had caught his attention before, even in his dreams. The jewel-like quality of them had drawn him in long before and now held him captive whether she knew it or not. The look in those eyes said more than any spoken word could – that as frightened as she was, like he she was willing to move forward with her life, and that she wanted him to be at least a part of that future... 

"Funny, I didn't have any mail when I left for the store," Nikki mused several weeks later as she sat down at the computer to check on the news and relax before the baby woke up from his ever-shorter nap. "Oh, its from Adam, I wonder what's up with the frog-prince of Angel Grove." she smiled to herself as the email page loaded in her web browser.

_ Nikki,_

_I need to talk to you but I find myself more embarrassed by writing this than as if I was talking to you. Before you go overboard with your imagination its nothing bad and actually I was curious if you would like to maybe come here and let me take you out to lunch. I know its kind of sudden but I really want you opinion on some things and I know that of all the people you would understand more than anyone else could. I if you want to just call me and let me know so I can plan to have someone cover a couple of classes for me. Let Tommy know though before you try coming as I don't want him to think you've run away. LOL_

_All my love,_

_Adam_

Nikki scanned back over the email again before picking up the phone. She dialed the number to the studio and waited as it began ringing. All the time Nikki's mind went over everything that could have happened. Finally after about four rings the phone was answered. "Hello, Rising Sun Academy this is Kasey how may I direct your call?" Kasey answered almost sounded winded.

"Hey Kase this is Nikki." Nikki identified herself. "I was wondering if Adam was hanging around there at this time of the day?" she added.

"Hey Nikki, yeah he's right here beside me at the moment hang on and I'll let you talk to him." She answered handing the phone to Adam and miming Nikki's name.

Nikki heard the phone shuffle hands before Adam's voice filled the receiver. "Hey I was wondering if you'd ever check your email." He said his voice sounding both happy to hear her and nervous.

"Yeah I checked my email before I left to go to the store and when I came back I had your email in my inbox. So what's up frog-boy? You sounded too cryptic for my taste." Nikki asked sensing the tension even though they were so far apart.

"Well, I suppose I don't really have nothing to keep me around here for the moment other than doing normal housework. Let me see if I can find someone to watch over Cayden and I'll call you back in about 10 minutes." Nikki said smiling over at a sleepy Kira who had just wandered into the kitchen.

"What's up Mrs. O.?" Kira started stopping in the middle of the sentence to yawn. Nikki smiled. She was glad to see Kira again even if it was just for a little bit. She had grown fond of the former yellow ranger and the other kids. They had become her family.

"Nothing, I got an email from a friend of mine Adam wanting to talk to me. I'll be going to Stone Canyon. Listen I know you're on vacation but would you mind keeping an eye on Cayden for me till I get back. I shouldn't be long but I don't want to have to drag little man with me." Nikki asked as she set pancakes and sausage in front of Kira and went to the refrigerator to retrieve some more items.

"I don't mind. It'll give me a chance to spoil him for you." Kira said giggling. Nikki laughed to and returned to the table with the items from the fridge and both sat down to breakfast.

"I don't know about spoiling him to much more. His daddy has done a good enough job already doing that. But I do thank you for taking care of him. I should be back before Mandy gets home." Nikki said gathering her stuff after washing the remaining dishes from their breakfast.

It didn't take Nikki long to leave a message with the school for Tommy and be on her way. About forty-five minutes later she was pulling into the parking lot of Adam's dojo. Once she parked she went inside. "Hello, can I help you ma'am?" A young girl asked. Nikki could tell she was a young black belt but she had never seen this girl before.

"Sensei Parks should be finishing the current class who can I tell him is here to see him?" the girl looked startled by the casual reference to her former and current teacher.

"Yes, just tell him that Nikki's here and ready for lunch." Nikki said smiling at the girl. "By the way, is Kacey teaching as well?" she asked.

"Sure will and yes, Sensei Wyles should be in the dojo somewhere..." the girl trailed off as Adam rounded the corner clipboard in hand as he looked over the attached papers, still in his dobok.

"Well, well, if it isn't the frog prince himself smelling fresh." Nikki said giggling then turning as Kacey walked out of the office

Adam looked up with a smile, "I see you've met Laurel Thompson, she's our newest black belt from our last round of tests."

Yeah, I think I confused the poor thing as well." Nikki said smiling back then giving Adam a hug. "So you ready for some lunch?" Nikki added stepping back from him

Adam nodded with a smile, "Almost, I need to get out of this dobok and into something a little more suitable to the rest of the world. You know, the no shoes rule?" He grinned and displayed his bare feet to her. "Oh and before I forget, Laurel this is Nikki Oliver – one of my oldest friends and oddly enough Raina's younger sister."

"Let's not scare the poor girl with old folks talk. Go get dressed and I'll wait just don't be all afternoon Frog breath I'm hungry." Nikki said sticking her tongue at Adam. It was old fashion but at least it got a laugh from Laurel and Kacey.

Shaking his head, Adam turned around and headed toward the changing room and slipped inside. A few minutes later he emerged, towel-dried and wearing fresh street clothes. He approached the front counter and looked at Nikki with a deadpan expression, "Better?" He asked ducking her half-attempted swat.

"You brat, let's get out of here and grab something to eat." Nikki said rolling her eyes then smiling as she and Adam left the dojo.

It didn't take long for them to be seated and their orders to be taken. They had chosen a small café that the group and once frequented when they were in college. The place felt as at home as the Youth Center had once. "Okay Adam, level with me what's got you so cryptic?" Nikki said once they were by themselves.

"I – um, don't real know how to begin – or if there's a beginning at all.." Adam answered , the look on his face troubled, but somehow the back of Nikki's mind buzzed that it wasn't because of anything bad, merely Adam's own uncertainty acting as a stumbling block.

"Adam this has something to do with Raina, right?" Nikki said , knowing she needed to slowly coax Adam and he would tell her the problem. "What advice could you use from me?" she added smiling at him. It was a smile she knew he couldn't resist.

He nodded as their plates arrived, pausing as the server placed them before each of them and refilled their drinks, seeming calmer by having something productive to do with his hands. "Yeah, and before you assume anything its not anything bad. I was kind of hoping you'd have an insight if I'm reading things wrong in that she and I are ready to move to a more serious level of commitment..."

Nikki giggled before taking a sip of her drink. "Adam, I think you two are farther down the road of a more serious commitment than you two think. I know if it were I in your shoes I would ask her what she thought about a more serious relationship and even marriage. You two were meant to be together about as much as Tommy and I were when all of you said so before we finally realized it." Nikki said taking a bite.

Adam stalled for time by taking a longer than usual pull of the glass, "Probably so but .." He trailed off with a frustrated sigh, "Nick, I don't know." He shook his head in frustration as he lapsed into an old nickname of Nikki's.

Nikki couldn't help but shake her head in amazement that for all the confidence Adam displayed on the martial arts floor he seemed like an uncertain tom cat looking at what might be a potential addition to his territory, and trying to learn if another cat already owned it without stepping into the turf. "You're not going to know unless you open your mouth and ask her."

Adam sighed again, "I know, I know I'm just afraid of pushing too hard, you know how edgy Raina gets when she begins to even come close to feeling pressured by others."

"Yeah, I do. I also know you're extremely good for each other," Nikki paused and took a bite of her sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully before speaking again. "You know I'm right in that you need to discuss it with her, just approach it in a calm, collected manner and everything will be fine." she insisted gently.

"I will, or at least I will try to. I mean I've kind of begun looking forward to the odd weekend or evening she spends here in Stone Canyon with me." Adam admitted quietly, pushing his plate aside, finished with it.

"Good," Nikki smiled at him gently, "Just be calm about it and I'm sure everything will be fine." She said as they gathered everything to head back to the dojo.

A few minutes later Nikki watched as Adam strode confidently back into the studio, all of the uncertainty gone from his features and his stance as he did. She shook her head to herself as her cell phone rang while she strode through the door behind him. "Hey Babe what's up?" Nikki answered it calmly, smiling and waving at Kacey as she did.

"Hello yourself," Tommy said cheerfully, "What are you doing?"

"Just finished lunch with Adam, Kira's watching the baby for me so I didn't have to take the little man with me." Nikki answered.

"Oh, good, how's he?" Tommy asked relaxing in his office chair.

"Doing good, he just needed some friendly advice from someone of the female persuasion." Nikki said as Adam darted down the short hallway to change for the last class of the day, narrowly missing walking directly into Raina who was now exiting the changing room.

"Hey, you're back good." Raina said looking up at him with a small smile, "I didn't really want to run the sparring class essentially on my own today."

"I said I would be back in time to help teach that class, and here I am." Adam answered resting his hand on her shoulder as she spun around to look at him.

"Good." Raina replied tartly but the tart tone was broken by the smile that insisted on cracking the hard look that she was trying for.

He smiled back knowing too well that the tart, cutting tone was merely a defense Raina used when something was upsetting her. "Hey after class I was wondering if you and I might grab a bite to eat and talk. You seem upset everything okay?" Adam asked watching her.

The low, nearly feline growl rose in Raina's throat as she glared up at him, "Actually if you don't mind I'm going to man the desk so I don't kill something during the last class of the day."

"I take it someone wasn't acting right in class?" Adam asked as Raina started toward the front desk.

The exacerbated, agitated slam of her water bottle meeting the counter was answer enough as she hissed her answer, "The next time I have to move the black and brown belts to the BACK row someone's head's gonna roll..." her voice trailed off as she snarled darkly her eyes glinting brightly in the fluorescent lighting.

"Ouch it sounds like the little kids pushed buttons they shouldn't have." Nikki commented coming up to the desk. "You go ahead and handle the kids Adam I'll handle spit-fire here." She mimed in Adam's direction. She smiled and watched as Adam headed off to class. "So how was class other than your minor incident?" Nikki said leaning on the desk.

"Aside from the incident, it went well enough. Of course the incident wasn't so minor." It was obvious that Raina's temper had been lit and it was going to take some work to diffuse it before the woman exploded on or at someone without meaning to. "Normally the high belts do really well in this class but ..." her voice trails off into a low growl, "Amanda was so far off her concentration that her partner ended up getting kicked, as well as it took almost twice as long to get through warm-ups due to the fact that the high belts wouldn't stop jerking my chain by not following basic directions."

"That's not good. Sounds to me like they need some running time." Nikki said shaking her head. "Hey are you going to be coming home for dinner or staying to eat with Adam?" Nikki said changing the subject. She knew that if she didn't do something quick someone was going to end up paying for the high belts being a pain.

Nikki's on the fly plan of distraction worked as Raina cooled her temper as she focused on the question, "No objection if I decide to stay and eat with Adam? I mean you are all the way out here and all.."

"Not at all. I was just checking before I headed back home. Just call if you decide you want to come home. I better get back toward home since I told Kira I wouldn't be long." Nikki said smiling then turning and leaving the dojo.

That evening, Adam and Raina sat at the table, in a comfortable silence, when Adam broke it quietly, "You know I think we've talked about every subject there is but two."

"We have?" Raina looked at him over her coffee mug, "Which two?"

"Marriage and family" Adam answered seriously, "I've been thinking about both lately and I was curious what you thought about it."

Raina took a long pull off her mug and answered slowly, "Until the last few months I hadn't really thought about either as a possibility," She hesitated, "But in light of everything that's happened ... I think I'd like those things." She swallowed hard, "A place to grow roots, and be happy again.." Her voice trailed off and Adam knew her thoughts had wandered back to Phaedos before its fate again, causing him to reach across the table to caress her cheek, pulling her thoughts back to the present, a small smile on his face.

"I would offer you those things in a heartbeat if you'd let me." Adam confessed quietly, smiling softly at her, relieved and pleased at once that this conversation hadn't turned out negative between the two of them. "I don't have a ring yet to make it formal, but would you marry me?" He asked, meeting the unique amber eyes a tinge of hope and fear in his eyes.

Too stunned to speak Raina nodded blinking back tears, the realization that he knew her thoughts and feelings as well as he knew his own Adam knew it was surprise and joy that had brought them. "Yes." she managed after a moment, verbally speaking the solitary word that would change their lives...

"Would you relax?" Tommy said for what seemed like the umpteenth time smiling at Adam, "Everything is going to go just fine." One of his best friends was marrying his wife's sister – literally making them family and he couldn't be happier.

"Tommy's right." Adam's father spoke from behind Adam, "There is no force on this planet about to rain chaos on this day." he spoke calmly smiling at his son – he had waited years for the right woman to walk into Adam's life and this petite creature was perfect. It had taken some adjustment but Raina's respect of the Parks' Korean heritage and gently fierce manners had eventually won over everyone.

"I know, I know." Adam sighed pulling at the cuffs of his formal shirt. He and Raina had agreed on an oriental-style wedding for their family and would be holding a private Phaedosean one for close family and friends. The colors were fantastic – black and ice blue and in his case, the ice blue was in the custom embroidery Raina had done herself on the shirt and along the edge of the pants, pouring he knew herself into the garb. He had offered to pay someone to make the garb for the wedding party but Raina had insisted no. Her bridesmaid and Matrons of Honor wore light lavender dresses custom made in the formal oriental style – complete with the slippers.

Raina's dress – he had no clue because Raina had only worked on it in Reefside while visiting Nikki who would only tell him it was beautiful and was going to blow him away.

His brothers-in-arms and in decades-long friendship stood around in the formal manner as did the ladies Raina had chosen carefully to stand by her during this moment, and he looked at the sound of the music – flutes preceded Raina's presence with the only father that had ever mattered – Luke had taken time away from the Jedi Academy expressly for this and even he wore the same style of garb, abandoning for once the Jedi robes he was so known for. It took everything he had to keep his jaw from dropping to the grassy ground at the sight - the image before his eyes was almost surreal.

Luke walked beside his step-daughter in a slow pace – one step per every six flute notes and it was abundantly clear whose moment in time it was, theirs. She was stunning normally even in simple uniform at work but in this moment, had the petite creature not already stolen his heart she would have then.

The dress was a formal Korean robe in pale ice blue – so pale the light reflected off of it and showed a likeness to the prism every where the black embroidery wasn't. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and even past the length her first earthen hair cut had been and it was styled into a high bun with fiery tendrils framing her face, even the white streaks were used to accent the look, and highlight the feature he loved most – those bright amber eyes.

Luke smiled as he held Raina's hands in both of his and looked from one to the other then to the justice of the peace, a family friend of Adam's who broke the stunned silence.

"We have gathered on this bright California morning to witness the union of two of the worlds brightest and best, two people I am honored, as are you all to call friend in marriage. " he paused and smiled, "But as these are two very different people with drastically different backgrounds, I am going to turn the floor to one who knows them best, Mr. Skywalker if you would my good sir?"

Luke smiled with a slight nod of his head before stepping into the newly vacated place, his hands still holding Raina's shaking hands. "A father's greatest treasure is his daughters – precious they are like glittering jewels in a crown visible to all who care to look. It takes a special person to prompt a father to part with these jewels, especially when like my own children they are unique." Luke leveled a firm, but kind gaze on Adam, "I am about to offer you, Adam Michael Parks the hands and thereby the soul of one of my most treasured gems, should you take them I am asking only that you do something in return." He nodded at Adam to continue as they had practiced.

"And that is, Master Skywalker?" He asked keeping his voice steady, reciting the words he wouldn't forget as long as he lived.

"To honor her, to shelter her when no one else will, and above all else, love her with all that you are, and all that you will ever be." Luke said opening his hands like a flower to present the pale hands adorned only by the elegant engagement ring. "If you swear on your honor to uphold that promise, I offer you part of my treasure." Luke's voice threatened to waver – Raina had been the one of his daughters that he had been the wall upon which Raina had clung during the many storms of her life, and he had been the shelter in them and would always be.

"Upon the stones of trust and friendship my love grew," Adam answered, his gaze meeting Raina's the sincerity readily visible to anyone watching. "On that foundation a hearth grew stone by stone, and in its center only one could ever be, and that is you, Raina Aideen." He paused meeting her eyes alone, "On my honor and all that I could ever be I will provide the shelter when the world closes in and takes away the light in your eyes, the strength to move forward when the aftermath of the storms reveals its nature."

149


End file.
